The Second Legion
by Dreadnought
Summary: A mission to a lost Planet, a fantastic discovery, a ray of hope in the Grim darkness of the Far Future.----Chapter 8: The War Comes to Terra, and The Second Legion is forced to embark on a path that could lead to Damnation.
1. Rebirth

The Second Legion. Part 1. " The Rebirth"  
  
  
  
Ultramarine Strike Cruiser Implacable Leading Imperial task Force. Orbiting Planet Elysia.  
  
Captain Tyrus Claudius, Ultramarine 6th company, cast a baleful glance at the planet below him. He had not wanted to come here, had protested this assignment, and still didn't want to be where he was. However, he was Ultramarine, a son of Gulliman, and of the one Emperor of mankind. He may not have liked his mission, but he was sworn to carry it out. The Implacable, its escort of two Cobra Destroyers, and ships from the Imperial Fists, Space Wolves, and the Adeptus Minsistorum had recently arrived in the Elysia system to investigate the planet, so recently re- discovered by the abation of a massive warp storm that had rendered this segment of the galactic north unnavigable for thousands of years. Elysia was a massive planet, three times the size of terra. From orbit, the Marine could see two continents, wavy white clouds, and blue water. he found himself feverently hoping that the inhabitants of the world were receptive to the message of the Cardinal aboard the Battle cruiser Dominus Deo, because he had no wish to see so beautifull a world reduced to a dead rock by the Virus bombs he knew to be nestled in the launchers of the Inquisition cruiser two ships back. "It is a lovely world" These words came from the Ultramarine Libarian next to him. Lucius Severus had served the chapter faithfully for over 279 years, and his presence here indicated two things to the young Marine officer. One, he was being evaluated, and two, Marenus Calgar expected the Libarians Formidible abilites to be needed. " It is indeed, Libarian Servus" the Captain replied. " On such a world, I forsee no need for such a large force." The Libarian didnt look at him, but Claudius could feel his smile. " It is always good to be prudent, Captain" the Libarian replied. " the forces of Chaos are anything, if not well informed. They may well be waiting for us." " Still, Libarian Serverus, would not a smaller force be more able to discern the ideology of the populace?" " Perhaps, but they would not be able to survive hostile intent." "You speak wisely, as always, Libarian." Claudius acknowledged. Serverus smiled, and stepped away from the viewport. "Captain, I will require members of your Company as my honor guard." " We will be honored, Libarian." A Power armored Marine came around the corner. he stopped short, and saluted. " Brother Captain, Honored Libarian, We have made contact with the Inhabitants of the planet. They have greeted us in the name of the most high Emperor, and bid us welcome to their world. Inquisitor Jacman has requested that yourselves and an honor guard join the landing party." "Convey our intention to do just that, and alert Veteran Sergeant Tiberius to have his squad meet us at Thunderhawk bay 4, along with Brother Ancient Scipio" Claudius replied. The Blue Armored marine saluted, and departed to carry out his orders. " It seems we have a pretty puzzle here" Serverus said as they walked toward the lift that would carry them to the Thunderhawk bay. " Here we have a planet cut off from the Imperium from before the Heresy, that welcomes us with open arms. It seems too good to be true, does it not, Brother Captain?" " Indeed it does" Claudius replied. " Thus we shall go with bolters in hand, to carry either the Emperor`s benign welcome, or his rightous Fury."  
  
ThunderHawk Steel Fist  
  
The Flight of 4 Gunships decended through the clouds of the planet in a shallow left bank, scanning for any hostile threats. They had detected three contacts, but these had turned out to be Marauder Bombers who had taken up position ahead of them, and led them down to the spaceport. Steelfist was the third Thunderhawk in the flight. Leading was the Justice, Inquisitor Jaccman`s personal Transport, which carried the Inquisitor, and his body guard of Adeptus Soritas. Next came the Pulverizer, carrying Captain Azov of the Imperial Fists, and his Honor Guard, as well as; Claudius was sure, a Predator Annhilator for heavy support. Trailing the Steelfist, was the Wolf`s Eye, Personal transport of Wolf Lord Ulric Banehammer, and his honor guard. The Marauders pulled away as the four ThunderHawks flared for landing, Each one covering the other until it was saftely down. As the Justice`s Ramp came down, two Squads of Soritas debarked and spread out in a crecent, just beyond the nose and tail of the Thunderhawk. The Rear ramp of the Gunship swung down and a Chimera transport roared off. Seconds later, Justice lifted off, gaining altitiude to circle around and cover the Pulverizer as it came in, to deploy it`s load. First off were Captain Azov and his 2 squads of Terminators, then the bulky hull of the Predator Annhilator. Like Justice, Pulverizer lifted off, and joined the Black trimmed Inquisition Transport in the figure eight orbit over the space port. Aboard Steel Fist, the nose came up as the power came off and the gunship settled onto its skids. In the Cargo bay, Claudius looked around at his men. " Ultramarines, dismount. Pattern Alpha Six Vee." He ordered. First off the Dropship was the hulking form of Dreadnought Three as Brother Ancient Scipio was designated. The Cyborg swiveled back and forth, scanning for danger. When it was satisfied that the way was clear, only then did it speak in it`s amplified, grating voice. " No threat detected." Veteran Sergeant Tiberius led his squad of the Dropship, falling into flanking positions on either side of the Dreadnought. The two Terminators on the flanks carried assault cannons, while those closer in carried flamers. The Sergeant himself was armed with Lightening claws and a powersword. He waited at the foot of the ramp for the Libarian and the Captain to join him. Once they had, he lifted his hand, and signalled his readiness to the Imperial Fist officer in front of him. " Squad Tiberius,Advance" The Chimera lead off, flanked by the black armored Sisters of Battle, followed by the Predator, flanked by two Terminator squads. Dreadnought Scipo followed, with Squad Tiberius bringing up the rear after the captain and the Libarian. " What about the Wolves?" Claudius inquired. The Space Wolf Thunderhawk had not landed, and was still circling the spaceport. " The decision was apparently taken by the Inquisitor to keep them off the ground, and as a quick reaction force..." " ... and to keep them away from the sisters" Claudius finished. The Emnity between the Soritas and the Sons of Russ was well known. "We`ve got inbounds" Scipio rumbled. Moving over the plastecrete was the massive shape of a Imperial Baneblade Super Heavy tank. Flanking the monster was a coloumn of yellow armored figures.With his marine enhanced eyesight, Claudius was able to make out the black clenched fist emblazoned on their shoulder pads. The Baneblade stopped 100 meters from the Imperial forces, the Power armored figures continued jogging closer until they were less than 5 meters away. They definitely bore the markings of the Imperial Fists Chapter, but all wore MK6 style "Corvus" Armor. The leader, who wore a holstered force sword on his side, unclipped his helmet, stowed it on his hip, and stepped foward. " Greetings in the name of Our most Exalted Emperor! I am Captain Tybalt Zurov commanding the 5th Company Expedition force. I bid you welcome to Elysia!" Captain Azov stepped foward, raising his right gauntlet and returning the salute. The two Imperial Fist Marines then clasped hands. " Well Brother Libarian" Claudius whispered, " do you detect the taint of chaos in their words?" " I do not" the Libarian replied. "Neither does the Inquisitor" " Forgive my Impatience, Visitors" Zurov was saying," but I believe that we should head to the Command bunker, where introductions can be properly made." "Forgive our reluctance." The Inquisitor spoke up. " but we seek clarification. what is your purpose here?" The Imperial Fists officer cocked his head to the right. " We are here, Lord Inquisitor, at the orders of our Primarch, and the One Emperor of mankind. We are here to protect the homebase of the Second legion"  
  
Command Facility. 30 minutes later  
  
The Black haired Imperial Guard officer announced himself as General Silas Axel. He greeted each person in turn, bowing deeply before the Cardinal, and saluting the officers in proper fashion. " Tell me," the General said, as he returned to his seat, " How goes the Great Crusade?" Claudius blinked. " The Great Crusade?" the Cardinal stammered. Fortunately there was no time for an answer because the rest of the General's staff filed in. In five minutes the respective members of the landing party had been assigned to their opposite numbers, leaving Cladius, Azov, Serverus, and Zurov in the room with the General. " General, you spoke of the Great Crusade" Serverus began. " What do you wish to know?" The General smiled. " I'm interested in knowing how my Division made out on Cadia. I ended up here with a company while the rest of my division was sent to Terra for shipping out to the Cadian Gate." Severus looked at Claudius, who stared back blankly. Here was a man speaking of events 10,000 years prior like they had just occurred. " I am unfamiliar with you division," the Librarian replied. "Perhaps if you could tell me the units name?" " Forgive me" Axel replied. " I commanded the 7th Elysian Armored Division. We were raised at the behest of the Lord Horus, to provide support to the Second Legion." At the mention of Horus, The Air went Deathly still. Claudius could sense the Librarian unleashing his psychic powers on the officer scanning for the taint of Chaos. He himself, dropped his hand to the hilt of his bolter, ready to tear the officer apart in a hail of explosive shells if he made the slightest threatening move. " General Axel," Serverus said softly. " The Great Crusade was ended over 10,000 years ago." The General blinked, once, twice, and just stared. It was the Imperial Fist Captain who spoke. " What Jest is this, Brother?" " It is no jest, I assure you," Captain Azov replied. " But how can that be? We were sent here ten years ago.." " Ten thousand years have passed, Captain" Claudius said, " you were cut off by Warp Storms for that time" " But surely we would have aged." " Who can understand the vagaries of the Warp?" Serverus replied. " that can be ascertained later. What is essential now is to bring you up to date on what has transpired. But First, What is your Mission here, and the size of your force?" " As I have said," the General answered, " A company of my division, Captain Azov`s marines and a Terminator Squad from the Sons of Horus are based in this city. The Rest of the planets cities are defended by local Guard Regiments" " Sons off Horus Terminators?" Azov interjected. " Under Veteran Sergeant Trask" Zurov replied. " They have distinguished them selves well in the battles we have had against the Orkish survivors of the Hulk which crashed here 2 years ago." Claudius's mind was spinning. Here were men, professing to be servants of the Emperor, but unknowing of the betrayal of the Heresy. And they professed to be guarding the home world of the lost second Legion. It was almost too much for him to process. Thankfully the Librarian was unfazed by the new information. Claudius watched as he began to tell the General what had Transpired over the last Ten Thousand years. When Serverus mentioned Horus as the Traitor, Claudius saw shock and horror on the faces before him. When the Libarian spoke of the Emperor entombed in the golden throne, General Axel fell insensible. It was many hours before the Librarian finished his grim tale. When he had. No one said a thing. It was Zurov who found his voice first. " All this time. We knew nothing." " He must be awakened" The Marine captain looked at the General, who sat, tears running down his cheeks. The Imperial Fist nodded gravely. " Brother Librarian, Brother Captains, would you follow me, Please." One by one, they filed out of the General's office. As he passed the desk, Zurov whispered a few sentences to the officer out side, who nodded and rose to enter the General's office. " His men will take care of him" was the entire Marine said.  
  
Claudius could hardly remember the route to the underground cavern. But they were there, before the great Adamantinum door with the Double headed imperial seal. Standing before the door was The Inquisitor his local counterpart, his Honor guard, the Cardinal, and 5 Terminator armored troops. It took a second for Claudius to realize that these must be the Sons Of Horus Terminators that Zurov had spoken off, but they wore armor not colored like any of the Traitor Legions he had ever fought. At the sight of Zurov, the Terminator sergeant stepped forward and saluted. " Brother Captain, Veteran Sergeant Trask reporting!" " Stand down, Trask" Zurov ordered. The Terminator saluted again and stepped away from what was obviously an access terminal. Zurov stepped forward, and typed in a code. With hardly a hiss, the massive door slid apart. "Before we enter," Zurov said, " I want to explain something. You will be entering the Chamber of the Second Legion. You will be in the Presence of the Primarch himself. If what you have told us is true, he will know. Likewise, if you have lied, he will know. Now, follow us" Gripping the hilt of his Sword, Claudius followed Serverus and the Inquisitor into the Giant room. It was a Stasis chamber, he saw immediately. Wall to wall it was stacked with clear glass pods; each containing what was obviously a fully formed Space Marine. Servitors scuttled about their tasks, paying no heed to the visitors. " This room holds the First and Second Battalions of the 2nd Legion" Zurov was saying. "2000 Marines, frozen in stasis, until the cure for the malady that afflicts them can be found. There are four other rooms like this, each housing two battalions. The full strength of the Legion is just over 10,000 Marines." The Captain stopped talking for a second to wipe away the tears from his eyes. " Like their father, the Second Legion is afflicted by a bizarre muscular disease that wastes their bodies, rendering them comatose in 100 years. We have managed to slow down the degeneration by meshing the marines with bionics, but that is only a temporary solution. This is why the Emperor chose to move the legion back to its home world, from its positions on Mars. He hoped to find a cure for what was costing him his son." Zurov fell silent as they neared the central stasis pod. In the pod was a giant of a man. Claudius had seen holo-images of the Primarchs as a marine Initiate, but this man was not only tall, he was broad at the shoulder. Black Skinned, and bald headed, he floated, suspended in a clear amniotic fluid. Even at the distance they stood, Claudius could feel the power coming from the man, even in this state. Next to him, Serverus gazed up in awe on the visage of the unconscious Primarch. Then he dropped to one knee, and bowed, followed seconds later by the rest of the retinue. Zurov punched in a code at a second terminal, and the stasis pod began to hum as the null field was raised. Distantly, Claudius realized that the Captain would have had to be a Tech Marine for all the fluency that he displayed with the articles of the Machine god. The fluid drained away with a hiss, and then there was a dull crack as the pod split open. Light flooded the area, as the machine god purified it`s offspring. From the Light stepped a massive figure. A Servitor moved up, draping a robe around the Brawny nakedness. " Tybalt" The Primarch spoke in a deep growling voice. " What has happened this time? Is it Orks? Or have my brothers come to pay me a visit?" " My Lord, these are officers of the Imperial Fists, Ultramarines, Inquisition, and Ecclesiarchy." Zurov replied. " Is it my birthday again?" the Primarch replied with a faint smile " Does Brother Rogal send me gold plated Bolter shells again? Will Rouboute finally return my copy of The Emperor's Lives?" " Primarch," Serverus was the first to speak. " I am Librarian Lucius Serverus, Ultramarine 6th Company." " Rise Librarian." The Primarch ordered. " Do not kneel to me. I am not deserving of such honor. I have been asleep for the last ten years. Surely more of my brothers are deserving of such adoration." " Forgive me, Primarch, but you are incorrect." Serverus replied. " You are the only one left of your Brothers." In the light, the black man went pale.  
  
Planet Elysia  
  
Two Standard Weeks later  
  
From his position on the Ramparts of the Fortress, Captain Claudius watched the troops of the Second Legion 3rd Battalion drill with members of the Planet Guard. The Marines, clad in their Black, Silver and Red Armor, were shoving back one flank of the Guard Regiment's line, while their Armor raked the center of the Line with dummy rounds. Standing next to Claudius was the commander of the 3rd Battalion. Battalion Master Van Lien was in the third stage of the malaise that affected all those who bore the Primarch`s Gene seed. Unable to leave the Tactical Dreadnought Armor that gave him mobility and respite from the pain that wracked his body and contorted his muscles in unnatural shapes, Van Lien nonetheless stood ready to fight at the side of his Primarch. " The Guard has improved" Van Lien Rasped. " Last time we ran a joint exercise, it was over in Twelve minutes." Claudius turned to look at the marine next to him. Mostly hidden in the Terminator Armor, only his head was visible. Crowned by Black spiky hair, the most distinguishing feature on the marine's angular face was the vertical scar running from his forehead to his jaw. " Ork Axe?" Claudius asked, indicating the scar. Van Lien smiled. " Yes, on Ystavann" he replied. " We went against Warboss Uglag ul Rakka, I think his name was. My Terminators and I teleported in to his Nobz, but I landed too close to the beast himself." Claudius noted the frank tone in the officer's voice. Here was a man who had fought at the side of the Emperor, yet there was no sign of pride or vanity about him. " Tell me of the Great Crusade," Claudius asked. Van Lien turned and looked at the Ultramarine officer next to him. " We were assigned to pacify the North of the Segmentum Obscurium. Our Fleet embarked from Elysia, heading for the Planet Lucent, to pacify it from a Khronate Cult. We delivered the Emperor's justice to the vile cultists, and moved on. 212 worlds in 110 years. Three times we assisted brother legions, Five times we were assisted by Brother Legions. On Amadeus XI, We aided Lord Logar`s Word Bearers in the destruction of a renegade Fortress. Our Primarch fought side by side with Lord Logar on the Bastions of the fortress, and both saved the other's lives. On Carden Prime, where I earned my Terminator Honors, We lost 20% of our Armored Support to Ork Fighta Bomberz`s, before Battalion Master Kreig led our assault marines against their bases." The Marine paused in the retelling to observe a squad of Devastators battling with an Infantry squad. " We fought well, Ultramarine," the Marine concluded in a dead voice. " Now we seem to have fought for nothing." Claudius looked away as Van Lien turned away. " You cannot know how it pains me to hear how my brothers have fallen." Van Lien continued. " Lord Horus? I fought alongside him and the Emperor at Rellis. He gave me this Sword" here the Marine Commander indicated the engraved weapon hanging at his side. " Lord Logar was a frequent guest at our Lord's table in the last days before the affliction." Van Lien closed his eyes for a moment, and sighed long and deep. " Now if I must face my Brothers on the field, how am I to do it with anything but sorrow in my heart?"  
  
Primarchs Quarters  
  
Inquisitor Jaccman was faced with a Quandary. At best, he had discovered the lost Second Legion, and it's missing primarch. At worst he had caused a rift that might tear the struggling Imperium apart at the seams. " The Problem is this" Jaccman sighed as he looked at the face of his opposite number, Inquisitor Debeers. " It may well be that by returning the Lord to the Imperium, we could provoke a civil war, as those who seek to redress crimes, real or imagined by the High Lords of Terra, promote Him as the new leader of the Imperium. He has the lineage, I will not doubt, and that alone is dangerous" " Let your mind be at peace" The Primarch spoke from the richly furnished bed where he lay listening to the two Inquisitors discuss the situation. " I have no desires to rule. That honor belongs to my father, and who he deems fit. All I want is to serve his memory and the memory of my brothers." " That may be so," Debeers replied, " but we must still force your lineage as a Primarch. All the Records of the Legion will have to be transferred to the fleet for the trip to Terra. There must be no doubt to who you are." " Nathan, you worry like an old woman" The Primarch chided. "No my lord, I worry as you're friend, and your aide." The Inquisitor replied, and then grew thoughtful again. " How many will you take to Terra, Sire?" " I believe a standard Company will be sufficient." The Primarch replied. " How long did Chief Apocathary Stryker say I had before I have to go into the suit?" " Another six months" Debeers replied. " Then we shall move quickly" The Primarch said. " Nathan, take Vikram with you when you go to the Command post. Tell Captain Jarrick to have his men ready." The Inquisitor nodded. " And your Honor Guard?" he inquired. The Primarch half sat up in the bed. " That is a question you already know the answer to, Nathan. Veteran Sergeants Trask, and Lorenz. As it has been since Terville." Jaccman looked at Debeers who made a gesture indicating that he would tell him later. " Very well, Lord Primarch, We shall leave you to your rest now." " Thank you Inquisitors. I shall see you at the Evening meal." Both Inquisitors rose and bowed before leaving the room. As soon as the door was closed, Jaccman turned to Debeers. " Treville? That's a City on Chros V." "Indeed," Debeers replied. " That is where the Primarch fought his last battle before the Affliction.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Bolter fire sang off the hull of the Land Raider as the Giant Troop Carrier thundered through the Debris of what had once been a small town. The Dark Eldar had struck hard, here, capturing most of the inhabitants, and subjecting them to heinous torture. But the aliens had lingered to long in their games. Now the 1st Battalion of the Second Legion had arrived, and now they were the Hunted. 20 Land Raiders, each Carrying two squads of Terminators formed the fist that had torn through the Eldar lines. Behind them came 30 More Rhinos, carrying the Power armored troops of the Battalion. Low over head swept the Land Speeders and the Thunderhawks, carrying Assault Marines and Devastator Squads. Coming in on the flanks was a sight worthy of the heavy Armor regiments of the Imperial Guard; Predator, Whirlwind and Vindicator Tanks, in squadrons of Four, firing on the move. Within the Troop bay of the Lead Land Raider Thunderclap, The Primarch completed his litany of Battle and looked up. The ten Terminators of his squad stared back expectantly. He smiled and nodded, and as one the Squad relaxed. With a Deep breath, the Leader of the Second Legion Put on his helmet, sealing himself within its armor. " One minute to Drop," The Voice of the driver echoed through their headsets. As one the Primarch and his Bodyguard stood. The LandRaiders Lascannons flared and a Raider Transport Erupted in Fire and Smoke. A Predator fired, its Autocannon barking, its target, a Reaver Jetbike swerved away from the shells, and into the Path of a LandSpeeder`s Multi Melta. Thunderclap crested a small rise and the forward ramp came down. Immediately the Primacrch and his Guard ambled off, into the heart of the Eladar Lord`s position. Skull Faced Incubi darted in, their blades clashing with Power Swords and Force Axes. Stormbolters and Flamers Began to sing their own litany of Death as the Primarch led his Bodyguard through the Eldar ranks toward the Lord. The Primarch`s Axe sang as it cleaved through the body of an Incubi. Even before the twisted alien's remains struck the ground, the giant warrior was slashing through a second Incubi with his Lightening claws. Diverting his attention a fraction, he used his psychokinetic ability to hurl a twisted Grotesque away from Veteran Sergeant Goren, and into a hovering Talos. He ducked and pivoted, avoiding a slash from a Mandrake, and rammed the butt of his axe into the Aliens face. Bone shattered, and he fired his Auxiliary Stormbolter into the creature's head, vaporizing it in a cloud of Blood and other fluid. Quickly he looked up, there was a Wycch between him and the Eldar lord, but she disintegrated, struck by a hail of Autocannon shells from Marine Herax`s Assault Cannon. The Pain, when it came was so sudden that the Primarch had no time to Scream before he was lying on the ground, contorted in agony. All around him, the men of his Guard were twisting and writhing in a parody of their Leaders pain. Recognizing the opportunity, the Dark Eldar closed in for the Kill. From his Position 1000 meters away, Inquisitor Debeers saw his Primarch and friend collapse. He shouted into his Com-net for the Tanks to close in and support, even as he bounded over, joined by Veteran Sergeant Trask, and Veteran Sergeant Lorenz and their Squads. By the Time the Last of the Eldar had been dispatched, Seven of the Terminators in the Primarch`s honor Guard were dead. The others lay severely wounded, in a half circle around the Warrior they had tried to protect even in their Agony. Apocathary Stryker arrived minutes later, to find the Primarch contorted in agony as his muscles spasmed and twisted. Quickly he did what he could, administering drugs so that the Primach fell unconscious. Only then were the men able to straighten out their leaders limbs, and he was rapidly evacuated by ThunderHawk to the Orbiting Battleship Warspite. Even as the Thunderhawk lifted off, More marines and Imperial Guard were being deployed to the Battlefield. Aboard the Warspite, Apocatharys and Adepts of the machine god labored for hours over the unconscious and supine body of the Primarch. While his troops smashed the Dark Eldar remaining on planet, the primarch lay helpless, in the throes of a raging fever. Finally, after a week of fruitless treatment, the legions Second in command, Battalion Master Greig made the decision to leave the battle zone, for the closest medical facility. The Warspite and her Escorts jumped for Macgagge, leaving General Theodore Rand and the 11th Rigel Armored Guard to mop up and secure Chros V. After a Week of travel through the Warp, Warspite entered the Macagge system. While the Slow Battleship moved in system, the Primarch, Apocathary Stryker, and two other Churgeons, Veteran Sergeant Trask, who had appointed himself the Primarchs Honor guard, in the interim, and Inquisitor Debeers boarded a Fast Cutter and made full speed for Ultramar.  
  
The best healers and Apocatharys of the Ultramarine legion worked for two full days on the Primarch. All they achieved was the reduction of his fever, and his regaining of consciousness. After a month of prayers and observation, the decision was made to shift the primarch to Mars, where the Adeptus Mechanicus could assist in the search for a cure to his malady. Seven weeks later, the Warspite arrived in Terra space, and the Primarch was taken before his father.  
  
**End FlashBack**  
  
  
  
Part one A  
  
Firing Range. Lower Levels of the Fortress.  
  
The thunder of an Assault cannon informed Libarian Serverus that one of the Ancients warriors was at practice. Having no pressing matters at hand, he stepped through the double doors, and entered the firing range. There was indeed a Dreadnought standing at the firing step. It wore the Black and Silver colors of the Second legion, and the banner projecting from its back bore the name "Anton". The Dreadnought was firing at large steel targets set 1000 meters down range. With each burst of shells, the targets were chopped apart, or knocked over, a testament to the ancient's accuracy. Standing next to the Dreadnought, was the crew cut figure of Veteran Sergeant Trask. Serverus walked over, observing the byplay between the Dreadnought and the Terminator Sergeant. They seemed to have a connection that belied the normal relationship between troops and Dreadnoughts Serverus was used to. " Honored Ancient, Veteran Sergeant" Serverus greeted the two. Both turned as one and bowed in unison. " Target Practice, Brothers?" the Librarian inquired. Trask nodded slowly. " The Primarch has ordered us to be ready to the trip to Terra." The Sergeant explained. " We're trying to get Brother Anton's Targeting system refined." " It looks refined to me. Brother Sergeant" Serverus observed. " Correction." The Dreadnought spoke in a Grating rumble. " Assault cannon targeting off by .03 of a meter. Weapon recalibration required." " You are still a perfectionist," Trask said, rapping the Dreadnought on the left arm. " You two were in the same squad" Serverus said, understanding. " Yes, until two years ago," Trask confirmed, " then Anton decided to take on an Ork Lungbursta. Got it with the Power Fist, and it got him with the Ripper claws." The Librarian smiled at the rough, familiar manner that the sergeant spoke. This man bore no taint of Chaos, despite his heraldry from the vilest of the Traitor Legions. In fact, Trask bore the weight of an entire Legion's Treachery. " How did you come to be seconded to this Legion?" Serverus inquired. The Veteran looked away.  
  
** Flashback**  
  
The World Of Plovis lay near the edge of the Segmentum Obscurium. On this world had sprung up and flourished a Cult to the Chaos God Khrone. The Khrone cultists had over taken the Government and now the few disloyal citizens had been corralled like animals in the Hive City of SoulFall. To this World came the 6th "StormHammer" Battalion of the 2nd Legion, aboard their fleet, led by the Battleship Vanguard and the Battle Barge Invincible. The Skies above the Planet were darkened as defense Lasers and orbital Cannons traded fire. Realizing the power of the Worlds Defenses. Battalion Commander Barlett had chosen to make a Drop pod assault on three main targets. 3rd Company, 6th Battalion would strike the South Pole Battery of Defense Lasers. 2nd Company, 6th Battalion would seize the North Polar batteries, and 1st Company, 6th Battalion would take the Spaceport to the west of Soulfall. At First, everything went according to plan. The Drops were made under the cover of an Atmospheric storm that fouled the sensors that the Cultists relied on to track the orbiting ships. Moving swiftly, Barlett led 1st Company in a rapid attack that overwhelmed the Cultists guarding the Spaceport. Even as Captain Furov and Second Company Battled among the laser silos at the North Pole bases, Thunderhawk Gunships carrying the 4th and 5th Companies were dispatched to Soulfall to reinforce the Battalion Commander's position. Meanwhile, Captain Gergen and his Marines shot their way into the South Pole Laser silos, and captured the command center. Then, Disaster. A Cultist Detonated a Krak grenade in the fusion generator that powered the North Pole laser sites. The Blast obliterated the site, wiping out the remaining cultists, and the Marines of the 1st Company. At the South Pole Bases, only the violent and efficient shooting of the Marines saved the base from the same fate. But hardly had they secured the facility, than they were beset by waves of screaming, Blood mad cultists. At Soulfall the situation was no better. 5th Company had hardly deployed its Whirlwinds and Devastator Squads, than the thin 1st Company line was hammered by thousands of Cultists. Barlett and his Terminator Squads were like the rocks on the shore that the Cultists broke themselves against. Supported by salvoes of Cluster missiles from the Whirlwinds, and direct fire from the Predators and Vindicators, they repelled the first waves of blood made Khronates. Desperate calls for support brought the 8th and 9th Companies to the Space Port. Their Land Raiders moved right to the line, where their Lascannons and twinlinked bolters could support the Marines on the Lines. In 50 hours the situation had changed drastically. 1st and 3rd Companies were on the ground, and under siege. 2nd company was destroyed. 4th, 5th, 8th and 9th Companies had joined the ring at the spaceport, while 6th and 7th Companies were enroute to the North Pole Base. The 6th Battalion was being assaulted by upwards of 1 million screaming devotees of the Blood God. From space, the Guns of the Invincible and the Vanguard hurled fire into the Throngs of Cultists. The Imperial navy Carrier Soulsword launched her Marauder bombers for constant raids on the Cultists bases. The Entire Planet exploded into war. After a week, Astromomican calls brought relief. The Battleship Warspite, Flagship of the Legion Fleet and her Task Force arrived. And with them came the BattleBarge Emperor's Fury, Flagship of the Sons of Horus Legion. Sergeant Trask was one of 500 Marines from the Sons of Horus that were transported to the Warspite to join the 1st Battalion assault. He was assigned to the 1st Company, which would join the 1st company of the Second Legion in a relief attack on the besieged North Pole Base. In the Drop ship Bay, the Second Legion Primarch and Lord Horus where in animated discussion. Trask could not hear what they were saying, and he was devoting his attention to the Litany of Preparation he was intoning over his Bolter. Then it was time to Drop, and Flights after Flight of Gunships and Drop Pods sped towards the planets surface. Right out of the Pods, the Marines were under attack. Trask and Squad fought like madmen, firing until Bolters ran dry and then because there was no time to reload, used them as clubs. Thankfully, Trask had taken the initiative to equip Bother Milus with a flamer, and he cleansed a dozen cultists with righteous fire. With that respite, Trask and squad were able to consolidate towards their Primarch and his Guard. With their Primarch and his Great Runesword at the head of their line, the Sons of Horus punched a wedge in the Cultists lines. Then from up ahead, came a sight that Trask, and indeed, every marine from the Sons of Horus would remember as long as they lived. Eight Black and Sliver ThunderHawks swept in, low over the Battlefeild in line abreast formation. They were so low that their Windblast tore several unfortunate cultists apart, such was the Violence of its passing. Out of the Hull and rear Doors of the lead 4 leapt the Black and Red Armored Terminators of the Second Legion's First Company. Led by their Primarch, distinctive by his Silver winged Helmet, and Black bladed BattleAxe, ThunderBlade, they landed amongst the head of the Cultist throng. The next four Thunderhawks deployed Giant, roaring Land Raiders and Predators Annihilators, which hit the Ground, crushing Cultists below their threads, and revving off, over and into the bodies of the Heretics. Trask ran and fired with the rest, but the armored drop had crushed the heart of the Cultist force. By the time the Sons of Horus reached the dropsite, the Primarch of the second Legion was standing atop his personal Land Raider, waving his Battle-Axe and leading the rest of his troops in a litany of Praise to the Emperor. Two days after the battle, reports arrived that a large force of Cultists fleeing the Second Legion forces moving out of Soulfall were retreating in good order toward the North Pole Base across the 5 kilometer wide Isthmus. The Cultists were reported to have a number of Daemons in their ranks. 1st Battalion, mounted in its Rhino's and Land Raiders sped off to intercept them. The Primarch and his Guard went on ahead in Thunderhawks, along with Horus and a company of his Marines.  
  
Standing in the Hull Door of the Gunship, Sergeant Trask took a deep breath and gripped his Bolter in gauntleted hands. The Scene before him was one of utter Chaos. A barrage of Cluster and Plasma warheads from the 1st Batallion Whirlwinds had savaged the Cultists. As they milled about in confusion, the Armored Vehicles had crashed into their Flanks and head. They had tried to fall back, and then the Second Legion warships in orbit had unleashed a thunderous bombardment that had severed the Isthmus, creating a 1000-meter Gap. The Thunderhawk pulled up and Trask leapt off, a prayer on his lips. As his feet touched the ground, he leveled his bolter and fired, cutting down three wide-eyed cultists in sprays of Blood. Next to him Brother Lus stepped forward, triggering his Flamer. Screaming Heretics disappeared in the flamer's hungry jet, as Brothers Anton, Mcade and Gorn charged forward, Chain swords singing. Trask had no idea how many he had killed when he found himself face to face with the towering, hunched winged figure of a Khrone Bloodthirster. Shock froze his limbs and the Daemon got in the first blow. Only the fact that his bolter had gotten in the way of the Greater Daemons axe saved his life. The weapon was rent in twain, but his chest plate took minimum damage. Still he was hurled back, landing on his back a dozen meters away.  
  
Brother Lus fired his Flamer at the Daemon, engulfing the creature in flame, the Creature shrugged of the inferno, stepping forward and rending the marine in two with a mighty blow of its axe. Then it turned its attention to the Fallen Sergeant, raising its Axe, drool pouring out of its mouth. Trask tensed himself awaiting the Fatal Blow, but it never came. Looking up he say a black Armored figure standing between him and the daemon. The Marine slashed at the Daemon with its Lightening claws, and the creature roared in pain and rage. As Trask staggered to his feet, the figure, which he recognized as the 2nd Legion Primarch, swung his axe in an overhead arc, slashing the daemon's head from its shoulder. As the body crumpled to the ground, the Primarch turned to Trask and offered him a hand to help him to his feet. " Are you alright, Sergeant?" " Yes, Lord Primarch.Thank you" " Think nothing of it, Sergeant. It would not do for me to let one of my Brother's marines die." With that, he was gone. Hours later, after the battle Trask was resting against a rock, mediating when the Two Primarchs walked by. Snippets of their conversation reached his ears. ".I tell you The SweBears are close to 8 meters tall." " Horus, Swebears have never grown that tall." " But think of the look on Robute`s face! He`ll stop talking about that damn Ambull for sure" " Horus, you have to let it go." " I will not be bested by a Beast!" " Oh very well Brother. Nominate a second from my ranks, and we shall hunt your Swebears." "Your Librarian" " Maximillian?" " Yes." " Very well." The Primarch stopped and turned, catching sight of Trask. "Sergeant Trask, How are you doing?" " Well Lord" " Good. Perhaps you would like to join me on a Swebear hunt?" "I would be honored Lord"  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Legion Flagship Warspite Entering Terra Orbit. One Month Eight Days Later.  
  
Debeers gave his ceremonial uniform a final Tug, as he fidgeted before the Door of his Primarchs quarters. The month long journey had reduced him to a nervous jumble. After hours of Briefings with his counterpart Jaccman, and the UltraMarine Librarian, and countless Purity tests, he was as ready as he would ever be. And he was afraid. After 10,000 years, this was not the Imperium he had served. Beneath his armor, the Inquisitor shuddered. Behind him the door opened, and the Primarch strode forth. Clad in his Black Terminator Armor, he stood, 9 feet tall, with his silver edged helmet in his hand. Automatically, Debeers bowed, but the Primarch waved the gesture away. " Are you ready, Nathan?" " As you command, Lord" " Then let us go." The Inquisitor Fell into step two paces behind his Primarch as they walked down the hallway towards the lift that would take them to the Thunderhawk Bay. Neither said a word.  
  
Imperial Palace Landing Pad A-09  
  
Cannoness Savitch stood squinting into the sky as the tiny speck grew into the familiar shape of a ThunderHawk Gunship. Behind her, in perfect ranks, clad in their Blue and gold Armor, stood 100 of her Battlesisters of the Order of the Jeweled Amytheyst. They were awaiting the arrival of the Expedition commanders who had been dispatched to Elysia. The Cryptic message received by the head of the Adeptus Terra had thrown the Palace into chaos, as messages flew back and forth between the High Lords and the Ecclesiarch, and the Space Marine masters. In fact, Three of the Marine Masters had arrived just days earlier, Logan Grimnar of the Space Wolves, Marneus Calgar of the UltraMarines, and Vladimir Pugh of the Imperial Fists. They stood back with their honor guards and the High Lords as the Thunderhawk Dropped nearer to the landing dock. The First thing the Canoness noticed was the non standard Camouflage of the craft. It didn't wear traditional Chapter Colors, instead having a silver belly, black upper hull and red tipped wings. As the Gunship flared for landing, the Canoness made a subtle gesture to her second, who gave a handsignal for the sisters to present their arms. Ostentatiously a gesture of respect, it also meant that if the company of Battlesisters had to fire, all they had to do was drop the barrels of their various weapons. The Thunderhawk touched down 10 meters away, without a sound, save the hiss of its Engines. As they spooled down, A hull door opened, and a ramp issued forth to the ground. Canoness Savitch studied the Thunderhawk. In addition to its unfamiliar heraldry colors, it also bore a gold "II" embossed behind the crew cockpit. Under the cockpit itself was a gilt edged plate, with the words "THUNDERWING" etched in black. But the strangest embelem was the sigil, bearing a sword shattering a stone on the lower portion of the nose. The hull door opened, and out stepped Inquisitor Jaccman. The Cardinal and his staff followed him. Then the Ultramarine, Space Wolf and Imperial Fist detachments stepped out of the Gunship and flied down the ramp. They stood on the right, opposite the Inquisitor and the Cardinal. The First Booming foot fall told Savitch that what was coming off the Gunship was a dreadnought, But even she was unprepared for the sight of the Cyborg lumbering down the Ramp, backed by a squad of Terminators, all wearing the colors of the Pre-Heresy, Sons of Horus Legion. At a Barked Command the sister's leveled their Bolters, but a barked order froze them in position. The Ultramarine Librarian strode forward. " Hold your fire sisters" Librarian Serverus shouted. " There is no Heresy here!" " What is the meaning of this?" High Lord Arus shouted back. From behind the Dreadnought stepped a figure that Canoness Savitch would not soon forget. He stood a full head above the Terminators, clad in Ornate Black, Red armor, with Silver, winged helmet. His left Gauntlet bore a twin barreled Storm Bolter on the back of the vambrace. His Right bore a Lightening Claw. A holstered Axe, with a blade as black as night hung at his hip. He gave of an Aura of such power, of mastered Deadliness, that the Canoness had to fight herself not to kneel. The Giant unclipped his helmet, and stowed it on his left hip. Black as night with Piercing blue eyes he stood before them. And then he spoke. " I am Janus Krosfyah, Paerator of Elysia, Primarch of the Judicator Legion, and Servant of the one true Emperor of mankind. I have returned to the Home of my father, to the service of the Imperium of Man." 


	2. First Steps

**Part Two**  
  
"First Steps"  
  
Imperial Palace. One year later  
  
For the thousandth time that day, armored boots thumped through the halls of the Imperial Palace. This time however, the wearer was anything but normal. Primarch Janus Krosfyah, and his Honor guard walked though the wide passageways on their way to the Council chambers. As they Passed, members of the Adeptus Custodes bowed and saluted, gestures that the Primarch returned. It had been a year since he had been on terra, enduring exacting evaluation, as the Inquisition tested everything, and every one who had come with him for signs of Chaos. They had found nothing, and had lost two inquisitors in the process, one Killed as he tried to mind probe the 1st Battalion Librarian Major, and the other by the Primarch himself, during a particularly over zealous Interrogation session. Krosfyah hated Inquisitors, all except the one that walked next to him. Nathan Debeers had grown up with him on Elysia, had fought with him in the wars of Pacification, and had been his most trusted aide when the Emperor had arrived on Elysia. Two Old to be fully inducted into the Legion as a Space Marine, he had none the less had most of the Implants, and had then been trained in the Inquisition. Still he was faithful to the Legion of his home world, and to his Friend. Next to his Primarch, Nathan Debeers kept his eyes focused on the ground so that his Primarch could not see the worry in them. He knew he had no worry of being mind scanned by the Primarch to ascertain his emotions, because Krosfyah could not do that. Debeers was worried. It had been over a year since the Primach had been reawakened from stasis. The Affliction he suffered from had not surfaced, and despite Chief Apocathary Strykers predictions, the Primarch maintained his strength, and agility. Debeers knew that that could not last, because already 20 marines from Captain Jarrick`s Company had fallen to the Second and third stages of the disease. Those stricken with Stage Two were immediately shipped back to Elysia on the Warspite, where they would be treated with Stimulants and Stasis to hopefully slow the damage to their Nervous, and muscular systems. Those stricken with Stage Three, 5 veteran Sergeants would be out fitted with the modified suits of Tactical Dreadnought Armor, and assigned to the command squads of the 1st Battalion. The group of 5 entered the council chamber to find the counsel already seated. As one they bowed and saluted. " Welcome, Primarch," High Lord Arus greeted them. " My Lord's" Krosfyah replied. Arus was one of the few High Lords who seemed to have believed his Claim from the beginning, and had lent crucial support at times. "We've called you here," the High Lord of the Admiralty spoke next, " to inform you that the Second Legion has been formally re-inducted into the Adeptus Astartes. However there are certain changes that must be made.to conform to the Codex written by your honored brother Gulliman. You Legion will have to be divided into successor Chapters. You Fleet will be divided accordingly, and." "Lord Admiral" The Primarch`s voice cut through the Chamber like a knife. " At Present, My Legion's strength is one Battalion of 1000 men. 9000 of my Troops remain in stasis, cursed by my affliction through their gene seed. I see no need for our Legion to be divided." " You will abide by the Regulations!" Lord Vinner Snapped. " Those Regulations were drawn up without my legion in mind." Krosfyah retorted. " And I will not dilute my field strength on the words in a eon old tome." " You disrespect." "No Lord Vinner. I Honor the memory of my Brother Robute. We fought together at the Midras Bastion, and I know that his decisions would not be based on ancient dictates!" "HERESY!" Vinner squawked, rising red faced to his feet, " I demand." SILENCE! The thundering voice echoed, not in the cavernous chamber, but in the minds of the assemblage there. As one they threw themselves to the Ground, leaving only Krosfyah standing. "Father" the Primarch whispered. MY SON. AFTER ONE HUNDRED CENTURIES I HEAR YOUR VOICE AGAIN, AND I SEE THAT YOU HAVE NOT CHANGED. IT PLEASES ME TO HAVE YOU HERE WITH ME ON EARTH, AND FOR THAT REASON I NOW ORDER THAT YOUR LEGION REMAIN, AS IT IS, UNDIVIDED. " Thank you, father" THE DARKNESS COMES SOON, MY SON. YOU MUST REMAIN STRONG TO COMBAT THE EVIL THAT WILL BE SPAWNED. FEAR NOT FOR I WILL BE WITH YOU, AND SO WILL YOUR BROTHERS. GO NOW, AND KNOW THAT I WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU. Krosfyah dropped to one knee, and bowed. " Thank you, father" LORD VINNER! The Emperor boomed. KNOW THAT FROM THIS MOMENT ON, PRIMARCH KROSFYAH AND HIS TROOPS ARE OPERATING UNDER MY DIRECT COMMAND. HINDER THEM NOT, AT YOUR PERIL. Krosfyah walked out as the High Lords began blabbing to the Emperor that they could not see.  
  
Battleship Warspite. Command Center  
  
Reorganizing a legion was no simple task, the Primarch groused to himself. The easiest thing he had had to do was secure Imperial Guard troops to support his Legion. Three Regiments, two Armored and one Infantry plus a Full Armored Division had been offered. These he would put to the defense of Elysia, and fill their billets with the Troops General Axel commanded back on Elysia. The problems lay elsewhere. Traditionally, 7th Battalion had been the heavy Support Battalion, fielding the Leviathan fortress, Vindicator siege and Whirlwind heavy Missile Launcher tanks, and the heavy Dreadnoughts. But with the Losses to the affliction that had plagued the 10th Battalion, Krosfyah was tempted to do away with the Scout Battalion entirely and induct its members into the 7th Battalion as field protection for the heavy support units. But you need Scouts his mind told him. A scout Battalion is a luxury that you cannot afford. Its not like you will be gaining new Initiates to the legion with your flawed Gene-Seed. The Primarch leaned back and pondered the paper before him. That was the root of the problem, he realized. His legion had no way to make up battle losses. The Primarch sighed. Before him were other forms, notices from the Adeptus Titanicus, a requisition from the Grey Knights for "suitable Subjects" and the form announcing the formation of a new Company in his First Battalion. That caught his eye.  
  
Fifty Days Later. Elysia  
  
Canoness Savitch turned to stare out over the Battlements, and catch the full beauty of the Elysian Sunset. The Raven-haired Woman relaxed and smiled a little as the rays of the Sun bathed her armor, burnishing it in a shower of gold. Her Armor was now Black and sliver like the Armor of the Second Legion, except for her insignia, which remained the Blue cross of the Order of the Jeweled Amethyst over the Red Lightning claw of the 1st Battalion. The Canoness was happy. It was a rare feeling, and she reveled in it. Elysia was not like any planet she had ever served on. The People were warm and friendly, and devout in their worship of the Emperor. They worked hard, and prospered. When her sisters commenced the construction of their Abbey, within one day, she was amazed at the numbers of citizens that dropped by, some with food, most offering their Labor. The Elysian's, she noted were not the most well off of Imperium Citizens, but they gave of themselves selflessly. And like on Macagge they worshiped the Hulking Marines that they had given birth to. The Judicators were not like any other Legion she had served alongside. Most she saw as threats, even as she served with them in battle. Some Like the Space Wolves bordered on Heresy with their Practices. All merited close inspection. But the Judicators-they seemed above all that. Two squads of Tacticals and a Quartet of Techmarines had even turned up on the fifth day of the renovation and construction of the Monastery of the Holy Order, and Aided in the clearing and refurbishment of a collapsed wing of the building. Then on the eleventh day, a Squad of Dreadnoughts from the 5th Company had arrived and proceeded to demolish the Apse and nave of the Monastery to make way for the Barracks and Scarcity the sisters planned to build. The Chapters Dreadnoughts were the most Atypical of all the units. The Dreadnoughts she had fought alongside were for the most part cold and robotic, warriors of purpose, and nothing else. The Blood Angel Furioso was the only one that seemed to have a personality, if you could call its berserk rage personality. But the Judicator Dreadnoughts could keep a conversation, they could tell jokes, and as far as she could tell, they were still very much human. The Battlement shook, and Savitch swung around to face an example of the unique and varied Ancients. The Dreadnought before her was colored in the traditional Black and red, save the gleaming silver of its Sarcophagus. It bore the Hammer in the Lighting Bolt Motif of the 6th Battalion. The banner it wore above it proclaimed its name as Meridian. " Ancient Brother Meridian" Savitch said, saluting. " Canoness Savitch" the Dreadnought rumbled. "I bring you Duty orders." Canoness Savitch tilted her head as she walked over to the Battlesuit. " Yes Brother?" " There has been a apparent Khronate Cult uprising on the planet Weald in the Segmentum Solar. The High Lords have detailed our Legion to suppress the rebellion. The Primarch has instructed that three companies of the 6th Battalion, as well as 6 squads of your sisters be embarked on the Battle Barge Reliant, and dispatched forthwith to the Planet." The Canoness nodded, feeling her familiar urge for battle rise again. " Will you be joining us, Ancient Brother Captain?" " I long for combat, Canoness," the Dreadnought replied, " I would not miss it for the Empire."  
  
Battle Barge Reliant. Approaching Weald Three Weeks Later  
  
Weald was a Feral Ice world, Savitch noted. The Bloodthirsty nature of the Cults of Khrone might appeal to the base savages that would inhabit the continents below. If that was the case, their lust for blood would be their undoing. The Reliant`s four Escorts, two Cobra's and two Firestorms had already taken up their positions over the planet. The Drop would be in two hours. " Canoness" Savitch turned to see a bare headed Marine Standing behind her.  
  
" Your Pardon madam, you are needed on the Bridge."  
  
Reliant Bridge  
  
The Canoness arrived on the Bridge to find the Commanders of the Three Companies, and the Cardinal assigned to the mission poring over the holomap. She saluted as she entered, receiving the same honors from the three marines. " Canoness, we have a change in plan," Captain Brennan said. " An Agri World near the edge of this system has reported a large incursion from a Genestealer cult. The Blood Angel 4th Company has responded, but they have invited us to join them in the cleansing of the incursion. We have detailed the 4th and 8th Companies to the task, while our 9th Company, augmented by your sister's deals with the Cultists below." Savitch nodded. " The Sisters of the Jeweled Amethyst stand ready to drop at your signal, Brother Captain," She said.  
  
2 Hours Later.  
  
The Drop pod hammered into the Ground, momentarily stunning the passengers with the Ferocity of the Impact, but the Battle trained sisters shrugged off the effects, and grabbed their Bolt guns and unstrapped from the seats as the Pods doors came open. Savitch dropped her autotargeter into place over her right eye, clenched her sword by the hilt and stepped off the Pod. Into hell.  
  
In later years the 6th Battalion would look back upon the battle of the Weald Drop site as one of their finest efforts. The Initial wave of Drop pods, which landed the Dreadnoughts and the Battle sisters were not molested, It was 50 Seconds later, as the second wave of Drop Pods plummeted from the Sky that the Mobile Artillery opened fire, not targeting the Drop Pods but the drop Zone. Simultaneously, Hellhound Fire throwers surged out from cover and unleashed their inferno cannons. Two Squads of Sisters were incinerated instantly, their bodies exploding into flame, and then collapsing in piles of charred ash. As the Confused and shocked sisters milled around, 4 Leman Russ Battle tanks surged out of the cover of a grove of trees, their sponson mounted Bolters Chattering death into the throngs of milling female warriors. The Slaughter would have been complete there, but for the Intervention of Dreadnought 8-Brother Ancient Goric. Stepping clear of his Pod, the dreadnought Pivoted and raised his left arm mounted Multi-Melta. The Crew of the number 4 Leman Russ, never saw their killer, as the Dreadnought fired a beam of superheated matter through their tanks hull, igniting ammunition and fuel in a hellish explosion that tossed the turret meters into the air. Simultaneously, Brother Ancient Meridian took a thundering series of steps forward and grabbed the second Russ By the Turret with his Power Claw. Metals screamed in torment as the Dreadnought tore the Turret off the hull and swung it like a throwing club, slamming it into the side of the 3rd Battle tank. Before the stunned Crew could react, he lifted his right arm Assault cannon and fired. The heavy shells tore through the weakened side armor, and the Tank fireballed into the sky. " Dreadnoughts! Forward for the Emperor and Krosfyah!" Meridian roared. The two Giants ambled forward, closing the distance to the last two Tanks. The Trail Russ had apparently gotten bogged and was kicking up trails of mud as it tried to move. The Commander got his turret around, but Brother Goric fired first, the Multi Melta coring through the Turret, and transforming the vehicle into an inferno. The last Russ turned its attention away from the sisters it was Massacring and targeted the incoming Dreadnought. It fired, missing low as Meridian seemed to jump, and then the Dreadnought hit the Tank, Power claw crushing and tearing through metal and crew alike. Just like that, the ambush was over. But the Toll was horrible. Of the 60 sisters and 40 Space Marines Landed in the First Wave, 50 had been killed by the Fire throwers, or the Russ Tanks, 12 more were horribly wounded, and would require EVAC from the Thunder Hawks that would bring the Armor. The Second Wave, led by Captain Brennan and the last 2 Dreadnoughts was basically unscathed. The Force consolidated, waiting for the Thunder hawks to arrive, when they did, they bought 8 Rhino's, 4 Predators, and 4 Whirlwinds, as well as the sisters 4 Chimera's and two Hellhounds. With the grievous losses suffered, Brennan had no choice but to call for support from the Company of Imperial Guard assigned to the Reliant. While depleting them would leave the Battle Barge dangerously vulnerable to a boarding attack, it at least brought the Force back up to full strength. Once that was done the Thunder hawks lifted off, heading up to the Reliant as it pressed on toward the second target.  
  
Canoness Savitch walked over to the silent hulk of Brother Meridian. The Dreadnought stood quietly; over the wrecked remains of the Leman Russ he had destroyed with its Assault Cannon. The body of one of the Crew lay there, a smear where much of the lower body had been. The Dreadnought spoke as she drew near, its normally booming voice modulated to a near Whisper. " He looks so young, Canoness" " He was a Traitor, a Heretic" Savitch Replied. " But why was he a heretic, Canoness" the Dreadnought replied. " Why was this boy, in the cupola of a Leman Russ, trying to blow my leg off?" " I do not know." Savitch replied, " and I do not care, for it is not important." " But it is, Canoness" Meridian replied, half turning to face her. " To defeat the disease, we must know the Cause." " They are from the Metlin 17th" One of the Imperial Guard officers said as he examined the body. " The 17th are a good unit, just recently from fighting Hive fleet Kraken. They have never shown Heresy before." " Then it is our duty to discover why they have," Captain Brennan joined the discussion. " And our duty to cleanse it." The Blonde haired Captain looked at the Canoness. " Sister, my apologies for your losses in battle. I did not anticipate such heavy resistance from Khronate cultists."  
  
The Dreadnought turned back to the Wrecked Tank. " Captain, I have fought Khronates, as have you. Those Heretics never use Tanks. This.. This is something else."  
  
The Force boarded their transports and set off. 2 Predators led, followed by 2 Rhino's and 3 Chimera's, then Four More Rhinos, the Chimera Command vehicle, 4 Whirlwinds, and the last two Rhino's those fitted with Hunter Killer Missiles forming the tail of the Main body. 30 meters behind came the last two Predators, and on the flanks Walked the Dreadnoughts, each escorted at a safe distance by the Hellhounds. They drove for hours, following the winding road that led to the only Imperial city on planet. Despite vigilant scanning, there was no discernable pursuit. It was nearing dusk when the attack came. It came as the convoy was founding a corner at the base of a huge hill. There was a ruined village half way up the hill, and a river, half kilometer from the road itself. Out of the Gloom, a hunter Killer missile impacted on the Lead Predator. The warhead blasted the tank in a half circle, killing the Crew, and effectively blocking the road. A second later another missile flashed out of the gloom, impacting on the right track of the second Tank. The impact didn't destroy the tank, but it wrecked the Track, and left the convoy helpless on the road. The damaged Predator opened fire with its Twin Auto cannons, firing off into the gloom. The Dreadnought ahead of it, Brother Ancient Uvris stepped back to cover the tank, lifting his Assault cannon and searching for a target. " Dismount!" Captain Brennan shouted as his command squad piled out of the Rhino. The Captain waved his power sword, signaling three Squads to consolidate with him. "What's out there?" Brennan inquired of his Squad's Techmarine. Brother Alvan consulted his Auspex, and shook his head. " Nothing I can see, Captain" " Emperor Damn them!" Brennan swore. The Captain ran a hand over his face, and thought quickly. " Alright, lets flush them out. Lt.Hobbins deploy your men on the hill above us, protect our Devastators. Canoness, secure the ruins, and provide over watch. I will lead the remainder of our Force toward the river, and seek to draw their fire. Once they are pin pointed, the tanks and the Dreadnoughts will crush them." One by one the commanders nodded their understanding, and moved out. They had hardly moved 10 feet when a flurry of missiles swarmed out of the tree line. Five APC`s went up in balls of light and debris. The Concussion knocked the Imperial troops over, some unmoving, others scrambling to their feet and seeking cover. Canoness Savitch got to her knees and looked around groggily. Ahead of her was Celestian Talessa, the Sister in charge of the Retributor Squad assigned to the second Chimera. The Celestian was shouting, waving her squads to their feet, and directing them toward the Cover of the ruins. Savitch got to her feet and followed her warriors. At the base of the hill Captain Brennan locked his helmet, and jogged off with his squad. Three other Squads had already assembled, two Tactical, and one Devastator, all-advancing in a slow walk, seeking targets. Dreadnought 2, Brother Ancient Arrad joined the line. Out of the Gloom came an earsplitting cry, a scream that Brennan had heard last an Eon before. " BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!" " Marines! Battle Line!" Brennan roared " For the Emperor and Krosfyah!!"  
  
The sound of Blazing bolters filled the dusk as the Marines opened fire. The Two tactical Squads blazed away into the dusk, and where rewarded by a Cacophony of screams, as explosive bolts found their mark. The damaged Predator joined in the Barrage, its Sponson mounted Lascannons flashing in the gloom. The Twin Linked auto cannons fired, their huge shells ripping through the foliage, and they must have hit something vital because a tremendous explosion mushroomed out of the trees. By the light of the explosion, the Marines saw the figures of literally thousands of cultists streaming through the woods towards the road. From the hill, the 4 surviving Devastators opened fire. Assault Cannons blasted streams of explosive bullets into the horde, the lone missile Launcher coughed, sending Cluster Warheads on a One-Way path. Further back, the Whirlwinds rolled off the Road perching themselves on the hillside silhouetted against the sky. Their missile racks swiveled and unleashed their loads of high explosive death. Explosions erupted in the middle of the wave of humanity, and it wavered. From the Dark Forest, missiles soared into the sky, spiraling in on the exposed Whirlwinds. Three of the Missile vehicles were struck, blowing apart in thundering fireballs, the third tracked up as the alert driver spotted the missile in flight, and the weapon missed. Dreadnought Ulvis tracked in on the Launch sites, his Assault Cannon barking. In the Confusion whether or not he got a hit was unclear, because the wave of blood mad Humans swept over the marine line.  
  
Captain Brennan knew he was dead, knew that he had erred, but refused to let that sap his courage. The Captain dropped his empty bolter, and brought his Power sword up in a slash that tore through the arms of a screaming man. With his Power glove he punched a second cultist in the head, the Augmented fist tearing right through the man's head. The Marines killed with power and Precision, but there were too many. The Cultists circled the Marine line, forcing the Armored warriors to fight back to back. Dreadnought Arrad swiveled his hip, bringing his Lightning claws in a sweep that cut through 6 Cultists. The Dreadnought triggered the Auxiliary Flamer, incinerating another half dozen cultists. Still more closed, leaping on the Legs of the Dreadnought as fast as they were shot, stabbed and pulled off. Brennan avoided a wild slash and gutted the attacker with his sword. As he turned he caught sight of three Cultists clinging to the Dreadnought's legs, two more clambering up its back and one on the Left arm. Arrad was firing down into the throng with his Plasma cannon, slashing with the Claws, but he was not dislodging them, then Brennan noted the bulky packs strapped to the chests of the Cultists. The Judicator captain Lunged toward the Dreadnought.  
  
From the hillside, Savitch looked away as the Meltabombs detonated. A bright white flash swallowed up the whole area below her, and she dropped to the ground.  
  
Down in the Valley Dreadnought Meridian faced the explosion. The shock wave pummeled the Massive Cyborg, but the ancient's power kept it up right. Sensors however were burned out or disabled by the force of the detonation, though, and the marine within the suit was temporarily disoriented.  
  
The Battle continued. Cultists swarmed up the road, Melta bombs strapped to their bodies, clambering over the stopped armored vehicles, and blowing themselves apart in a pyrotechnic monument to their god. From the hill, the Retributors and the sole Imperial Guard heavy weapon squad raked the heretics with heavy bolter fire, but it did little to dissuade them. Still they came on, and now they reached the crest of the hill, in desperation Celestian Talessa ordered the Hellhounds to advance and try to beat back the Cultists with their Inferno cannons. The four Tanks rumbled around the hill and unleashed the fearsome power of their Fire throwers in a broad swathe that burned a 400-meter wide swathe to bare earth and incinerated every cultist within that arc. And still they came on, running over the hot ground, leaping over the charred remains of their fellows, screaming for the blood of those who defied them. Dreadnought Ulvis fell back, his assault cannon chopping apart whole bodies in a spray of gore and innards. The cultists were too maddened to notice the Dreadnought, and the Assault cannon barrage was chopping up their flank. Then out of the mist, came the spiraling trails of Hunter Killer Missiles. Three were aimed for the Hellhounds, and all three hit, shattering the thinly armored vehicles, two more homed in on the Dreadnought, knocking the Ancient Warrior backward, but not knocking it down. With a bellow, Dreadnought Goric charged down the Hill. He fired his Multi Melta, blowing apart another 4 cultists and then he was alongside his brother Marine, and they both stood, back to back, and the Cultists changed direction, swarming toward the two war machines.  
  
" I have you!" Brother Noren, the Missile Launcher Devastator shouted, "Sister, I have a Rhino, Hull Down in the Woods, with a Hunter Killer Missile launcher!" the Marine ducked as a bolt from a laspistol whined over his head. " Someone load me a Plasma Round!" One of the Imperial Guardsmen left his Position, scrambling over to the rock where Noren knelt with his Launcher. Rapidly he picked up the round and slammed it into the launcher. " Clear!" He shouted and rapped the marine on the Helmet. The missile blasted from the launcher, arching a flat trajectory toward its target. It flew true, striking the target under the launcher, and the hostile Rhino fireballed into the night. " Scratch One Rhino!" Noren Shouted. " There will be more, Lt. Hobbins screamed, " look for them!!" A Predator roared over the crest of the hill, firing its Auto cannon into the Forest. Its Commander stood up in the turret, blazing away with its storm bolter. " Fall back to the Ruins!!" Talessa screamed. The Heavy support troops disengaged first, covered by the fire from the Last Predator, Last Chimera, and last Hellhound, and the two damaged Dreadnoughts as they fell back. They ran to the ruined houses, setting up there, and restarting their fire. Again the Trails of hunter Killer Missiles streamed out of the Woods, but only two this time. One impacted squarely on the turret of the Chimera, gutting the Vehicle in a white flash. The Second wobbled in flight, gouging out a 3 foot crater a meter from the Predator. The Marine driver needed no urging and Tracked up, as a Jet-black vehicle surged out of the Trees. Dreadnought Goric saw It first, a massive shape covered with symbols, and spikes. It lacked a turret, but the Twinned Lascannons on its side more than made up for that failing. "LAND RAIDER!" the Dreadnought bellowed. With a screaming roar the Land Raider burst onto the Road. It's Lascannons Blasted, and the Imperial Guardsmen manning the Heavy Bolter vanished in a flash of light. Goric roared and charged down the hill. The Land Raiders gunners were slow to target the onrushing Behemoth, and by the time they traversed the guns to target the Ancient, Goric was less than 5 meters away. Both fired at the same time. Both hit. The Multi Melta slashed through the Left side Las Cannons like a hot knife, coring deep into the hull of the Armored Vehicle. The Land Raider's return shot Tore the weapon arm off the Dreadnought. Goric bellowed in shock and rage as he crashed into the Land Raider. The two titans struggled for a moment, the Daemon spirit that drove the Land Raider roaring and straining against the Power of the Dreadnought. The contest lasted only seconds more, because the Dreadnought raised his Power fist and slammed it through the front of the Land Raider, at it's weakest point- the Drivers hatch. Then he triggered the built in Flamer. The Land Raider Exploded in a thundering Ball of flame. The force of the Blast tossed Goric`s hull Back 20 meters, and severed the legs from the Torso. The Remains of the Dreadnought crashed to the Ground with a loud thud heard over the screams of the Cultists. "GORIC!!" Ulvis`s roar carried over the Battlefield. The damaged Dreadnought lunged forward, firing his Assault cannon. Shells the size of wine bottles lashed through the Forest, blasting apart trees and bodies, piercing into the metal hull of a vehicle and detonating its fuels and ammunition in a searing fireball. "Dreadnought Ulvis!" Brother Meridian commanded. " Disengage now and Fall back to re-arm!" Ulvis heard the order, and took another three steps forward before the ammo drum for the Assault cannon ran dry. That cut through his rage like a knife, and the Dreadnought began to retreat up the hill, as the surviving Retributors poured on the fire to cover the fall back. With the last of the vehicles destroyed, the cultists paused for a moment. It was a brief respite, allowing the Exhausted survivors to slam fresh Clips into Bolters, Charge Flamers, and select new rounds for missile launchers. Ulvis made it to the line of buildings, and took up a position alongside the Imperial guard heavy Weapons team. A young Guardsman looked up at the Dreadnought, and jumped up to carry out a quick check of the Assault Cannon, Tech Marine Kreos moved to assist, his servo arm carrying a fresh Drum for the cannon Between them, the two managed to unclip the empty drum, and manhandle the new clip into place, and then the Cultists charged again. Yelling a Battle Litany Celestian Talessa squeezed the trigger on the heavy Bolter she had propped up on a broken wall. The weapon thundered, hurling explosive shells in a chest high line, shattering the first line of cultists. The other two heavy bolters opened fire as well, along with the two Assault cannons, and every bolter in the squad. The fury of the fire stopped the cultist's cold, and then they surged forward. The Dreadnoughts were silent, as their weapons were not yet reloaded. As the cultists got closer, the flamers went into action, torching more men, and then the Dreadnoughts brought their firepower to bear, but now it was too late, and the wave of blood mad people washed into the thin Imperial Line.  
  
Planet Corus  
  
Captain Bennett, Judicator 4th Company, 6th Battalion Roared with delight as a hellfire round from one of the Centurion Variant Predators slammed through the Bony chest plate of a Carnifex. The back of the tank-sized creature exploded outward in a shower of Ichor and acid, and the giant collapsed to the ground. The Captain lifted his double Barreled Storm bolter and sprayed the few remaining Termagants with explosive shells. From his perch atop the turret of the Command vehicle, he could see the other 24 Predators of his company in a wide V formation. They had hit the flank of the Tryanid reinforcements and torn it apart. Not one tank had been lost, and from reports, only 12 of Hunnar`s 8th Company Marines had been felled. Of course, on the Blood Angel side, casualties were somewhat higher. From what he'd heard on the Planet Guard frequency, the Blood Angels had broken ranks and charged the Gene stealer Cult forces that they were supposed to be fighting. This had had two effects, neither good. First, the mad charge might have torn the Gene stealer forces to pieces, but 36 Marines would serve the Emperor no longer, and 20 more would need months of care before they were battle ready. That left the Blood Angels with just 44 marines to defend their sector. The second effect was that charging and not picking their targets had killed neither the Magus nor the Patriarch of the Cult. They still lurked out there, but at least in that respect he had an ace to deploy.  
  
Strike Force Creuth. Penetrating Agri Storage Warehouse sector  
  
Liberian Creuth was a rarity among the Judicators. He was one of the 200 Librarians in the Legion who were truly psychic. The powers of the warp were not blocked from his mind, leaving him with just telekinetic abilities like the other Legion Chaplin Librarians. He was a Full-fledged Psyker, and Devoted to his Primarch and Imperium. Around him was gathered the very best troops of the 6th Battalion. They had spent months on Macagge, learning from the Ultramarines who had fought the Tryannid hive fleets. They were Tyrannid hunters. And this was their trial by fire. The psychic imprint of the Magus was clear as the sun. Creuth could feel it in his head, drawing him onward. He looked up to the tops of the Granaries, were the Jump pack fitted five scouts were perched. Under Sergeant Terlith, the squad was trained to fight in autonomous groups of 2 or 3. There were two marines carrying Powerful sniper rifles, loaded with the same explosive Hellfire ammunition that the tanks had used to devastate the main Tyrannid Force. Two other marines carried Bolters loaded with the same Projectiles, as well as Auspex`s for life form detection. And then there was the sergeant with his Flamer and Power sword. Terlith had deployed his squads to each end of the Granary towers. They were silent, just waiting. Back with the main body, Creuth could feel the impatience of the two Terminator Squads and the Dreadnoughts with him. They were the heavy support he would need if he were to face both the Magus and the Patriarch. The Lead Dreadnought in particular, had been a Librarian of some power, before his ascension to the honored ranks of the ancients, and he had lost none of his Power over the Eons. " Scout Liaz to Creuth" his Comlink chirped. " I have them, Librarian, the Patriarch, two Lictors, a Cranifex and a Biovore. Also the Magus, and a squad of Purestrain, 1000 meters from my Position." " Librarian Crueth to all Units, Hold and Do not Engage," the Marine Pskyer ordered. " Scout Squad Terlith, continue to observe. Uplink your Data to Dreadnought 89. Squad Bretto, Overwatch!" That said, the Librarian bounded forward, closely followed by the Terminators and three of the Dreadnoughts. The Last Dreadnought, Brother Ancient Toria, froze in position, five Tactical Marines deploying to cover the battle suit. Toria had been a Devastator before he had been honored with his Primarchs`s affliction. After his Ascension, he had requested that his Weapons be the same as he had wielded as a Marine, a Plasma Gun, and a Missile launcher. It was the missile launcher he now elevated, selecting Cluster Warheads for half the salvo, and Frag warheads for the rest. Then he waited for the data from the scouts. The Magus and company were apparently heading for one of the grounded landing craft, seeking to get off planet, to spread their filth all over again. But the size of the Patriarch was slowing them down. "Fire!" Creuth bellowed into his Comlink as he hurdled a low wall, "Fire!" Dreadnought Toria launched a full salvo of six missiles. They were not fired blindly, but aimed at a specific point, 5 meters ahead of the Patriarch. Creuth saw the effect of the salvo as he entered the gap between two buildings. The Cluster warheads detonated 10 metes up showering the Patriarch and his bodyguard with tiny capsules of explosive acid. Right on the tail of the Cluster detonation came the sharp crack-booms of the Frag warheads detonating and the screams of the Carnifex as it was peppered with hot shards of metal. The Screamer Killer turned to face the Librarian, and bellowed out its Challenge, raising its scythe like arms high into the air. Dreadnought 60, Brother Ancient Librarian Farria stepped into the open. The Dreadnought lowered its right arm mount, the one bearing the Centurion cannon, and fired. A Hellfire shell blasted forth from the muzzle of the oversized cannon, tearing into the chest of the towering beast. A second later, the shell exploded, blowing the Carnifex`s upper body apart. The Dead Carcass slumped to the Ground, as Farria stepped forward, as Dreadnought 85, Brother Ancient Captain Jures moved into firing range. Unlike Farria, Jures was not configured for long range targeting. He was a tank killer. Twin Lascannons spat fire and the Torso of the nearest Lictor exploded in a wash of gore. Jures fired again, and the Lictor screamed as beams of Coherent light vaporized its upper chest. By now the Librarian and the Terminators were 50 meters from the Tyrannids. The head of the Magus was surrounded by a halo of light as the man-turned-abomination brought his psychic powers to bear on the Terminators. To no effect. The Armored marines brought their Storm bolters up as they ran. The Eldritch fire of the Magus's attack played over their armor, but like all marines who bore their Primarch`s Gene- seed, they were not affected. Creuth lifted his Force Axe, and unleashed his own Psychic attack. Behind him the 3rd Dreadnought lumbered into range and opened fire with its Centurion cannon. A Hellfire shell tore into the center of the Biovore, and the Psychic beast exploded. The Patriarch lifted a clawed hand and gestured towards the attackers, and the surviving Lictor and the 12 Gene stealers surged towards the Terminators and the Librarian. The Patriarch itself surged with impossible speed towards the three Dreadnoughts. Farria fired again, and the Alien's leg exploded at the knee. Jures fired, and bolts of laser light slashed through the torso of the beast, drawing a spine-chilling scream from the creature as it crashed to the Plasticrete pavement. Psychic energies surged around the dreadnoughts as the Patriarch tried again to breach the sarcophagus and get at the minds within. Ancient Brother Sergeant Lokar trigged his Centurion cannon, and the chest of the grotesque creature erupted in a shower of purple ichor. All three Dreadnoughts advanced, aiming their flamers at the fallen Patriarch, and fired. The Magus's power may have had no effect on the Terminators, but the claws of the Gene stealers was another matter entirely. Brother Mulis lost his left arm when a `stealer leapt over the stream of purging flame from his weapon, and struck at him with 2 of it's four arms. His Partner, Brother Kelea targeted the offending `stealer with his Storm bolter, blowing it apart in showers of red and purple. No other of the Gene-stealers made it to the line of Terminators, and neither did the Lictor, shot apart by the guns of the scout squad. All eyes turned to the battle between the Librarian and the Magus, a battle that came to a short and bloody end as the Librarians force Axe shattered the Magus`s Psychic shield and severed his leg at the knee. The man's scream rang out over the buildings, as the Blood Angel Command Rhino skidded around the corner, and disgorged a squad of red armored marines. The Blood Angel Captain, a tall, blonde haired man with the name Lucius on his shoulder pad walked over to where Creuth and Farria stood over the mewling body that had once been the Magus of the Gene stealer cult. " This is the Heretic?" he inquired "It is" Farria responded. " So what are you waiting for?" the Blood Angel Captain asked. " Well we were just wondering," Creuth said," Should we bury him or burn him?" For a second the face of the red armored officer darkened, and then he smiled. " Burn him," he said, and turned, signaling his squad to follow. Creuth turned to the Dreadnought next to him. " Do it." The scream of the fat man was lost in the roar of the Flamers igniting.  
  
Elysia. Judicator Fortress A Day Later  
  
The air sang with the sound of the Primarchs Thunderblade as the warrior went through his daily routine of exercises. Behind him, 50 members of his 1st Company followed his every move, chanting a litany of praise to the Emperor. The Inquisitors who had been assigned to access the Legion's Purity observed this Daily practice. While most of the officers of the Inquisition merely observed, one did so with a critical eye. Inquisitor Neros was easily the least experienced of the 4 Inquisitors, but he was the most Zealous. This Zealousness had earned him the favor of High Inquisitor Apollyon, and this assignment. Neros watched distastefully as the Marines went through this wasteful routine. Instead of spending time in devotion and praise to the emperor, these Marines dallied in martial practices that ate up hours of their time. He was going to have a talk with their Primarch as soon as he could get an audience, because such deviation could not long be allowed. It could lead to heresy. Something else caught his eye. The Inquisitors Chiefs assigned to the Legion had been allowing the Sisters if the Jeweled Amethyst to mingle and share close confines with the Marines. He would have something to say about that as well.  
  
Weald. 3 Days Later  
  
A light rain revived Savitch. Slowly the Canoness opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground, around her lay the bodies of the cultists who had fallen in the last desperate moments of the battle. The Canoness groaned, her side hurt, as did her head. Slowly she tried to rise, but her left arm would not respond to her command. It took an effort for her to get her right arm under her body, and lever herself up. Slowly, torturously, she made it to her knees and looked around. Only the dead populated the small square. Savitch looked down at herself. Her Armor was scarred and flaked from numerous hits. There was a deep gash in her side, and her left arm was at an odd angle to the rest of her. Savitch shuffled over on her knees to where her sword lay, in the black mud. The thrice-blessed weapon had shattered on the armor of one of the cultists, and was now useless. Still, Savitch was able to use it as a crutch to stand on, and lever herself to her feet. She was getting flashes of what had transpired in the final moments now. It has been down to less than 10 of them, one Devastator with a useless Missile Launcher, 2 Imperial Guard, 4 of her sisters, three Marines, and two badly damaged Dreadnoughts. There had been over a hundred in the last wave, and almost 20 black armored, ominous figures. The two Heavy Bolters and the last shells in the Dreadnought's Assault Cannons had ripped through the Charging, screaming heretics as they closed. Then as the heavy guns ran dry, the familiar hiss of Flamers had boiled away the rain, incinerating to ash those unlucky enough to be in the path of the flames. And then, their minds commended to the Emperor, the survivors had met the cultists in close combat. All of the Marines were armed with Power swords, and the Lone Veteran Sergeant in Terminator Armor wielded a deadly looking Force Axe. Her Sisters as well were all armed with Chain Swords, while the Guardsmen had scavenged Power swords from the Dead. Fighting as one, minds clear of all, save the knowledge of the Emperors love; they had killed, and killed, and Killed. Chanting Battle hymns, Marine and Sister had fought alongside Imperial Guardsman, and Dreadnought, and their fury had been awesome to behold. The raw blood mad cultists could not stand before them, and it was only when they were beset by the armored figures of the Traitor marines, that they were stopped. The Guardsmen had the bad fortune to meet the lead 5 Chaos Marines. They died valiantly though, Their Weapons and skill too ill directed to pierce the cursed armor they struck at. Seeing the deaths of his comrades, Devastator Noren shouted a warning and charged the Traitors, his Power sword up raised. He cleaved the helmet of the first traitor in two, dropping the loathsome traitor like a fly. A quick pivot brought him into range of a second traitor, and Noren rent him in twain with a powerful blow, just as a mighty blow from a chain axe cut into his chest. The mortally wounded Devastator turned and lurched into his killer, driving his sword into the body of the traitor even as his soul fled to the Emperors side. The rest of the survivors met the Traitors and it became a battle of desperation. A force axe tore through the back of a Traitor as he throttled a Sister. A Power Sword spilled the guts of a Marine onto the soil, as the traitor's head flew off, courtesy of a mighty backhand swing from Dreadnought Ulvis. The Mighty Traitor Champion challenged the Dreadnought, leaping onto the Sarcophagus and slamming his cursed sword through the armor, seeking the body below. He missed with the First thrust, and Ulvis grabbed a Chaos Terminator, crushing the mighty, centuries old armor in his grip. The Dreadnought then reached up, trying to pluck the Traitor Terminator off his hull. He failed, and the Traitor stabbed downward savagely, and the air was rent with Ulvis`s howl of Pain and rage. As the dreadnought crashed to the ground, the Traitor Flipped lightly off the falling war machine, landing four feet from the metal behemoth as he hit the ground. Before him and the four survivors of his unit, stood Talessa, Savitch, the Marine sergeant, and the battered figure of Dreadnought Meridian. " Such feeble warriors of the false Emperor." The Black suited Marine taunted. " Your Deaths bore me, really." Then he paused. " Lord Sorcerer, you can come out now, the Pups are cowed." In a flash of mist and smoke, a hulking Dreadnought materialized in the very center of the Chaos formation. Savitch, already weak from blood loss, could scarcely comprehend the Power necessary to teleport the blue and yellow monstrosity. Then the Dreadnought spoke. " Servants of the false Emperor, I offer you.the blessed peace of Oblivion."  
  
" I remember you used to say that so differently" Meridian said. Savitch watched as the Dreadnought pivoted slowly, till it was pointing in the direction of the Judicator Dreadnought. For a long time, it said nothing. Then suddenly, it did. " I do not know your Chapter, Ancient." " You do." Meridian replied, the Judicator Dreadnought took a slow step forward, damaged servos whining in protest " Varus" The Sorcerer-Dreadnought said nothing. And then it swung its Assault cannon up, but Meridian was already moving, moving with inhuman speed for a machine so large, as the burst of heavy shells tore the ruined house behind him to ashes. His Assault cannon was empty, but the Judicator Dreadnought possessed one other weapon-Aside from his power claw. A Piece of Masonry the size of a Leman Russ streaked through the air in a flat trajectory. Two of the Traitor Marines were killed as the projectile crushed them into the ground. Bellowing,  
  
Talessa and the Veteran Sergeant charged the Dreadnought- And died, bodies exploding into fire as a spell from the Chaos Sorcerer Dreadnought took effect. Savitch had no time to mourn, swinging her broken sword in an overhead slash that was easily blocked by the Chaos Champion by grabbing her sword. He backhanded her across the face, and punched her in the side, shattering ribs through armor. With almost contemptuous ease, the Traitor threw her away from him, her head crashing into the wall 10 meters behind her. As she fought unconsciousness, she saw Meridian and the Chaos Dreadnought exchange crushing blows. The Chaos Dreadnought twisted inside a blow from Meridian and grabbed the spent assault cannon by the Barrel, and snapped it off. Using it as a club he knocked the already damaged left leg of the Judicator dreadnought out from under it. Meridian fell heavily, and the fight was over. The chaos dreadnought towered over the fallen Judicator, and grabbed the Sarcophagus with its Power claw. Savitch heard the scream of tortured metal as the Sorcerer-Dreadnought ripped the Sarcophagus apart. Then silence. " Come, T`real" the Sorcerer said after a moment. "Our work is done here." " This one still lives, sorcerer," the Chaos Champion said, indicating Savitchs prone body." "I said Let us be gone!" the Sorcerer roared. " Do not question me again, Champion, or you will find your head on my standard! Now. Let us leave this Planet." That was the last the Canoness had heard before the darkness had claimed her.  
  
Slowly, painfully, Savitch made her way towards the wreck she knew had to be Meridian. Each step was an effort, but she covered the distance, and began to clamber up the sloping, armored hull. Twice her body failed her, but eventually she made it to the ruined sarcophagus, and beheld the Ancient. Before her shocked and staring eyes was the partially desiccated body of a Space Marine. There were no wounds on the body, but she could see the twisted and gnarled muscles that marked the signs of the affliction. Trapped within that ruined body, a pair of Blue eyes stared back at her, as a withered mouth struggled to form words. Savitch hesitated, and then reached out, touching the mouthpiece, then grasping it, and placing it in the weakly spasming mouth of the Marine captain. " Tha..nk...you" That the wasted body could still speak awed the Canoness, and she reached into the Sarcophagus and grasped the withered hand within. The limb was moist and spongy, but she felt the answering grip as the blue eyes rolled up in the head, and the marine succumbed to unconsciousness. Savitch herself began to pray. Alpha Legion Murder Class Cruiser Wrath of the Hydra Departing Weald Space  
  
Sorcerer Dreadnought Varus stood at the viewport, watching the planet recede in the distance. He recalled the Presence of his old Comrade in arms on the Planet, and grew meditative, pondering the meaning of this presence. The Alpha Legion warriors gave the Thousand Son Sorcerer Dreadnought a wide berth as they went about their duties. His assistance had made their diversion a success, but all would be glad when he was off the ship. " T`real" the Dreadnought spoke. " Yes Sorcerer." The Champion replied. " You may commence preparations to enter the Warp." The Sorcerer- dreadnought said, turning slowly to face the champion. " To what destination, Lord Sorcerer?" "The Demon World of Ny`aldus. Throne world of Lord Logar of the Word Bearers Legion"  
  
Elysia. A month later.  
  
Her wounds had healed, but Canoness Savitch had yet taken to the field. Her sisters had gone out on several operations with the Judicators, and while there were losses, there had not been so great a loss since Weald. A company of Space Marines lost, along with 6 squads of sisters. The losses of the Sororitas could be made up, but that Marine Company was gone. 100 initiates were being taught in the Fortress's walls, but there was debate as to whether or not they would receive the gene seed implants. Savitch had seen Meridian once, and they had not spoken. The Dreadnought Captain had undergone extensive repairs, but was still undergoing tests in the Apotharion before he would be declared ready for battle. Savitch closed her eyes and rearranged the badge of her rank on her hip. She was due in the main hall as part of the welcoming party for Lord Commander Dante, the Blood Angel Chapter Master who was arriving today for a celebratory feast with the Primarch of the Judicator Legion, before the Judicator 7th Company, 2nd Battalion would join the Blood Angel 8th Company on a Pre-emptive strike against Warboss N`aad BadKika`s Waaagh! in the Segmentum Pacificus. A half hour later, the door to the great hall was thrown open and the gold masked Master of the Blood Angels entered. Flanked by Mephiston and Corbulo, he marched to the Primarch`s position, but before the Blood Angel could salute, Krosfyah bowed low to him, and then saluted. Startled, Dante could only return the honors, and then Krosfyah escorted him to his Place, so the Feast could begin.  
  
8 hours later, the Wine and Main courses were removed, and the guests sat, listening to Mephiston speak of the last battle of the Blood Angel Primarch. Krosfyah listened quietly, and then nodded as the Blood Angel Librarian finished the telling. " I am not surprised that that is how he died." Krosfyah said quietly, swirling his wine around in his goblet. "Sanguinius was always the first to fight, and the last to retreat, no matter the situation." " you fought alongside our Progenitor?" Mephiston inquired. Krosfyah`s eyes took on a faraway glint. " I did," he replied. " On the high technology world of Anaemas VI, in the first part of the Galactic Crusade..."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
It had rained for days. The ground had been reduced to a sea of thick cloying mud. The mud got into the joints of the Armor, gumming them up, and making movement difficult. It ate into the seals of Engines, rendering war machines immobile, and turrets frozen. It fell in driving sheets, reducing visibility to mere feet, and shorting out Power weapons. The Salamander 9th Company had been assigned to this World. Its commander had died in the first weeks of battle, and his second had been slow to call for reinforcements. By the time they called for help, 2000 of their brethren lay on the soil of Anaemas VI, rotting. To their relief had come the dreaded World Eaters. They had feared no better, lasting a month before their Primarch recalled the Company. They had left 1000 marines on the Planet. The grim armored Judicators had replaced them, but their massed armor had been bogged down by unceasing rain and horrible weather. The Imperial Guard Corps that had come with them fared little better. From the shelter of his Land Raider, Primarch Krosfyah directed his troops. For days, the Judicator 2nd and 1st Battalions had eked out fragile lines in the mud, and his Marines were now able to see the walls of the Hive City they had pin pointed as the Planets Capital. To push their lines within sight of the Walls had cost the two Battalions over half their Armor, and a tenth of their Marines. However, with the Assistance of the Imperial Guard Armored Corps, his men were ready for the final push. " So, General, we understand each other?" the Primarch inquired. General DeValliar nodded the affirmative. " In one hour, every gun I have will fire a preparatory barrage at the walls of the hive, supported by your Vindicator and Leviathan siege tanks. Under this cover, your Thunderhawks will drop drums of Plasticrete in front of the walls. Hopefully, this material will give your armor a better surface to maneuver on, and your Marines will be delivered to the walls of the hive." " Very well, General," the Primarch congratulated the Imperial Guard officer. " You are dismissed, and wish your men Good Luck, and my men's compliments." The General saluted and smiled, before leaving. From the back of the Land Raiders hold, Krosfyah`s second in command, Laurent Grieg, spoke. " Are you sure that this will work?" "No" "But you're willing to try?" "Have faith Laurent, we will persevere." " I have faith, my Primarch. I just don't have dry ground to move my tanks on." " Laurent shut up and put on your Armor."  
  
Exactly an hour later, the 2000 massed Earthshaker cannons of the 78th Imperial Guard Armored Corps split the sky with their barrage. Through the driving rain, the explosions of the ordnance on the armored walls of the city were clearly visible. "Forward!" the Primarch ordered, and 500 Armored vehicles moved off, crawling through the mud toward the city. Overhead, 100 Thunderhawks swept in, diving towards the ground to deliver their cargo. They carried tanks of instant Plasticete, nearly all that the Legion owned. The substance dried on contact, creating a hard surface capable of bearing the weight of the armored war vehicles. A Techmarine looked up from his console. " Thunderwing reports drop successful, my lord." "Thank you." The Primarch heaved himself out of the hatch at the top of the Land Raider. The Rain was still coming, but he could make out the explosions as the Guard Basilisk pounded the Hive Walls. The tanks were still crawling methodically toward the Hive Walls, and soon they would.  
  
Bump.bumpppppp.  
  
The Primarch knew immediately that some thing was wrong. The Powerful land Raider around him was shuddering and roaring, but its ponderous forward movement had ceased. And then he knew. " Emperor damn me for a Fool!" The Primarch dropped out of the hatch into the belly of the Land Raider. He grabbed his Power sword, and combi-weapon, and looked around at the faces around him. "Aruen, send a message to all vehicles. All Forces, Dismount! We advance on foot!" Seconds later the Primarch jumped off the Ramp into the inch deep slurry of mud, water and plasticrete. He looked around at the Terminators around him. " So it was a bad idea, I'm not Robute, I can be wrong." "So what do we do now?" Greig inquired looking at his armored legs, "This Slop's drying!" " All Units, this is the Primarch" Krosfyah ordered over the common legion Frequency. "On foot, advance!" As the men set off, Krosfyah heard the roar of the Vehicles as they tried to get out of the slurry before it dried. Blocking it out, he turned his attention forward. His display told him that it was still 3 Klicks to the wall of the Hive. Even on solid ground, they would have a hard time making it to the walls before the turrets that studded the Hive cut them down, but in these conditions? They moved as fast as they could, but the defense guns opened fire after a few seconds. Perhaps their targeters were off because of the rain or the hail of fire from the Guard Artillery, but they killed few in those seconds that followed. The retreating tanks and Dreadnoughts lent their support, but it was an exercise in futility. Still Krosfyah ran toward the wall. It was all he could do, as he began to realize that his unorthodox behavior would kill his men. The Red Land Speeder raced by so low that its windblast knocked the Primarch and half the 1st company to their knees. On its heels came dozens more, firing their flamers and Multi Melta`s. It took Krosfyah a second to realize that they were not firing at the walls or his troops. But at the ground. The effect of Multi Melta blasts and flamer discharges on the plasticrete slurry had the instantaneous effect of transforming the semisolid morass into a semi-level solid plane of Plasticrete. " Emperor's Praise!" Krosfyah yelled, waving his sword in salute of the lead Land Speeder. Then he turned and looked at his Men. " Judicators! Forward for the Emperor!" And they charged. The guns of the Hive could not be able to track the men, the aircraft, and the tanks, all while under fire. And they were not. Out of the walls of the hive came the enemy, squads of cyborg warriors, half man, half machine. But now they faced Marines unencumbered by nature. Marines tired of eight weeks of unending rain, and marines who just wanted to go home. Krosfyah slashed with his sword, and shot with his combi-weapon. The bolter-axe had been a gift from Ferrus Manus, and its whirring blades tore through armor and flesh with ease, while the bolter spat its explosive projectiles with deadly speed. The Judicators fought their way to the walls of the hive in 3 hours. They lost 400 Marines in the Process, but they were able to hold their ground to allow their tanks and Dreadnoughts to come up. When they did, the Judicators assaulted the walls. The First assault failed, but the second breached the walls, and the Marines entered the hive for the first time. Outside they left half their brethren, and 150 of their tanks. Still they fought, even when their Primarch received a bolter round through the shoulder. They fought across the Hive, defeating all that came at them until they reached the sanctum of the Hive Governor. Primarch Krosfyah took a deep breath and sagged back against the wall. He had lost his Bolter-axe on the lower levels, and now wielded his axe in one hand. His other arm hung limply at his side. Below he could hear the clamor of battle as the Imperial Guard poured reinforcements into his Legion's Position. The Red armored Figures of the Legion that had saved his men out side the walls-the Blood Angels, were fighting their way across the hive from the south quadrant. The Primarch looked at the helmeted and resolute figures of his men. " Judicators" he said, his voice betraying his tiredness," You have today, proven that you have the hearts of the Raptor." Krosfyah struggled to his feet. " Now, Let us finish our work." Judicator Terminators demolished a wall to gain access to the main sanctum, and there confronted the grotesque figure of the leader of Anaemas VI. Mostly machine, with a bodyguard of cyborgs and other metallic abominations, the Man thing bellowed and fired a weapon that incinerated a squad of Tactical Marines. Bellowing the Emperor's name the Judicators launched into combat. Bolters and flamers crackled and thundered, Assault cannons roared, and missiles detonated as the two forces launched into close quarters battle. With a telekinetic pulse, the Primarch breached the armor on the warlord, the abomination roared and swung its Mace like arm toward the Primarch. Krosfyah brought up his sword to block, only to have it shattered by the impact. He was hurled into the air, only to be caught and lowered to the ground. In shock, Krosfyah looked up, and beheld the visage of an angel. Sanguinus, Primarch of Legion XI, the Blood Angels hovered a few feet over the Judicator Primarch, a benign smile on his face. " You must be Janus," Sanguinus said, his voice refreshing and revitalizing the tired mind of the Judicator Primarch, " My impatient older brother. Would you care to rejoin the fight?" " I have no weapon" was all Krosfyah could manage as he struggled to come to terms with the presence of his brother. Sanguinus smiled. " Fear not, Brother" he said reaching behind his back and producing a golden Power sword. " I have two" Krosfyah nodded to his brother and rose to his feet. Around them, the battle raged, as Red Armored and Black and Sliver armored Marines battled with cyborg abominations. " For the Emperor!"  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
As the Primarch spoke, an Orderly had entered the room carrying a gilded box. As the Primarch finished his recollection, he placed the box before Dante. The Blood Angel master looked puzzled for a moment, and then he opened the box and gasped. It was Mephiston who drew the golden weapon from the box. A master crafted power sword, bearing a winged Pommel done in the chapter sigil of the Blood Angel Legion. " Is this." Mephistions voice left him. " It is." Krosfyah replied. " I have returned the sword that your Primarch gave me that day to the legion of his children. Use it well"  
  
Demon World Ny`Aldus  
  
The Doors to the Great Hall opened and the booming footsteps of a dreadnought echoed within. The being known as Logar looked up from the divination altar, and turned to address the Dreadnought. " Why have you sought me, Sorcerer?" " I am recently from the Imperium world of Weald, My lord." Varus replied. " There I assisted the destruction of a Force of Adeptus Soritas. They were accompanied by forces from the Sons of the Raptor." Logar whirled and disappeared, reappearing an instant later in front of the Dreadnought. " Do not toy with me Sorcerer." Logar hissed, " for I will rend you apart with a thought and consecrate your body to Lord Tzeentch, while you still live. The Sons of the Raptor are dead." " They live." Varus insisted. "I have seen the Ancient called Meridian, he was with me when we cleansed Nostar X of the Mechanical horrors. I tore his Sarcophagus apart myself." Logar turned away and walked exactly 5 paces. Then he stopped. " K`enal, Ready the Legion!" the Primarch bellowed. " We sally forth this very Day. We go to crush the Raptors in their nests! Ready the Fleet- We move on Elysia!"  
  
End of Part II 


	3. Brothers at War

Part III  
  
Brothers at Arms  
  
Planet Elysia 3 Months Later.  
  
For the second time in its history, Elysia prepared for war. Above the planet, huge defense stations swung in orbit, their giant lasers trained out into space. Around them clustered the ships of the Elysian Fleet, awaiting the orders that would hurl them at the incoming enemy. On the Planet Itself, excavators dug massive trenches and Anti-tank ditches, while other machines lifted huge Plasticrete bunkers, and placed them atop giant berms of rock and earth. Within the great underground factories, forges fed by the fires from the planets molten core churned out war machines at a fantastic rate. At the Imperial Guard Command Center at the Fortress of Strength, commanders received messages from the Astronomician, and deployed their forces accordingly. The Planets power grid fed power to the massive laser batteries that would defend against attack. Civilians reported to their posts, checking and stocking the shelters that they and their families would be inhabiting when the battle began. At the Spaceports, Imperial Guard Transports and Marine Battle Barges offloaded the reinforcements who had come to aid in the defense. And at the Fortress Base of the Judicators, Battalion Master Maxus Cardell stood before the holo map and plotted the likely landing zones of the enemy. The Tyrannids were coming. A splinter of Hive Fleet Kraken had somehow found itself on a straight path to Elysia. Detected by ships from the Marines Errant chapter, it was estimated at being less than a month out. The Judicators had immediately went to war footing, even though less than half their nominal strength remained on planet.10th and 8th Battalions were stationed in the frozen polar wastes at the Fortress of Courage. 3rd Battalion was based at the central continent of Argosy, and only 5th Battalion currently remained at the Fortress Base. The other Battalions had been broken up and assigned on a company basis to the Crusade force led by Marenus Calgar and his Ultramarines that was now hounding the remnants of the Ork Waagh! across the Segmentum Tempestus. Chief Librarian Clavius was tired, but he refused to take a rest. Even though the Tyrannid fleet was a whole week away, he would not rest until he was sure that every contingency had been planned for. Tall and white bearded, Clavius had been the Judicator Chief Librarian ever since the death of the former Chief Librarian and his ascension to the status of Dreadnought 01. As much as Clavius would have liked to have Doman`s wisdom to aid him, the Ancient was currently engaged in actions with the 1st Battalion and although messages had been sent, the distortion caused by the Tryannid force as it approached Elysia was blocking all replies. In fact the last ships from the White Scars had only just arrived before warp travel became impossible. Two whole Imperial Guard Corps had arrived, diverted from their original destination of Tarsus VII. With their arrival, the total number of Imperial Guard forces on planet had reached 6 million. In addition, units from the White Scars, Minotaurs, Black Templars, Vindicators and Crimson Fists, had come to the defense as well. The Tryannids would be hard pressed to take this world before the main force of the Judicator fleet returned. Alongside Clavius stood his nominal second in command. The senior Physician had ruled Canoness Savitch out of the crusade against the orks, though the rumor was that she was still severely battle fatigued. Nonetheless she stood at his side, relaying orders to the front lines via a communications hook up. Her sisters were deployed to the walls of the Fortress alongside his marines. As one of the less than 200 truly Psychic Librarians in the Legion, Clavius could feel the loathsome presence of the Tryannid hivemind pressing at the edge of his consciousness. Only his training allowed him to ignore the feelings of dread and nausea, and concentrate on the matter at hand.  
  
Planet Artyanis Segmentum Tempestus  
  
The Ork`s roar of bestial rage was cut short as the black bladed battle-axe tore through its head. The massive body crashed to the ground, still kicking and punching, before its nervous system told it that it was dead. Krosfyah leapt over the quivering body and looked around him. He saw only marines standing. Nodding with satisfaction, he lifted his axe and waved it to attract the attention of the standard Bearer. Seeing his Primarch`s signal, the Standard Bearer clambered up the side of the Ork BattleFortress, and lifted the 1st Battalion standard into the Air. Seeing the signal, the marines of the 1st Battalion began to lift their own weapons in salute. A shout of victory echoed from one end of the battlefield to the other. 1st battalion had crushed the Orks on Artyanis, and the crusade was over. In 3 months, the Crusade, led by the Ultramarines chapter had swept the Orks from their positions in the Segmentum, and driven the remnants into the dubious safety of the warp. But the exultation was not for their victory. It was for the fact that now they could go home. A blue Land Raider skidded to a halt next to the Primarchs position. Krosfyah`s men were consolidating around him, and that had made finding the Judicator Primarch easy. The Armored Transport's ramp came down, and Marenus Calgar, Master of the Ultramarines stepped off. The Judicators fell into ranks, clearing a path respectfully to where the Primarch sat on a block, surrounded by his honor guard. The Terminators came to attention, as did the Dreadnought, as the Ultramarine approached. Calgar bowed, and then the two officers saluted each other. " Well fought, Primarch," The Ultramarine said. " Thank you, Master of Macragge" Krosfyah replied, " but now we must leave you, our home world lies in the path of a Tryannid Hive Fleet, and we must go to its defense." " We would be honored, if you would allow us to join you," Calgar said. " Your experience would prove most invaluable." Krosfyah agreed. " We thank you"  
  
  
  
Legion Flagship Warspite Low orbit, Kydel Secundus Two Days Later.  
  
The Departure from Artyanis had stunned the Imperial Guard forces assigned to mop up, but the news that Marines from the Imperial Fists and the Salamanders chapters would be arriving helped mollify the cautious officers. In record time the crusade fleet had assembled and warped for Kydel Secundus. The Decision to head for Kydel in the Eastern fringe had surprised many of the other chapter's officers. Kydel Secundus had been a world captured by the Judicators during the Great Crusade. It was there that all the Judicator Forces had been ordered to muster to await their Primarchs arrival. When he did, at the head of 200 ships. Then they would warp to Terra, and from there warp to Elysia. The roundabout route immediately caused confusion among the Space Marine officers, until it was revealed that the reason for such a out of the way trip was to ensure that the fleet was not De-warped by the turbulence of the Hive Fleets presence, until it reached Elysia Ultimus, the last planet in the system.  
  
Elysia Prime. Invasion Day Plus 2  
  
A company of Predator Centurions raced around the flank of the Tyrannid swarm. They rotated their ponderous turrets around and fired, targeting the larger hive creatures. On the hills above the Fortress, Imperial Guard BaneBlade Super heavies kept up a battle cannon barrage as equally massive Shadow Sword's fired their Volcano cannons at the lumbering Carnifex`s. Overhead, Gargoyles and Imperial Navy Lighting fighters whirled in a stylized dance of death. The Tyranids had been disoriented by the loss of the largest Hive Ship, destroyed by Vortex torpedoes from the Battle Cruiser Victrix Regina as the hive fleet burned in system. They had made their drops, but had suffered in the Process as marine Thunder hawks and Imperial Navy fighters had torn into the descending spore pods, destroying over a thousand before being forced to break off. Defense Lasers had fired until they ran red hot and depleted, and the Elysian Battle Fleet accepted grave losses to successfully wipe out the last of the splinter Fleet's great Hive ships. From the walls of the Fortress, Clavius watched the waves of abominations surging towards the walls. He had Long ordered the Marines out of the trenches and into the bunkers and armored trenches that lined the lower walls. It made no sense to face the swarm head on when he had such an abundance of firepower to stop them cold.  
  
Canoness Savitch stepped away from the firing step and wiped the sweat from her eyes. Her bolter steamed in the chilly air from the near constant firing. Behind her, one of the brawny auxiliaries attached to her command squad placed a fresh case of bolter magazines next to her. She nodded her thanks, and he bowed and turned away to tend to some other task. The Vindicator assigned to her force let go with its Thunderer cannon, the booming detonation shaking the Plasticrete and Adamantium bunker. Savitch stepped back up to the firing slit in time to see the shell explode in the midst of a group of Homagaunt`s protecting a Zoanthrope. The Sisters had been in the Bunkers for over a day now, fighting in shifts as the Swarm hurled itself against the guns of the Fortress. Outside, Waves of Psychic energy battered the walls of the Fortress as Zoanthropes engaged at a distance. Imperial Guard Basilisk sought them out, and the roving companies of tanks and White Scar attack Bikes hunted the Biovores. Land Speeders, free of the Gargoyle threat, because of the constant presence of Imperial Guard fighters blazed in firing their Multi Meltas at Carnifex`s, tearing them apart, and still they came. Breathing a prayer to the Emperor, Savitch slammed another clip into her bolter and resumed firing.  
  
The Swarm had no concept of defeat, and still it came on, trying to breach the walls. Its heavy units were being blown up with fearsome rapidity, its troops were hurling themselves into a wave of gunfire, and still they came.  
  
Upper Bastions. Fortress Base  
  
It was time, Clavius decided. The Tryannid numbers were whittled down sufficiently. Now, it was time to end it. " Do you have the Tyrant pinpointed?" " Not as yet. Lord Librarian" Cardell fought his impatience. He knew he had to wait, to determine the exact position of the head of the swarm, then, and only then, could he kill it. " What's the status of the Fortress of Courage?" Clavius inquired. " Battalion Master Forge reported a hour ago that the Tryannids are retreating in disarray." His aide replied. Clavius nodded and turned back to the Battlefield before him. The swarm was indeed falling back, retreating from the firepower arrayed before them. " There will be no pursuit of the Swarm," the Librarian ordered. " We will wait, and see if indeed, the abominations know fear."  
  
Elysia Judicator Fortress Base. Six Days Later  
  
" We will send out squads from the 5th Battalion, liberally supported by airpower and armor" Clavius ordered. " Each squad will be issued hellfire ammunition, and there will be at least one Dreadnought per force. Other Dreadnoughts will cover the maintenance crews that will repair the damage to our walls. Finally, the Sisters defending the west wall will be replaced by Marines from the Storm Giants Chapter." " Why do we cower within this fortress, when we should be stalking the abominations through the hills until the last one is obliterated?" Inquisitor Neros inquired, his reedy face red with the vehemence of his anger " You will be silent, Inquisitor." It was Captain Khalid of the White Scars who spoke. The shaven headed officer had arrived from the Icy wastes of the North where his force had aided Forge's 8th Battalion in cleansing the Ice continent. He had lost an eye in operations against Hive Fleet Kraken, and had had the organ replaced out of necessity with a bionic one, and it gave him a hawk's squint. " You dare order me!" the young inquisitor barked. " I am a member of the Inquisition.." " And you have no role in the planning of our operations, nor in our strategy." Canoness Savitch interjected. She stopped for a second, as if surprised at her own audacity, and then continued. "I have no wish for this debate to continue, so I will end it." From the table next to her, the Canoness picked up a Hellfire bolt gun, and tossed it to the Inquisitor. He caught it, but the weight surprised him, and he dropped it. The heavy weapon clanged off the floor, and the inquisitor jumped away from it. " It isn't loaded" Savitch Informed Neros, her voice as cold as the North wind. " But I am willing to second as many of my sisters and Imperial Guard as you are comfortable with, and you can go pursue the abominations through the hills." Neros looked at the Canoness before him, and then at the Grimfaced marines behind her. He opened his mouth as if to say something, and then thought better of it, turned and walked out of the Command Center. " You have made an enemy of that one." Captain Khalid said. Savitch looked after the departed inquisitor, and shrugged. " It seems I have."  
  
Battleship Warspite Inbound through the Warp  
  
Marneus Calgar stepped around the corner and entered the quarters he had been directed to. Along with Pugh of the Imperial Fists and Casen of the Storm Giants, he had been invited to meet the Judicator Primarch for a "session" as the Aide who had delivered the message had said. " Ah, welcome, Master of Macagge" The Greeting came from a Terminator armored Marine, wearing the sigil of a Battalion master. He Bowed, before turning, and ushering the Ultramarine lord into the room. " Lord Krosfyah, the Master of Macragge is here. I will now take my leave." " Thank you, Nius" the Primarch acknowledged the departure, and then turned to Calgar. " Lord Commander Calgar, Welcome. Please, take a seat." Calgar sat next to Pugh, who nodded a curt greeting. Calgar had never warmed up to the Black haired Imperial Fist Commander, having rarely met the leader of the fleet based chapter. But now as the three officers began to discuss their operations against the Tyrannids, and Clagar soon began to feel a firm respect for the master of the Imperial Fists. After an hour, Krosfyah stood, and walked over to the cabinet in the corner. From there he withdrew an ancient Power fist, and walked back to the table. " I have made a vow once I learned of the fate of my brothers, to return all the various gifts and weapons they had given to me during our time together as warriors of the Imperium, to their chapters. To you, Vladimir Pugh I return the Powerfist, that Rogal Dorn gave to me, when the Emperor's Guard and the Imperial Fists came to our world to promote me to my current status." " The Emperor's Guard?" Pugh asked as he examined the fine craftsmanship of the ancient weapon. " Legion XI," Krosfyah replied. " The Emperor's Guard"  
  
Word Bearer Legion Battle fleet Transiting Warp  
  
The might of the Word Bearer Legion trailed through the glowing, orange soup of the immaterium. Fifty ships, ranging from the massive Space Hulks that bore the armies of Cultists, to the 4 remaining Battle Barges, all led by the Vengeance Class Grand Cruiser Fist of Heresy Aboard the warships, Word Bearer troops carried out their arcane worship in preparation for the battles they knew lay at the end of the warp trip. Death would come to Elysia.  
  
Judicator Fortress Base 4 Days Later  
  
The Sweating imperial Guard officer almost crashed into the wall with his haste to enter the command center. Clavius looked up from the map he had been reading as the Colonel fought to catch his breath. " Lord Librarian.a report from the remote monitors.the fleet.It has returned!"  
  
10 Hours later  
  
Krosfyah met the Librarian in the middle of the Spaceport with the traditional Judicator greeting, a fist to breastplate salute. Then in a display of affection, he clapped the white haired officer on the shoulder. " A splendid job," The Primarch congratulated the officer as they walked toward the rest of the command staff. " How heavy were our losses?" "2000" Clavius replied. "Mostly Imperial Guard, but we lost 4 squads to a Lictor attack when they first landed." " You did well," Krosfyah said again. " I think you've earned your elevation to Force Commander." Clavius shook his head. " We haven't accounted for the." The same officer who had brought the news of the fleet's arrival ran up, but this time he wore a look of abject terror on his face. "Lord Primarch, the monitoring stations just reported a massive de-warp between Elysia Triax and Elysia Secundus. 50 ships, Lord Primarch" Krosfyah whirled to shout an order, but Clavius was faster. Turning, he shouted to the Dreadnought marked by the blue Sarcophagus. " Ancient Librarian!" With a voice as dry as the whispery wind over the quartz sands of Tallaran, Doman spoke. " Chaos"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aboard the Battleship Warspite Legion Flagship  
  
"Come about! Ready all weaponry, and have all pilots stand to their craft!" the Master of the Legion Fleet, Vasan Lindermann bellowed his instructions. That was his way, to shout at his crew, even as he knew that they were so well trained that he didn't have to. Warspite and the other 72 ships of the Judicator crusade fleet had been heading to the orbital docks to replenish after their long mission. Then the Warp had yawned open and vomited the distorted shapes of the Chaos fleet. " What do we have?" Lindermann inquired. " 50 ships," a tech called from his console. "Are they ours?" Lindermann questioned, moving to his command position. " They are Chaos" this statement came from the leader of the squad of Dark Angel Deathwing Terminators who had been seconded to the legion fleet during the crusade. Clad in bone white armor, Veteran Sergeant Sammael stared unflinchingly at the image on the Vidscreen. " Battle Alert!" Lindermann ordered, " Astropath, contact the Fortress Base for instructions. Fleet to Battle format, and get me the rest of the Crusade fleet!"  
  
Fortress Base  
  
Great double doors opened, and the Judicator Primarch strode through, flanked by Marenus Calgar and Vladimir Pugh. " Greetings, Primarch" General Axel reported from the main console. " Confirmed images of Chaos ships moving in system past Elysia Triax. I have placed all Imperial Guard Forces on alert, and taken the liberty of detailing transports for redeployment of forces as you see fit." "Well done General" Krosfyah replied crisply. Turning to Calgar he said, " Lord Commander, May I rely on your Ultramarines to protect our vulnerable cites?" Calgar nodded and saluted. Krosfyah turned away and placed a hand on the Imperial Fists Master's armored Shoulder Pad. " I would have your Imperial Fists at my side during this action" "We would be honored to fight alongside your forces." Pugh replied. The Judicator Primarch stepped away from the two chapter masters and addressed his staff. " Inform Lindermann that he is to allow the intruders to drop on planet. Then, as their drop is complete, he is to wipe out their fleet. We will kill the traitors as they step from their drop pods." " You have a idea where they will land?" inquired Debeers. "Of course I do." Krosfyah replied. "They will land at Vega Real. And there they will die."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Planet Elysia. A Day later  
  
Deadclaw assault craft and drop pods burned across the heavens. The air hissed and thundered as foul spells brought forth the hulking shapes of terminators and the Sorcerers they protected. Massive Chaos Juggernauts and other engines of war materialized on the lush plains of Vega Real. In the Frozen North, Khrone Beastmen marched alongside marines marked to Slaneesh and Nurgle. In the desertifired south, the sands of Arkadis were churned by the armored multitude of Lord Kries Ryam, former Imperial Guard Corps commander, now dedicated to Tzeentch. From each of the four Chaos gods came forces, but all marched under the banner of the flaming Skull. The Word Bearers had come.  
  
In space, the Chaos fleet traded skirmish fire with the Elysian Battle fleet and the Crusade fleet, as the three commands jockeyed for position above the capital world. Rather than face the powerful Styx and Murder Class cruisers of the Chaos Fleet head on, Lindermann opted for feints, always keeping the bulk of his forces between the Orbital docks and the Chaos fleet. His faster Strike Cruisers and Cobra Destroyers held their positions, waiting for the Chaos ships to drop toward the planet on Orbital bombardment runs.  
  
Charin. North Continent  
  
Captain Claudius ducked as an explosion rained chips of ice down from the roof of the ice caves. The Ultramarine 6th Company was one of the eight companies that had arrived to defend the Ice City of Ragan from the Chaos forces. They had found that Ragan was an underground city, accessible only by a myriad of ice caves. In this freezing hell, 800 Marines and 12,000 Elysian Planet Guard faced 60,000 Traitors from the Chaos Legion. Claudius edged around the corner and fired off a burst from his Bolter. The three round of explosive bolts caught the Chaos renegade in the chest, and tossed his gaily-colored carcass back into his fellows. Claudius heard the whoosh! of a flamer lighting up, and cast his attention to the left as a squad of Elysian PDF turned the purifying blast of a flamer on a advancing squad of Plague marines. The Putrid bodies Ignited in the rich air, and for once, Claudius was glad of his rebreather, so he didn't have to smell the stench of the rotting flesh burning. The cold was not helping the traitors. They were not fighting with their customary blood lust, instead moving sluggishly and drunkenly into the fire lanes of the Imperial troops, and dying messy deaths. A squad of Judicators arrived at the front positions. The Hammer on a Black Shield Insignia was one he was unfamiliar with, but there was no time to question them as the marines opened fire, spraying the traitor marines with what was unquestionably Hellfire ammunition. With a start, Claudius realized that they were tryannid hunters, most likely from the 9th Battalion  
  
  
  
  
  
Vega Real  
  
The Word Bearer forces fell on the citizenry with wanton Butchery, killing all that opposed them. Two regiments of Planet Guard, already reeling from heavy losses in the Tryannid attacks were killed to the last man, dying on the steps of the Cathedral to allow the citizens time to get to the shelters. The Word Bearers Rampaged through the streets, seeking a way into the underground shelters so the slaughter could begin anew. Their commander, Lord Kgan had just begun the ritual consecration of the dead, when out of the clear sky came Thunder hawk Gunships bearing the Judicators of the 2nd Battalion. The Sons of Thundar hit the Word Bearers at the worst possible moment, for the Traitors- as they were beginning their devotions to their Chaos gods. 1st Company Teleported directly to the square at the foot of the Cathedral, and as Predicted right into the heart of the Word Bearer Command. 10 Fallen Chaplains, the force commander, a number of company leaders, and over 200 Marines were in the one acre area when the air crackled and hummed and 100 Terminators and 5 Dreadnoughts appeared in their midst. For one long second, Battalion master Javede and Lord Kgan stared at each other from a distance of 4 feet. And then the Dreadnought's Assault cannon thundered, and the Judicators killed them all. 2nd Battalion Armor plunged through the streets of the City, streets specifically built for armored battle. The awesome shapes of Land Raider Excalibur's roared though the wide paved streets, their flat topped turrets, each housing twin Excalibur Lascannon rotating to scan intersections for Traitor presence. While 2nd company seized the holy cathedral and cleared a landing field for Thunder hawks to evacuate the citizenry, 1st Company struck out, sweeping aside the confused cultists, and sizing vital crossroads. Over their heads, 7th company deployed from Thunder hawks to seize the city armory, holding it until 9th Company could set up in the marshes beyond the lush farmland. The Heavy Support Company immediately commenced to bombard the main Word Bearer Force outside the city with Cluster missiles and the massive doomsday cannon of the Leviathan Siege tanks. As the first shells landed, Imperial Guard Regiments began to arrive from their base at the Fortress of Contemplation. Columns of Chimera APC`s and Leman Russ Tanks raced for the city, as 5th and 7th companies moved forward into contact with the cultists.  
  
Battle line Judicator 2nd Battalion 3rd Company  
  
Veteran Sergeant Aldan squinted through the lens of his targeter, seeking an object worthy of his missiles. The third company had deployed from its Rhino's on the edge of the Bong marsh. The Company commander had been born in the city and had chosen his placement well. Any Traitor force advancing on his troops would have to do so through fire from his emplaced heavy Bolters, and flamers, through the treacherous methane gas bog, where a wrong step could lead to you being dragged down, or a shattering explosion as the flammable gas ignited. " I have a Land Raider, Broadside, 8,000 meters!" Aldan sang out. " Taking the shot!"  
  
A Krak missile blasted out of the launcher, streaking down range to impact squarely on the twinned Las cannon. A second later two more missiles slammed through the already weakened side armor of the Land Raider and the Vehicle fireballed into the sky. "3rd Company Marines!" the voice of Captain Vidal echoed over the battalion net, "we face today, Traitor Marines from the Word Bearers legion! Let us bring them the Emperors Wrath!" Aldan felt the first surge of anger rise and immediately quelled it. He had no time for this rage now. He would ponder the fate of his fallen marines brethren, after they were all dead. Word Bearer armored vehicles exploded as Krak missiles tore through their millennia old hulls. Some, motivated by the raging daemons that inhabited their metal souls, still raged forward, crushing their own troops as more missiles ripped them apart. Without coherent command the cultists surged forward, thinking that safety from the accurate missile fire lay in the city itself. The few sorcerers who still stood, gathered their Retinue of Terminators around them and teleported to the heart of the missile fire, seeking to slay the weapons teams, who they assumed would be lightly defended. One Sorcerer and 2 squads of Terminators mistimed the teleport and materialized in the middle of the swamp. Before the Heretic could lift a hand to protect himself, Three Heavy Bolter positions and a Plasma gunner opened fire on him. The Plasma gunner triggered off a pocket of gas, and the explosion consumed the Traitors. Another Sorcerer materialized before the command squad of the company, to meet the sizzling power fist of Captain Vidal as it punched through his helmet. One of the Captains Guard fired his Storm bolter, the explosive ammunition ripping the armored chest plate apart, and knocking the Berserker back in a welter of gore. The dreadnought slashed with his left arm, and two Berserkers were torn apart.  
  
Fortress Base  
  
General Axel looked up from his console with a slight smile on his face. " 2nd Battalion has retaken Vega Real," the General reported. " Battalion Master Javede reports that the Sorcerer leader died by his hand." Krosfyah nodded. " We were always a match for the Word Bearers" he said. " But right now it is the disappearance of the Tryannid Hive Tryant that bothers me. It will not do for those beasts to reappear in the middle of this action." " My Lord" It was an Imperial Guard Captain who made this report. "Chaos forces are advancing on the Fortress Base." Krosfyah closed his eyes and reached out with his mind, seeking the single presence he knew he would find. " Logar is with them." The Judicator Primarch said softly. " The Daemon Prince?" Pugh exclaimed, " My lord we must call for the Grey Knights, Only they can.." "No!" Krosfyah`s tone cut the Imperial Fist master off in mid sentence. " Logar dies by my hand, Chapter Master. He was my brother once. I owe him at least a death that befits a primarch"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Logar Daemon Prince  
  
9 feet tall, grossly disproportioned, his formerly ornate armor now a part of his body, the winged monstrosity, known as Logar, Daemon Prince of the Word Bearers Traitor legion hovered 2 meters over the plain, at the head of the massed force of his 1st company. There were no cultists marring the slow measured tread of the advancing traitors, just the ranks of Marines, Daemons, and vehicles. " Come out Followers of the False Emperor!" the monster roared, brandishing his Daemon scythe. " You who claim the mantle of the Sons of the Raptor! Come out and Die!" Lords of Battle opened fire, hurling fire toward the armored walls. Void Shielding deflected the ordnance, leaving the walls untouched. Fortress guns blasted back, targeting the monstrous Chaos engines of war. One Battery of Basilisk's scored immediately, blasting a Daemon Engine apart, the rest missed, shells landing long as the Chaos siege engines rumbled forward.  
  
With a growling roar, the great armored doors pulled apart, and the assembled 1st Battalion advanced out onto the rock and sandstone plain before the fortress. The Daemon Primarch hissed as he saw the great standard at their head. Alongside the imperial eagle, and the Lighting claw standard of the Battalion marched the symbol of the Elysian God of War and Death. The Talons and red flashing eyes, he remembered from an eon ago.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"What is that symbol?" the Dark haired Primarch inquired. He pointed to a golden statue of a winged man, bearing talons on each hand, and carrying an axe in his left. His companion looked at the indicated object, and smiled. " That is a statue in devotion to our first king, in the olden tomes. Raptor was a great warrior who bested the daemon Set in single combat, and saved our world from destruction. But the fight was terrible, and Set`s venom infected him, transforming him into.a winged Dragon." "Surely you don't believe in such pedestrian superstition" the second Primarch retorted. " Brother Logar, I am Elysian. I believe in the legends of our people. What else can I do?" "Janus, you are so.irreverent." " Brother Logar, you are devout to the extreme. But our people need their gods to protect them from the evils of the immaterium" " So you don't believe, warrior brother? you don't worship a mutant?" " Logar, were it anyone but you, I would have your head off for that remark." The Dark haired Primarch smiled, and looked up at the gilded roof of the Palace. "You know I must go to Terra," " Indeed. And I must remain here, trapped in a dying body." Logar turned and placed a hand on his fellow Primarchs shoulder. "Trust in our father, and you will be healed."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"RAPTOR!!!" Logar bellowed! " Word Bearers! Forward!"  
  
With a rumbling roar, the entire Word Bearer 1st company broke into a charge.  
  
At the head of the 1st Battalion, Primarch Krosfyah took a deep breath and drew his axe. " Judicators! Forward for the Emperor!" Word Bearer Raptors blasted heavenward, screaming their devotion to their chaos god. Blood mad Berserkers whirled their chain swords and charged. Insane dreadnoughts howled for blood as they thundered forward. Led by Thunderwing, 40 Thunder hawks swept in low over the battlefield. Their Rockets and Battle cannon claimed 2 dozen chaos vehicles and countless troops as they blazed overhead. 5 were swatted down by Obliterators, and fell like blazing comets into the heart of the Chaos forces, causing more slaughter. Roaring their devotion, the 1st Battalion broke into a charge. Land Raider Excalibur's led the line, shielding the vulnerable Rhinos with their armored bulk. Lascannon and Battle cannon roared, and vehicles died. Atop their Transports, the Troops of the 1st Battalion fired and shouted their litanies. Then they crashed into the Word Bearer Line, and the Marines leapt off, shouting their joy to be in combat.  
  
Land Raider Thunderclap Leading Velociraptor Battalion  
  
Twin Lascannons flared, and a Chaos Razorback exploded, fuel ignited by the avenging streams of light. TechMarine Aruen felt the machine spirit roar, as it tasted the heady sip of the brew of battle. Forcing himself to maintain control of both the vehicle and himself, he touched the runes controlling the right Lascannons. They swiveled out and flared, and a Doom burner exploded, showering its tenders with molten fire. Under his breath the Techmarine began to hum his own litany of battle.  
  
Dreadnought Anton  
  
Anton's Assault cannon hammered, and the Word Bearer Dreadnought battling Land Raider Serenity of Battle was knocked sideways, explosions erupting out of its ornate Sarcophagus. Anton kept moving forward, Lighting Claws ripping through all that opposed him. Around his feet, Veteran Sergeant Trask led the Primarch`s guard though the attacking Berserkers, his Power Sword humming as it cut through armor and flesh.  
  
The Primarch slammed the butt of his axe into the helmet of a Traitor Marine, knocking him aside. Trask shot the stunned marine, as the Primarch slashed at a screaming Berserker, lighting claws ripping through chain sword and chest plate alike. A noise Marine fired his Doom Siren, but the blast of killing sonic waves missed as the Primarch dove full length and then rolled back to his feet, lighting claws ripping the Traitor from gullet to head.  
  
Dreadnought Meridian felt the armor buckle and crack in his power fist, but he was already firing at a Lord of Change hovering over the Battlefield. The assault cannon shells tore through the torso of the Greater Daemon and its tumbled to the ground. " Meridian! Hold the knoll!" the roared order of Captain Varisnov echoed in his communicator. The dreadnought barreled forward another 10 meters and stopped, locking his feet into place. Around him the 4th company consolidated, holding a section of ground against all comers.  
  
Logar tossed the fallen terminator away from him and roared in delight. The Squad that had attacked him lay broken and dead on the ground along with the Dreadnought Librarian they had tried to protect. The Daemon Primarch turned to survey the battlefield, and realized immediately that the ferocity of the Judicator attack had caused a bulge in his lines. " K`enal!" Logar roared, " Push them back!"  
  
Krosfyah had caught a glimpse of the Daemon Primarch, but then two raging Chaos dreadnoughts had attacked him and then he had lost sight of his fallen brother. The Dreadnoughts had proven difficult to dispatch, but he had prevailed. Pulsing a raptor away and bounding onto the carcass of a downed dreadnought he looked around. "Logar! Brother! Where are you!"  
  
  
  
Daemon scythe and Thunderblade met in a clashing impact. Raging energies bathed the two combatants as they strained for advantage, the massive muscles of the Judicator Primarch battling the chaos aided strength of the Daemon Prince. " You still live, Raptor" Logar grunted " I wish I did not" Krosfyah retorted " For I see what you have become, and I am Sickened!" The Judicator Primarch fell back, forcing Logar off balance. He punched with his left gauntlet, hitting his opponent dead center in the chest. Logar roared, summoning the power of the warp in a raging storm of warp fire that bathed the axe wielding Primarch. Krosfyah erupted out of the inferno; axe singing as it swept toward the head of the Daemon. With almost contemptuous grace, the Scythe swept up, deflecting the black bladed axe. Logar jetted backward with a pump of his powerful wings rising above the battlefield. " Fool!" he bellowed, " you cannot fight me, you do not have my powers!" " You have no power Logar." Krosfyah replied, bringing up his left arm and firing his Storm bolter. Logar dodged left, but three bolts pierced his right wing. The loss of lift caused the Daemon to drop, 5 meters, and that was all Krosfyah required. The Judicator Primarch Jumped up, tossing Thunderblade to his left hand, and deploying his lightning claws. Logar Screamed as the Lighting claws tore into his side. Eldritch fire erupted over the two combatants as they crashed to the ground. The Judicator's helmet exploded as warp fire played over the ceramite, but he kept his grip, digging the claws deep into the unholy thing his brother, his best friend had become. " Do you remember Glaessa?" It was a whisper, barely audible over the din of battle to the abused ears of the Judicator Primarch. " I remember her" he replied. " I killed her you know" Logar whispered. " I sacrificed my wife and Daughter to the cult of Chaos. I proved my loyalty to them with the blood of my love." Krosfyah said nothing, remembering.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"I must tell you something, Brother" " What is it Logar, the Hunt begins again in 5 minutes" " I am betrothed." Krosfyah looked at his hunting partner with an expression of open-mouthed amazement. "Glaessa?" Logar grinned and nodded. Krosfyah leapt to his feet and whooped in delight " Our Cardinal is betrothed!" " You jest, Janus!" "He does not Angron, she has accepted my offer." " Well, Janus, its only you left." "Sanguinus, if you would leave women for the rest of us, I would get married" The Primarchs congregated around Logar, offering congratulations and friendly jibes. For the moment, they were a band of noblemen, hunting in the high hills of Terra, and the world was all right with them.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Krosfyah pushed himself off his brother. Slowly the warped form that the Primarch had been was fading as his chaos Powers left him. He was reverting to his former self.  
  
" They leave me, now as I die." Logar said, spitting up blood and some other unidentifiable body fluid. " The powers that I have forsaken all to serve flee me to find a more suitable host. Mortarion was right."  
  
Krosfyah stood above his brother, watching him leak his lifeblood into the stony ground. With a great effort, Logar struggled into a semi sitting position, and now Krosfyah saw the great damage the Lighting claws had done. They had opened deep jagged wounds in the dying Primarchs side, destroying most of the internal organs, and hence the bodies ability to heal itself. " Brother, Do not let me die like I deserve," Logar gasped. " Let me die as a battle Brother should, with a swift, clean blow." Krosfyah looked away, and then down at his axe. For a long second he stared at Logar, around him the battle dwindled away as the Judicators overwhelmed the Word Bearers through sheer ferocity. " Send me to my father" Logar whispered. Krosfyah lifted the great black axe, whose blade pulsed with ethereal fire, and swung.  
  
End of Part 3 


	4. The Comming of the Despolier

The Second Legion Part 4  
  
"The Coming of the Despoiler"  
  
Space Hulk Fortress of Apathy Main Hull section  
  
How do marines wear this? Canoness Savitch wondered for the hundredth time that hour. The modified Corvus armor she and her sisters were clad in was woefully heavy, and very claustrophobic. Still it offered better protection for this type of disdainful mission, than their normal battle armor. A company of the Sisters of the Jeweled Amethyst and 5 Squads of Terminators from the 11th Battalion had been sent aboard the millennia old Space hulk as it approached Elysia Ultimus. Normally the Judicators were not above blowing the Hulks apart from the Planet, or aboard the massive Battle cruisers, but they had a particular interest in the center ship of the eight that made up the Hulk. That vessel, an ancient Magnificent class Battle barge, had caught the attention of the Judicator codiciers who had gone over the vidscreen data from the remote stations that had observed the Hulk's reentrance to real space. Savitch consulted the Auspex built into her left gauntlet. No life signs within 500 meters. Turning slightly, she signaled the two squads behind her forward. With a measured tread the sisters set off down the corridor. They had passed through connections through two of the ships so far and if the Judicator Tech Marine was right. " Squad Romanov, Overwatch" The Canoness turned to see the huge black and red armored figures of Terminator squad Romanov on the left arm of the T Junction. Veteran Sergeant Romanov nodded in acknowledgement of the Canoness and saluted. " Canoness, Sisters"  
  
"Veteran Sergeant, Marines"  
  
" Any hostile contact?"  
  
"No Canoness. And this is the hatchway that leads to the Objective vessel."  
  
Savitch nodded, the beak of her helmet bobbing up and down in a parody of an Elysian Avian hunter she had once seen.  
  
" Inform Celestian Brody and Fraekes to consolidate on our Position. Squad's Damov and Antonius will remain here as well." Savitch ordered. Behind her she could hear Celestian Greta relaying her orders. She turned back to Romanov.  
  
" Sergeant, Breach the Airlock."  
  
Romanov tossed his stormbolter to his second, and strode over to the airlock. He looked at it for a moment, and then consulted his Sensorial panel. Then he input a code into the lock panel. Romanov stepped away from the Airlock as it hissed open, reclaiming his Stormbolter.  
  
" It still Works" the Terminator muttered. Activating his suit lights, he illuminated the entrance. Savitch watched as the massive Terminator paused for a second to unsafe his Stormbolter, and then entered the next section of the hulk.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fortress Base. Command Center.  
  
Primarch Krosfyah paced the length of the floor, his strides eating up the distance. The Command staff ignored him, so used they were to his odd behavior during missions he was not involved in. They were all apprehensive, with nearly the whole 6th Battalion out sweeping for the Remnants of the Tyrannid forces, the Fleet out pursuing a Red Corsair Battle Group that had penetrated the System, and the Operation aboard the Space Hulk. Along the back wall stood Veteran Sergeant Trask and the rest of the Primarch`s Bodyguard. Silent as always, they stood guard over their charge like wolves over their cubs. The Primarch stopped walking for a second, and rubbed his hand over his face. " Captain Jarrick"  
  
" Aye Primarch!"  
  
"You will maintain overwatch of our operations. I am going to rest. If there is a serious problem, you will summon me immediately"  
  
" Aye Primarch!"  
  
"Carry on"  
  
The Primarch strode out, followed by his guard. Jarrick turned back to his console.  
  
" Thought he'd never leave." The Captain muttered with a smile, then grew serious.  
  
" Contact the Ravens Fire, and have five squads ready to cover the incursion force if they need extraction."  
  
" As you command, Captain"  
  
Tyrannid Hunter Team Gobern  
  
Musile Swamp  
  
Veteran Sergeant Gobren hadn't moved for almost two hours. The Terminator Sergeant stood in waist deep sludge frozen in pose, staring at the narrow entrance of a Burrow fifty meters away. First inspection appeared to be a normal Swampbor den, but something wasn't right. Swampbor were massive omnivores, and their dens were always marked by a distinctive scent. Not the scent of Death he had first smelled. Around the Veteran Sergeant. The twenty members of his Kill team were somewhere near, under cover. Like him, they were waiting. Kill Team Gobern comprised a Terminator Squad, one tactical Squad, and a scratch team of Devastators. Their support, a Land Raider and a Razorback were somewhere to the rear, in the Trees that Bordered the swamp. Gobern was firing before he consciously saw what he was aiming at. Hellfire Shells from his Stormbolter cored supersonic trails through the humid air before smashing through the chitinous armor on the head of a Genestealer. Gobren Kept firing as a low whoosh echoed through the swamp, followed by a low boom as a Krak Missile detonated in the mouth of the Den. The red Fireball, obliterated the hollow from the Swamp, and blew an eight- meter crater in the bank. On his left, 5 Tactical marines dashed forward, Hellfire Boltguns pouring suppressive fire into the crater.  
  
"Squad Gobren, advance!"  
  
Under the watchful eye of Sergeant Klaus, the Devastator commander, The Terminators slogged forward. Gobren checked his sensorium. Still blank. Out of the depths of the Crater boiled a swarm of hellspawned creatures. Termagaunts! His mind told him, but the Veteran Sergeant was firing before he recognized the creatures before him. Explosive shells blew Tyrannids apart, their filthy carcasses staining the already brown swamp water a putrid purple. The Two heavy Bolters opened up, a line of green tracers transfixing the insect like horde from opposite sides. The Tacticals were falling back, but the aliens were too fast. Razor sharp claws scythed left, and A Tactical marine fell, sliced apart at the waist. A second Marine went down under a Homagaunt, firing his Bolter up through the chest of the creature as he squirmed to avoid the talons. Gobren saw the Squad Sergeant ram his powerglove through the head of a screaming Genestealer, and pivot, firing his bolter at a.  
  
"SCREAMER KILLER!!"  
  
The towering horror of the Carnifex erupted out of the crater. A deafening, blood-chilling roar echoed over the swamp, and the abomination hacked its way through the Tactical Squad Sergeant. Heavy bolter shells spanged off its bone armor, and for the first time in an eon, the Veteran Sergeant knew fear. And welcomed it.  
  
"Lighting Justice! Come forward to Support!" The team Leader ordered, as he stepped forward, Power sword lifted. With a Deep roar of its own, Land Raider Dominator Lighting Justice Crashed through the Trees. The Ponderous turret rotated left, and the Mighty Dominator Battlecannon added its own eloquent statement to the debate of arms. The Carnifex disintegrated, hurling parts of its self in all directions. " Battle's Fury, bring the Apocathary to the Front." Gobern ordered as he and the rest of his squad reached the crater. It had no bottom, only a yawning void big enough for a Carnifex to pass. He switched channels,  
  
" Command, Kill Team Gobren has contact. We have marines down, repeat, Marines Down."  
  
  
  
Fortress Base Command Center  
  
Jarrick Stood up from his seat and pressed the headset to his ears. Around him junior Marines worked the Eon old communications equipment.  
  
" How many Marines Down, Gobren?" He asked.  
  
"4 from Squad Tellicus" the Veteran Sergeant replied. " The Apocathary is with the last one now."  
  
" What hit you?"  
  
Kill Team Gobren  
  
"Carnifex, and Troops." Gobern replied, making the signal for the Land Raider to pull back to cover the position. " Hold Command" The apocathary, in his blue and white armor walked over, his gauntlets were splattered with the blood of the marine he was been working on.  
  
" Battle Brother Kobin will live if we get him to the Fortress immediately." He reported. Gobren nodded, and reopened the channel.  
  
"Command, request immediate medevac for wounded marine, and support for further operations against the enemy."  
  
" Confirmed, Gobren" came the immediate reply. " Medevac ThunderHawk Future Strike is on its way, ETA, 8 Minutes.  
  
The Terminators loaded the wounded marine into the back of the Razorback Battle's Fury, along with the remains of his squadmates. With the Apocathary perched on the gun turret, and Terminator Borales for security, the vehicle peeled off, heading for the landing zone. After it had disappeared from sight, Gobern reorganized his forces. Sergeant Klaus`s Devastators he ordered to dig in around the Land Raider as Security, while his squad retreated to the oversized vehicle to rearm. Twice the size of the ordinary Land Raider, the Dominator boasted carrying capacity equivalent to a Thunderhawk gunship, plus the fearsome stopping power of the Dominator Battlecannon. For its assignment to a Tyrannid Hunter Team, most of its troop lockers were taken up by Hellfire ammunition for the team's guns. Still, each Terminator had an individual wall locker where he kept all the weapons he would need for a variety of missions.  
  
" We're going in?"  
  
The question came from Grollad, the youngest of the Squad. Gobren nodded, and turned to the rest of his men.  
  
" Nugan, you've got the flamer and your Storm bolter. Grollad, You take the Assault Cannon and a Powerfist. Marelk, you can take your Thunderhammer."  
  
  
  
"What about you and Borales?"  
  
" Borales can have a Stormbolter and his Power Axe. I'm going with my Lighting Claws"  
  
A roaring from outside signaled the arrival of the Reinforcements. Gobern walked out of the Land Raiders Bay to see a Pair of Black Thunder Hawks hovering in the small clearing. One disgorged a variety of marines, the other Imperial Guard and Adeptus Soritas forces. The Lead marine, a Tall Space Wolf Guard with the name Thagnar on his shoulder pad walked over and thumped Gobern on the shoulderpad ecstatically.  
  
" Emperor be with you, Clawed one! Heard you needed some help!" " Who do you have?"  
  
" My Wolf Guard Squad, a Ultramarine Terminator Squad, Some Deathwing Pansies" At this the Space Wolf Laughed uproariously,  
  
" 5 Devastators from the Blood Angels, and a Tactical Squad from the Storm Giants."  
  
Gobern nodded and smiled. " Suit up then, because the Terminators are going down the hole." As the Space Wolf walked off to prepare himself and his squad, Gobern walked over to the hasty Perimeter being set up by the Imperial Guard and the Sisters of Battle. The Tall Celestian saw him coming and offered him a salute, which he returned, while removing his helmet.  
  
" Veteran Sergeant,"  
  
" Celestian, Who`s in charge of this unit?"  
  
"That would be me," a Bespectacled Imperial Guard officer said from where he was sighting a Heavy bolter. " Captain Oliver Seegam, 57th Elyria Guard."  
  
Gobern smiled to put the captain at ease, and then began to give him orders. The officer nodded and passed the instructions on to his subordinates and then turned to Gobren.  
  
" Veteran Sergeant, if you would permit me, I would like to join you in the cleansing."  
  
Gobren looked at the Captain for a second, and then nodded his assent. " Get your men together and meet us at the entrance in 5 minutes."  
  
5 minutes later the team was assembled. 20 Terminators, and 20 Imperial Guardsmen. Gobern looked around, and Put on his helmet. The rest of his men followed suit. Thragnar smiled a little before motioning for his squad to do the same. The Ultramarine Sergeant Darius did the same. Gobren turned to the white armored figure of the Deathwing Terminator. He stared back, bald unhelmed head gleaming in the soft sunlight.  
  
" Brother Dark Angel, please put on your helmet." Gobern asked, his tone low and Courteous. " I fear no alien!" the Deathwing sergeant replied. " I will not cower behind Ceramite whilst I smite the foes of the Emperor."  
  
Gobren took a deep breath, and turned away from the Dark Angel Terminator. With his left hand he made the signal, and his men walked forward and dropped into the hole. The bottom was 20 feet below, and the suits shock absorbers accepted the force of the landing easily. Gobren flipped on the Photon lights of his suit, and made a half circle. He was in a Y shaped tunnel, hollowed out of the soft rock under the swamp. He consulted his Auspex. Nothing.  
  
"Brother Thragnar, you and Squad Darius proceed down the left passage.  
  
Captain Seegam, your Troopers will stay with Squad Zrion and us. Keep in contact at all times. For the Emperor!"  
  
The Force moved out, stepping slowly and carefully, weapons ready, and eyes peeled for the tell tale shapes of Tyrannid beasts lying in ambush.  
  
An hour later the tunnel abruptly re-entered a main cave. Seconds later the other two squads rejoined them. "No sign of the Enemy" Darius reported.  
  
"We have heard them, though," Thragnar joined in, " Low inhuman growls through the rock. They are here."  
  
" Veteran Sergeant" Gobern turned to see Captain Seegam standing next to him. " These rocks are wet. I believe we are under a river."  
  
" It must be beneath the So`or" Gobren replied. " Good Work Captain. I believe we have here more than a simple group of hiding Beasts."  
  
" So what do we have," Darius inquired.  
  
" We might have found the missing hivemind" Gobern replied. " Spore pods did come down in this area, but we never did find out if the hive mind could have been on one."  
  
"So what do we do?" Seegam asked.  
  
" We cleanse the Aliens!" Zrion interjected. " Why do we waste time in this prattle?"  
  
"Be Quiet, Angel" Thragnar growled, " No one seeks to die here for your Glory. We must have a plan." Zrion bristled at the Space Wolves rebuke and took a step forward.  
  
" Terminator Sergeant Zrion!" Gobern`s voice cracked like a whip in their communicators. " Stand down. You will not dishonor My Primarch or Russ, or the Lion, by fighting needlessly in this battle situation."  
  
Zrion glowered mightily, but stepped away from the Space Wolf. Gobern dropped down on one knee and looked around.  
  
" We need support. Our communicators cannot reach the surface from under water, so someone will have to go back to the hole and tell the rest of the force to call for reinforcements."  
  
" If this is the Base of the Hivemind, undoubtedly the aliens have let us get this far." Darius pointed out. " They know we are here." " They are biding their time, waiting for us to split up."  
  
Thragnar joined in. " If we sent the Imperial Guardsmen, they would be slaughtered before they could travel 100 meters."  
  
" Then what do we do. We do not have the ordnance to sustain a long combat in this place." Zrion said.  
  
" Then we must make it a short one." Gobern said, " Squad Gobern, fall back Pattern Gamma 5."  
  
As the Judicators deployed, Thragnar followed suit. " Wolves, Pattern Gamma 4"  
  
With the Guardsmen in the Center of a Diamond formation of Terminators, the Imperial force slowly began the Long retreat to the entrance.  
  
Where however, silence had governed their entrance, as they slowly walked towards the Entrance, the guttural calls of the stalking aliens began to filter to them. They began to see flashes on their Auspexes as aliens darted in and out of sensor range. Grimly the force retreated as fast as it could.  
  
The first attack came from ranged weapons. Flesh borers whined through the darkness to impact harmlessly on the Thick armor of the Terminators. Grollard returned fire with his assault cannon, the throaty roar of the multibarrelled gun echoing in the confines of the tunnel. The young Terminator stopped firing after a second, and only the sounds of the chemically powered barrels rotating filled the tunnel. " Contact! Rear!" "Contact! Forward!" " Here they come!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fortress Base Command Center  
  
Jarick listened to the report from the Tyrannid contact site. Twenty Terminators had entered the Tunnel and had not reported back yet. The support he had requested had finally arrived, another two squads of Tactical Marines, twenty more Terminators and 3 Dreadnoughts. They were preparing to enter the Tunnel system to find the initial party.  
  
Terminator Force Gobern.  
  
The Whoosh of a flamer echoed in the tunnel. Terminator Nugan fired a blast of cleansing flame into the charging mass of aliens, charring a half dozen to ash. At his side, Grollard kept the trigger down on his Assault cannon, a fire hose stream of explosive rounds blasting through the scuttling horrors as they came closer.  
  
" Down to 100 Rounds! Grollard shouted.  
  
" I've got reload!" A spindly Imperial Guard Private shouted. Shouldering his Lasrifle, he darted to the Kneeling Terminators side and unhooked one of the 5 Reload drums from his Backpack. As the Assault cannon ran dry, and Nugan opened fire with his flamer, the Guardsman lifted the bulky drum into place as Grollard ejected the spent one. With a swift, sure move, the Guardsman slipped the reload into place, hearing the sharp click that ensured a sure mate.  
  
" Clear!"  
  
"Thank you, little brother!"  
  
Grollard resumed fire, short bursts as Nugan reloaded his flamer. Two Guardsmen knelt along side the Terminator, one covering him with his heavy bolter, the other aiding in the fitting of a fresh tank of flamer gel to the weapon.  
  
" On you, Amrius!"  
  
Ultramarine Terminator Amrius, at the left corner of the Diamond swung his stormbolter in a short arc, and blasted a leaping Termagaunt out of the air. Without pause he pivoted on one leg and grabbed a Termagaunt by the head and crushed its Skull in his powerfist. Next to him, a Guardsman fired a heavy Bolter, shattering the Chest of some unidentifiable creature in the darkness. Gobern risked a glimpse at his Auspex, It was alive with hostile symbols.  
  
" Aye, we've opened the dam now!" Thragnar shouted. Gobren gritted his teeth, and tore a Genestealer apart in mid leap.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Relief Force Meridian  
  
Dreadnought Meridian stepped out of the lifting cradle. He tested the air with his sensors, and activated his Long-range auditory receivers. " I hear heavy Bolt fire." Meridian said. " Force Meridian. Advance Pattern Ochre Six."  
  
The Terminators led off, their Black and Red armor vanishing into the gloom as their lights pierced the depths of the tunnel. Dreadnoughts Damon, Orion and Lastly Meridian followed. "Meridian to Gobern, come in."  
  
Terminator Force Gobern  
  
A talon tore through the shoulder pad like a knife through paper. Gobern spun around with the blow, but Captain Seegam was already aware of the danger. Even as the four-armed horror hurtled towards him, the mild looking officer drew his bolt pistol and shot the creature down in a spray of blood and ichor. Gobren turned back in time to catch a Genestealer in the face with his elbow, but a second stealer slashed him through his side as he pivoted. The Guard Sergeant on his side shot the alien down in a welter of fluids and moved to the side of the massive Terminator.  
  
" You're hit bad," he yelled above the din of battle. Gobren nodded, firing with the auxiliary Stormbolter mounted atop his left Lighting claw. The pain was not as bad as it could be, because of the massive amount of stimulants the suit had pumped into his blood, but it was still there.  
  
"..to Gobren."  
  
"Repeat!"  
  
" Meridian to Gobern!"  
  
" Gobren here, Ancient Brother Captain!"  
  
" Gobren, I'm inbound on you with a relief force. What's your status.?"  
  
" Heavy. Heavy attack, Low on ammunition, several wounds." Gobren gasped as he stepped back, Lighting claws burning through the air, and the flesh of the Homogaunt before him. " Captain, We need Support!"  
  
A Imperial Guardsman ducked too slowly around the back of Terminator Kenson. A flesh Borer struck him in the face, and blew out the back of his head. The Dark Angel Terminator was hit a second later, a Flesh borer striking the rim of his chestplate and ricocheting up into his face. Had he been wearing his helmet, he would have lived. As it was, his head was reduced to a bloody mush. " Veteran Sergeant!, Oliver shouted, "Manus and Kenson are down!" Zrion turned to see the White armored body of his squadmate lying on the ground. A low yowl of guttural fury escaped his lips, and he stepped towards the rushing aliens, Storm bolter blazing " Dark Angel! Hold you Ground, Emperor DAMN YOU!"  
  
Thragnar bellowed. The Huge Wolf Guard grabbed the Dark Angel and forcibly restrained him. The proximity of the enemy made further confrontation impossible as both Terminators were forced to keep their attention forward and their weapons flaring as they strove to keep the Genestealers away from them. And they could not stop them all. A claw punched through the Thigh plate on Sergeant Daruis`s Left Leg. The Ultramarine bellowed in shock and pain and brought his chain Fist down on the head of the Beast that assailed him. Next to him, Brother Creuis`s Assault cannon Ran dry with a dull click. The Imperial Guardsmen next to him rushed to aid, one firing his Lasrifle, the other to reload the gun. The ground shook and the awesome and terrifying shape of a Carnifex lunged out of the Murk. Grollad swung his assault cannon around and fired, a long burst that shattered the chest of the towering screamer Killer. Even as its body tumbled to the ground, a second Tyrannid Monstrosity surged into the light. A Centurion cannon projectile makes a peculiar and distinctive sound as it travels through the air. The Carnifex`s head exploded, ichor splattering the marines and Imperial guard as they fought for their lives. Dreadnought Damon advanced into the light, the Stormbolter mounted on his left Power fist blazing. Around him swarmed Two squads of Terminators. Hit on the flank, the Tyrannid force evaporated against the new force. As the last Alien fell, Gobren allowed himself to relax. He was dizzy from blood loss as well as the chemicals in his blood, Wearily the Terminator dropped to on knee.  
  
"Veteran Sergeant are you alright?" It was Seegam. Blood caked on his hairline. The Captains glasses were cracked and fogged. But his expression was one of concern.  
  
He's concerned for me, the Terminator realized. I must really be hurt. "Wolf Guard Thagnar!" Seegam shouted. " Veteran Sergeant Gobren is hurt!"  
  
The Space Wolf limped over. His own helmet was cracked near the cheek, and one arm hung loosely at his side, but he got his arm around the tottering Judicator Terminator, and lowered him gently to the ground.  
  
" How goes It, Judicator?" Thragnar inquired.  
  
" I'm all right." Gobren managed. He could hardly feel the pain now, and realized that he was dying.  
  
" I'll be ok for the next phase."  
  
Thragnar smiled, his eyes giving the lie to the statement. The claw strike was deep, piercing the Bone Case, the liver, kidneys, and the Marines spine. Despite his massively altered physique. Gobren was bleeding out. A Grey Armored Judicator Apocathary rushed up, pushing Thragnar to the side. The Medic knelt alongside the fallen terminator, and looked at the wounds. " There is nothing I can do, Brother Veteran Sergeant." The Apocatheary said after a few minutes. " I cannot stop the bleeding." Gobren closed his eyes.  
  
" It is over then," the dying marine said. " Call the Librarian" Doman lumbered up to the little group. The Fallen Terminator lay on his back, supported by the Space Wolf, with the Imperial Guardsmen standing around him.  
  
" Librarian," Gobren managed to utter, his skin going pallid as his life drained out onto the soft porous rock of the cave. "I request The Rites of War."  
  
Doman paused for a second, and then in a deep, growling voice he spoke.  
  
"Judicator warrior, you have marched the surface of a thousand worlds, slain the enemies of the Imperium in numbers too great to mention. Now it is your time to go to the martial paradise, where the War God Raptor gather's his finest in perpetration for the Last battle of all time. Repeat after me."  
  
Lips barely moving, the Terminator repeated the litany of death.  
  
" Oh God of Battles, look down on me with favor. I have sung your cadence of blood, and my bright blade has claimed my honorable enemies in even battle. I swear my warrior's oath to your Throne. I have feared no Enemy, for the Raptor was my strength. I feared not Death, nor Daemon, Nor Man, For In your Strength I was safe, and your strength is eternal."  
  
His faint voice died away, and the Veteran Sergeant closed his eyes, and died.  
  
" Let his armor be taken to the Fortress and embalmed in the Hall of Heroes" Doman said. " Let all blows we strike from now 'til the Enemy lies bloody and dead at our feet, be for our fallen Brother."  
  
Thragnar rose, threw back his head and howled. The other Wolf Guard echoed the cry, and then the Imperial Guardsmen threw back their heads and roared. The Unearthly roar echoed through the Cave.  
  
" WARRIORS OF THE IMPERIUM!" Thragnar shouted, brandishing his force axe in his good hand. " LET NONE OF OUR ENEMIES SURVIVE THIS DAY!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Space Hulk Fortress of Apathy  
  
Veteran Sergeant Romanov typed as quickly on the keypad as he could with his normal Gauntlet. The Access code worked again, and the door slid open, admitting him to the bridge of the vessel. Judicator Forces had seized the bridge, Warp Engines, and Armory of the Battle Barge. Their orders were fulfilled. The rest of the hulk was unimportant, but this ship, the Magnificent, had to be recovered.  
  
" Sergeant, Can you tell me why we're here?" Canoness Savitch inquired. The Commander of the Adeptus Soritas force stood next to what would have been the Astropath`s chair. At her question, the Terminator Sergeant turned in her direction and hefted his Stormbolter.  
  
" You know of the history of the 11th Legion, do you not, Canoness?" Romanov inquired.  
  
" No, Sergeant" the Canoness replied. " All their records have been wiped from Imperial databanks."  
  
" I am not surprised at that." Romanov replied, he opened his mouth to say more, but then the unmistakable sound of bolter fire reached their ears.  
  
"Squad Romanov! Report!" The Sergeant shouted into his mouthpiece, as he pulled on his helmet and ambled out the Bridge door, Canoness Savitch on his heels.  
  
" Multiple contacts closing on Squad Aaron" the COMlink told him, "suspect Genestealer presence."  
  
" Hold your positions!" Romanov ordered. " Signal the Ravens Fury, that we need immediate support!"  
  
Ten meters ahead, the 4 members of Squad Romanov were holding a T-junction that led to the Bridge. As they neared the Terminators, Savitch heard the sharp bark of Stormbolters interspersed with the thunder of an assault cannon  
  
" Squad Aaron, report!" Romanov bellowed.  
  
" Holding for now," Came the reply, "They came through the roof plates, Yusen, and Keogh are dead, and Kimed lost a arm, hold sir."  
  
A thundering burst of Stormbolter fire echoed over the COM link and Romanov gritted his teeth in anger. Then the voice of Veteran Sergeant Aaron filtered through back through the channel.  
  
" We've been reinforced, sir, Imperial guardsmen, and 2 Immortal Sentry guns."  
  
" Which makes?"  
  
" Stormer and Conflagrator, Sir."  
  
" See to your wounded, Sergeant." Romanov ordered, " We are under attack at the Bridge! For the Emperor!" Savitch knelt along with the rest of her squad in the hallway behind the Terminators as the held of the Charging Genestealers, a wary eye on the roof plates from where the four-armed horrors could emerge in ambush. The Canoness allowed herself to be distracted for a moment as she checked her sensorioum. It was blinking, indicating a message from Celestian Ramona, the leader of two Battle Squads detailed to hold the engine room.  
  
" Ramona"  
  
" Praise the Emperor, Canoness!,We are under attack! Hybrids and Pure Strain! They are.." here the conversation was cut off by a thundering barrage of gunfire, " .Encircling us, we need support!"  
  
" Stand fast, Ramona, I will get you some support!" Savitch snapped. Flipping COM channels she called up the Strike Cruiser Ravens Fury, their support ship.  
  
Engine Room  
  
Three out of eight Sisters of Battle remained alive. They lay behind whatever consoles they could find for cover as the Genestealers closed in. the aliens were not rushing headlong, instead moving with a grace and skill that belied a higher intelligence. The air hissed and crackled, fluorescing for a second and then solidifying, bringing with it two squads of armored death.  
  
" Terminators!"  
  
Bearing the colors of Legion XIX . The Raven Guard, 7 Terminators, a Dreadnought, and a Librarian appeared between the Sisters, and the Genestealers. The Dreadnought's assault cannon thundered, and several Genestealers simply exploded under the hail of shells. Others charged, only to be cut down by the Terminators. Still more exploded as the Librarian, channeling the powers of the warp, cast Malefactor, and shattered their Carapace's.  
  
On Planet. In the Presence of the Hive Tyrant  
  
Dreadnought Meridian clenched his Powerfist around the Carnifex`s head, and Squeezed. The bony brain case shattered with a sound like a bolt pistol shot, and the Screamer Killer collapsed to the floor of the cave, lifeless. Meridian swiveled up his Scarcophagus to look up at the loathsome beast in the center of the Cave.  
  
" You're next"  
  
Across the Tunnel Doman Brought the full weight of his powers to bear on the hive Tyrant. Around him, the three surviving members Squad Zrion and the two remaining Wolf Guard stood resolute, defending the ancient Librarian. The Psychic duel raged, with the vast alien intelligence, trying to counter the already formidable powers of the Ancient Librarian, a task made doubly difficult by the fact that Captain Seegam`s Imperial Guard were shooting at the creature, forcing it to divert it's attention a minute fraction to defend its body. Around Meridian, The Ultramarine Terminators under Darius stood firm, cutting down the scuttling aliens that surged towards them. The other Terminator Squads were strung out, each group a fortress that the Tyranninds could not approach. Dreadnought Orion decided the battle. One of the Rare Judicator Dreadnoughts not afflicted by the affliction, he had been honored with the deathless armor after falling in battle at Treville. His weapon load out was as unique as the legion he served, twinned Excalibur Lascannons mounted over twinned heavy bolters on each arm. It was the Lascannons that he aimed, firing straight into the head of the Hive tyrant. The monster screamed as its face slagged under the intense heat of the laser beams. At the same time, Doman struck, his Psychic assault shearing straight through the weakened mental barriers of the monstrosity, and exploding its mind like a rotted fruit.  
  
Fortress Base An Hour Later  
  
The primarch walked into the command Center, heralded by the booming footsteps of Dreadnought Anton. As one the command staff stood and saluted. Krosfyah returned the salutes and strode to the holomaps.  
  
" Situation, Captain?"  
  
" Tyrannid Hive mind discovered under river So`r by Kill Team Gobren. Veteran Sergeant Gobren called for support, and then led a Strike force into the Cave system that the aliens were utilizing as a base. During the Battle that followed, Terminator Strike Force leader Gobren was killed, along with Judicator Terminators Nugan, Halsek, and Romias. Also lost were 10 Imperial Guardsmen from the 57th Elyria Guard, Deathwing Terminators Naaman, Manus, and Kyrion, Ultramarine Terminator Favius, and Wolf Guard Valgar, Argar and Halfors. The Hive Tyrant was killed by Ancient Libarian Doman`s Kill Team."  
  
The Primarch sat heavily in his seat. He looked at Jarrick with haunted eyes.  
  
" How many entered the Tyrannid Lair?"  
  
" Initially, 20 Terminators, and 20 Imperial Guard. Ancient Doman led 20 more Terminators and two other dreadnoughts as the relief force."  
  
" 40 Terminators." Krosfyah said quietly. " And we lost 11." The Primach closed his eyes for a moment and mumbled a prayer. Then he look Jarrick in the eye.  
  
"Recover our Brothers. This very night they shall lie in the Hall of heroes, as all true warriors of Raptor do."  
  
Captain Jarrick nodded.  
  
" And what of the Operations to recover the Magnificent?" " The Battlebarge is secure, but three Squads of Deathwatch Marines are sweeping the craft now to ensure that no further GeneStrealer infestation remains. Our losses there were slight, only 8 Battlesisters."  
  
Again the Primarch nodded.  
  
" Very well then, Captain. Have the great Bell tolled in memory of our dead, and we shall honor our veterans in a feast tonight." " As you will, Primarch."  
  
Fortress Base Dusk  
  
Dressed in Flowing robes of black and Silver, each robe adorned with the symbol of their Battalion, and their Legion Sigil, The marines filed into the Kilometer long hall. The long tables were filled with food and drink, stewed meats, Piles of exotic vegetables, and bowls of steaming stew. From huge stone Drums servitors ladled quantities of rich fruit juice into tall stone tankards. Each marine that sat down accepted one of these tankards, holding it in his left hand, and not drinking. All turned to face the massive stone chair, where the Primarch would sit. Krosfyah appeared minutes later, taking his seat flanked by Apocathary Stryker and Canoness Savitch. Dressed like the others in Black Robes, the Primarch nonetheless wore power armor under his robes, in case he was stricken by the affliction. It was a concession he had only made at the urging of the Apocathary and one he disliked.  
  
" Judicators" The Primarch called out. As one, 11,000 marines turned to look at their father.  
  
" Let us partake, and remember our Dead."  
  
"The honored Dead." The hall answered. So said they transferred their tankards to their right hands, and began to eat.  
  
  
  
5th Battalion Table.  
  
Librarian Clavius drained the tankard before him and took a Kilboar leg off the Platter before him. All around him, the marines were digging into the food, hardly making a sound, eating with dignity. Clavius Let his attention wander to the 6th Battalion Table, were Nobel Barov`s men were eating silently. He noted the presence of the Canoness at the table, her sisters eating alongside the Imperial Guards men from the 57th Elyria, and the Space Wolves, Dark Angels and Ultramarines there as well. Clavius knew well what was going through the mind of Barov. The tough, determined warrior had already buried his 9th Company since the Rediscovery, and now some of his best warriors were joining the hall of heroes. Again. A long time ago, Clavius remembered, he had been the Second in command of the 5th Battalion. They had been taken out of the Crusade force massing to threaten the Ork held Rellis System, and sent on a mission of escort. The New Word Bearer Legion, under Primarch Logar was moving into it's fortress on the planet Cohise. Cochise, was not pacified, and the attacks by "Purists" opposed to the creation of the Space Marine Legions were becoming a real problem. Logar, aware of the weakness of the new legion to attack, and its virtual inability to defend its massive, vulnerable geneseed Storage center had requested escort as the thousand vehicle convoy moved the precious genetic lineage to the impregnable Fortress in the hill beyond the capital. It was a request Primarch Krosfyah had heeded, assigning the entire 5th Battalion to the task.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****Flashback****  
  
Cochise. Spaceport. 5th Battalion Command Vehicle  
  
Battalion Master Lucius Kreig ran an impatient hand over his face. The column was being held up by the Word Bearers, who were engaged in one of their ever-lasting prayer sessions. The Judicator stood in the turret of the Predator itching to be done with this annoying mission. The Might of the 5th "Imperium`s Shield" Battalion Lay behind him. 800 armored vehicles, carrying 1000 marines sat at wait, engines idling, and commanders standing up in cupolas.  
  
"What's taking them so long!" Kreig fumed to himself. The Word Bearer units were not even turning engines over, their crews gathered in the midst of the vehicles chanting their worship rites.  
  
" Such Devotion to the Emperor should not be taken lightly, Lucius" The voice belonged to the Battalion Chief Librarian Argyle Sokonna. The White haired Librarian stood alongside Force of Will, his command Land Raider, which was parked next to Constant Vigilance, his command Predator.  
  
" I take it not lightly, Argyle." Kreig replied. " But even you would admit that it is a bit extreme."  
  
" There is no extreme in devotion" Sokonna replied. The Librarian grasped the handhold to pull himself up the hull of the Land Raider,  
  
"Still, we have a schedule" Kreig replied. " We need to get clear of that Pass and into the open desert before nightfall. Ill not risk my tanks in that confined pass."  
  
Sokonna smiled as he clambered onto the turret of the Land Raider Excalibur. " Then lets be going" he said. "Our charges are ready."  
  
Thirty minutes later the lead vehicles of the 5th Battalion and the Word Bearer 7th Company departed the Spaceport perimeter. Led by three Word Bearer Razorbacks, the massive ponderous convoy rolled towards the hills at half speed. For the first hours, the ride was monotonous. Perched in the turret of the Predator, Kreig surveyed the surrounding countryside. Cochise was very different from Elysia, with an abundance of rock and scrub, but no beautiful scenery Like Caliban, the last Planet his Battalion had visited. 5 hours later, the convoy entered the mountain range. Kreig redeployed his forces, recalling his scouts and pressing on in one coherent mass. Gunners surveyed the ridgelines above them, and Each vehicle featured a squad of Jump Pack marines standing behind the turret, or in the case of the Rhino`s sitting locked onto the bare steel, eyes looking heaven ward. Eight hours passed, night fell, and the convoy pressed on. Up and down winding canyon passes, on tracks so narrow that twice the Massive Land Raiders had to stop so that marines could ascertain if they could pass safely, the convoy traveled toward their destination. 3 hours later, as they drove down a wide river gorge, the attack came.  
  
Out of the Darkness, the bright red trails of missiles cored through the night. The ambushers had dug in ahead of the convoy and launched their Anti Armor missiles from cover. They did not aim for the massive tracked monstrosities carrying the Geneseed and equipment, but for the escorts. A half dozen Word Bearer Predators and Rhino's blew skyhigh, alerting their fellows, and effectively blocking the convoys path. From the ridgelines above, more missiles darted downward, striking through the thin overhead armor of the vehicles, and transforming proud armored vehicles into flaming charnel houses. The Rearmost company, the 10th halted and dismounted its troops. Led by Captain Frakes, the scouts melted into the darkness, away from their Rhinos to head for the source of the missile fire. Aboard Constant Vigilance, Kreig shouted orders. 1st Battalion was in the middle of the column, on the west bank of the river, and too bunched to be of much use. Swearing profusely, the Battalion master ordered his Terminators to dismount, and their Vehicles to get out of the cauldron, especially the Land Raiders, which had no means of defense against missiles fired down. But in the darkness and confusion with more and more antitank missiles exploding around them, the disciplined marines of the 5th were helpless. The Land Raiders of the 3rd Company, on the east bank of the river, formed a horseshoe and dismounted their Devastators. The Heavy weapon marines retreated to whatever cover they could find and began setting up. From the rear came a wave of jet bikes, meters over the ground, At first glance they appeared to be Eldar bikes, but then It became obvious that they were obsolete Imperial Guard models. Their Riders fired their onboard bolters and dropped explosives as they raced overhead at full speed. 7th and 8th companies, in their Rhinos were caught in the open. The Aim of these high-speed opponents was unerring and several squads were cut down as they disembarked their vehicles. Still more died in their Rhinos as melta bombs lit up the darkness. Return fire claimed 4 bikes who crashed in the midst of the vehicles, creating more carnage. Now heavy Bolter fire tore into the Jam packed vehicles and men. To their Credit, no one broke, but the 5th Battalion took horrible losses as they tried to get out of the trap they were in. Leaping down from the Turret of Constant Vigilance Kreig dashed over to a squad of tactical Marines. The Rhino carrying his Guard was gone, hit by two missiles, and blown sky high. One of the Tactical`s had a COM rig strapped to his backpack, and Kreig took the handset, and keyed in the frequency of the 5th Company. Nothing. The Battalion Master twisted the dial to the position for the 4th Company. Nothing. At that moment, Lucius Kreig realized that his battalion was in very very deep trouble.  
  
" 10 Six to one Six, the General frequency crackled. " 10 six has many, gun positions on the west ridge. We are moving to attack. If any one can hear us, give us support. For the Emperor and Krosfyah!"  
  
Kreig closed his eyes. He wanted to order the scouts to hold, but he knew that there was no way his trapped Battalion would survive if those guns were not knocked out. He looked at the helmeted visage of the marines next to him.  
  
" Come with me." He ordered.  
  
In isolated pockets, Judicator marines retreated from the site of the ambush, crossing the river and forming a shaky perimeter around the 3rd company. On the west bank, the 9th company and remnants of the 6th and 8th Companies formed a perimeter inside the ruins of their smashed armor. On the hill, 10th company fought a bloody and ultimately futile battle to reach the missile and bolter positions that had massacred their brethern. The Scouts died to the last man. The enemy attacked in force soon after dawn from the rear of the stalled convoy. The first attack ran into the guns of the last surviving Armor of the 7th, 6th and 8th Companies and was torn apart. In response, a heavy bombardment fell on the marines, tearing apart their makeshift holes, and killing many of the wounded who were unable to seek shelter. The enemy tried again around midmorning, from the north this time, but they hadn't counted on the 75 surviving Terminators of the 1st company under Chief Librarian Sokonna. In a bloody hour, the 1st lost 23 Marines, but over 1000 renegades died before their guns. As the day wore on, the 5th Battalion reorganized. Ammunition was redistributed, and the wounded seen to. There were still wounded beyond the reach of their Battlebrothers, and as the heat rose as the day grew longer, their cries for succor grew louder.  
  
At the 3rd Battalion Position, Battalion Master Kreig turned his back on the sound of the cries. It hurt him to have his wounded marines lying in plain sight, and yet he was not even able to bring them liquid to quench their thirsts. Flies and other filth tormented their open wounds, and the for those lucky enough to have wargear next to them, relief came only from a bolter shell.  
  
" Why haven't they shelled the Crawlers"  
  
Kreig turned to the dark haired young Librarian next to him. Clavius was an exceptional marine, the Protégé of the Chief Libarian, and a decorated veteran, yet his face was marked with the deep strain of the situation. " Explain, Librarian"  
  
"Master Kreig, the Purists claim that we are abominations, created from the manipulation of genestock. They should then have attacked the Crawlers, which we cannot defend, but they instead have chosen to strike at us, launching futile assaults that whittle away their numbers, and give us time to be relieved."  
  
"You think they're after the Geneseed." Kreig stated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The Battalion Master nodded. " Then they shall not have it."  
  
Captain Jasner, the Commander of the 3rd Company joined the small gathering. Wounded the night before, the Captain wore a crude sling around the stump of his left hand.  
  
" Master Kreig, we are down to less than 1000 rounds of bolter shells, and quarter loads for the Missile launchers and Heavy Bolters."  
  
" What about the Armor?" Kreig inquired.  
  
" Almost 75% is destroyed or disabled." The Captain replied. Kreig felt his stomach flip-flop. 600 vehicles lost, it was a tragedy that his men might never recover from.  
  
" Our only chance," Kreig said after a moment, " is to suppress the enemy guns that have us Pinned here. Clavius, I want you to take 2 companies worth of men, the fittest and least wounded, and assault the gun positions on the West and East Ridges. I will hold them here."  
  
"Sir how will we get them up there?" Clavius inquired.  
  
" You're a librarian," Kreig responded. "Teleport them"  
  
At Midnight, 220 Marines gathered around Clavius and Sokonna. The Chief Librarian would bear the brunt of the effort, teleporting 160 of the Marines, including 40 Terminators. Clavius would lift the rest. The Force was piecemeal, with whatever forces could make it to the main position unwounded going. The rest would hold the valley and the geneseed convoy.  
  
Kreig found Sokonna conversing with his Second near the armored husk of a destroyed Predator. On seeing his commander approach the codicer bowed and Left to tend to whatever he had been bid by the chief Librarian. As he approached, the Battalion Master noted a rivulet of blood running under the left breastplate of the Librarian's Iron Armor.  
  
" You're wounded Argyle" Kreig said. " Have you seen the Apocathary?"  
  
" It's just a scratch" Sokonna waved of the Battalion Masters concern.  
  
" I've had worse wounds sharpening my knives"  
  
"Are you sure you can handle the Teleport operation?" Kreig asked. " I will not be alone, Lucius" Sokonna Replied, clapping a hand on the Battalion Masters shoulderpad. " I will have five Codicers assisting me. Worry about Clavius, he has the hardest Job."  
  
The two senior officers walked over to the assembled men. Clavius looked up from where he was checking his bolter.  
  
" We're ready, sir" The Librarian reported. " Captain Jasen`s Devastators will remain to support your force here in the Valley. Veteran Sergeant Goric will lead one force to the East Ridge. I will lead the other to the West Ridge."  
  
Kreig took the Bolter from Clavius and handed him his assault Bolter. The Black Enameled Double Barreled weapon glistened in the starlight, as the Librarian took the weapon.  
  
" May it serve you well, Librarian"  
  
Chief Librarian Sokonna began the Teleportation rite, joined by his codiciers and Clavius. Chanting, they drew on the powers of the warp, Enveloping their troops in shimmering warp energies. Then in a flash, they were gone.  
  
West Ridge  
  
The West Ridge Gun positions were laid bare by the desperate fury of the Judicator attack. In the first seconds, the men manning the bolter and missile pits were cut down by bolter fire, and then Clavius led his unit in a sweep of the Ridgeline.  
  
A screaming man leapt out of a pit, a rusty sword in his hand. Clavius avoided the swipe easily,and rammed his Force Sword through the mans throat. Pivoting, and swaying he fired the Assault bolter into a foxhole, spraying the occupants all over the place in a messy display of blood and gore.  
  
" Veteran Sergeant Goric, Report!"  
  
" Light resistance!" came the scratchy reply, " Advancing!"  
  
A Lasgun beam spranged off his chest plate and the Librarian Jumped into the hole with the gunner. One swing knocked the weapon away, and Clavius grabbed the man by the collar and looked deep into his eyes. A Plethora of feelings swarmed over the Librarian, assaulting his senses. For an instant he could taste the man's fear, and then with a mental blow he knocked the man unconscious. Rising, the Librarian surveyed the ridge. Only Judicators stood.  
  
" Veteran Sergeant Goric?"  
  
"East Ridge secured."  
  
It was only then that the roar of Bolter fire reached Clavius`s ears.  
  
  
  
Valley Floor  
  
Kreig roared in rage and backhanded a solider away from him. The Man flew into the side of a wrecked Land Raider and crumpled to the ground his neck at an odd angle. The Battalion Master ducked and turned, Master Crafted Axe blurring as it hacked through the torso's of three men. Around him Marines battled in desperate hand to hand combat against overwhelming numbers. Kreig dropped to one knee, avoiding a swing from a bayoneted Las rifle, and grabbed the solider around the torso and squeezed. The man's Rib cage popped under the force of the powerglove, and the Marine commander hurled the broken body away. A Lascannon bolt tore through his left shoulder. Kreig turned lifting the powerglove and firing the auxillary stormbolter at the gunner, knocking him back dead in a spray of blood and grey matter. To his left a Techmarine collapsed to his knees, his face a ruined mess from a Lascannon hit. Even in death, his servo arm squeezed around the head of one of his opponents, crushing it. Next to him a Devastator Sergeant battered a sword-wielding opponent with his empty bolter. Behind him, a wounded terminator ripped his lighting claws through the mob around him, even as Bolter rounds ricocheted of his armor. The attack had caught the defending marines unprepared. The bulk of their strength was away dealing with the emplaced guns and only the wounded and infirm remained in the valley. Still they fought like Judicators, because that was their way. Kreig`s Power axe tore through the torso of another victim and the Marine bounded onto the front of a smashed Predator. He recognized the vehicle as Fearless Dignity, a Predator of the 6th company. In the glow of a Land Raiders Lights, he saw Librarian Sokonna summon the powers of the Warp in the powerful battle incantation.  
  
" Judicators!" Kreig shouted, "Down!"  
  
Obeying the voice of their master, the 5th Batallion Marines dropped to the ground, as a glowing ball of thundering light erupted around Sokonna. Tendrils of Light, forked Lightening danced over the battlefield. Bodies exploded as the arcane power lanced through them. The incantation reaped a horrible toll on the field, but it only killed those standing. Such was the nature of Hellfire. Every Marine immediately leapt to his feet, Hellfire was a powerful incantation, but a very dangerous on to the caster. Sokonna was now exposed to the hostile intents of the surviving renegades, and every Judicator standing rushed to his aid. Kreig leapt from the Turret of the Predator to the Hull of a land Raider. He was still sixty meters away when six figures emerged from the darkness into the light. Having seen the figures before years earlier, the Battalion master was able to recognize them immediately. Five humanoids on flat discs. And a great, hulking figure. A Tzeentch Lord of Change. Kreig opened fire, his Storm Bolter Shells missing, and then striking and tearing through the disk that supported the lead humanoid. In slow motion, the Disc rider pitched forward into the dirt. A Techmarine vaporized the second Disc rider with a shot from a Land Raider's Lascannons. The third fell to a Devastators heavy bolter, and then the fourth was in range of the Librarian who had by now struggled to his knees. Sokonna blocked the disc rider's first attack with his Force sword and slashed at the daemon as it slid past. The blessed sword tore through the back of the Man thing, and Sokonna came around to meet the Lord of Change. Perhaps it was the strain of his wound coupled with the stress of summoning Hellfire, but the Chief Librarian was slow. His force sword blurred as it slashed towards the Greater Daemon, but the Daemons own blade was already piercing out of the Librarian's back. Kreig screamed in rage as he saw his friend fall. Heedless of the folly of facing a creature so powerful as a Greater Chaos Daemon, His Stormbolter thundered and little impact points fountained out of the daemons body as it turned its attention to the Marine before it. Shouting now, Kreig leapt into the air bringing his axe around in a slash towards the daemons head. Burning pain erupted in his Torso, and Kreig looked down. The Daemon had countered his slash and driven his other taloned hand through the Marines chest. The Lord of Change Laughed softly and twisted his hand, digging the claws into the humans innards. With a supreme effort Kreig continued the blow. The axe struck the daemon in the side of the face, and sunk into the flesh. The daemon shook its head as if annoyed. Then it bellowed, and Kreig looked down to see the Librarians force sword buried in its chest. The daemon dropped its hand and Kreig slid off, landing next to his friend with a thump. The monster stood over the two Marines and roared. Then there was a low crack, and a coherent beam of light transfixed the Daemon like a fly hit by a needle. The creature shattered apart in a hurricane of noise and light. Kreig closed his eyes, and relaxed. His Body felt light and weightless, and all the pain had stopped. The Battalions master surrendered to the tiredness, allowing it to take him.  
  
When Librarian Clavius and the 190 survivors of his force reached the valley floor, it was populated only by the dead and grievously wounded. Argyle Sokonna and Lucius Kreig were among the ranks of the former.  
  
It took the better part of the day to tally the lost, recover their bodies and clear the valley of the wreckage. When that was done, the pathetic remnants of the convoy resumed its Journey. All that remained was 20 vehicles and 190 men from a force of 800 vehicles and 1000 men. They arrived at the fortress and delivered their Precious cargo a day later.  
  
Word Bearer Geneseed Repository Fortress Jebezicis Cochis  
  
Captain Amaris stood on the Battlements of the fortress as the lead Crawler rolled into the gates of the Fortress. Immediately Techmarines and thralls surrounded the massive vehicles. Several of the marines on watch duty moved to aid the Judicator Vehicles.  
  
" Brother Captain?" the Veteran Sergeant by his side inquired. " Wasn't the escort supposed to be a full Battalion?"  
  
3 minutes later Amaris stepped up to the lead Land Raider. The vehicle bore the scars of battle, dents and blast scoring testimony to the ferocity of the battle it had been in. The Ramp came down, and a tall, White haired Marine in Librarians armor walked off. Unconsciously, Amaris saluted.  
  
" What is your Status, honored Librarian?"  
  
"Over 80% of my force has been wiped out." The Judicator replied. " We were ambushed and forced to fight our way here. Both my Chief Librarian and my Battalion Master are dead. The attackers were destroyed, and we have pinpointed their base."  
  
" I will muster our forces immediately, Brother Librarian." Amaris said, turning to shout to the Veteran Sergeant who doubled as his aide. A hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
" No, Word Bearer." The Judicator Librarian said. " We need your assistance in recovering the gene seed of our dead battle brothers, and tending to the wounded." The Judicator Psyker looked off into the desert. " I need to communicate with my Battalion Flagship"  
  
Hours later, the Battle Cruisers Victrix Regina and Victrix Imperial commenced a bombardment of a section of the foothills eighty kilometers from the ambush site. After an hour, Thunderhawk Gunships bearing the 24 Dreadnoughts of the Battalion and an abbreviated company of survivors under Acting Battalion Master Clavius landed at the site for a sweep. They found nothing alive.  
  
Three months later Rellis IX  
  
The Victory was complete. In the frozen North, Roubute Gulliman and his Ultramarines had routed the Orks from the Ice caves and glaciers at less than 23% casualties. In the tropic south, the Armor oriented Judicators had crushed the Ork Forces and pursued them into the waiting guns of the Word Bearers, who had advanced methodically from the east, and the Lunar Wolves, who had stuck from the West. The Four Primarchs were all standing around the Rhino that had carried their Father, their Emperor into battle. Despite the mastery of warfare that all possessed, they looked up to the figure in the White and sliver Terminator armor. The Emperor was deep in discussion with his generals when the roar of an unstealth modified Thunderhawk echoed over the battle field.  
  
Gulliman looked up at the descending speck.  
  
" Its one of yours, Janus."  
  
" Looks like my errant troops have returned" Krosfyah said with a wry smile as the tiny shape grew into the 5th Battalion command ship, Wings or the Empire. The Thunderhawk touched down fifty meters away.  
  
" Father, with your leave, I will go receive the report from Battalion Master Kreig." Krosfyah said.  
  
" I'll join you," Horus said. " I would like to hear how a entire Battalion got lost." The four Primarchs walked over, followed by the Emperor, and his guard. They met the passengers from the Thunderhawk halfway. Clavius saluted and opened his mouth to make his report but he couldn't find words. He tried a second time, and finally managed to speak.  
  
" Lord Logar, your Geneseed has been safely delivered. My lord Primarch.forgive me, but I bring no good news. Battalion Master Kreig is dead. He died during the ambush of the Word Bearer Geneseed convoy. We lost over 95 percent of the 5th Battalion in that ambush, both armor and Marines."  
  
Dread silence dropped over the battlefield. Those too far to hear too their que from those around them. Primarch Krosfyah said nothing for a very long while. Then he nodded slowly.  
  
" How did they Die?"  
  
Clavius gave the only answer he could. The only answer that made sense in the madness of what had just happened.  
  
" They died as Judicators"  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Battalion Master Clavius?"  
  
The Grating voice of a Dreadnought brought the Librarian back to the present. He turned to see Dreadnought Meridian standing next to him.  
  
" Yes, Revered Ancient?"  
  
" The Canoness wishes to take a tour of the Hall of heroes. May I accompany her?"  
  
"As you wish, ancient Brother Captain, but please, remember the hour, and the ceremony at midnight"  
  
" As you command, Battalion Master"  
  
As the Dreadnought strode off, Clavius contemplated the request. While Meridian had survived the ambush with him, he had been transferred to the 6th battalion soon after. Why then had he asked him for permission to leave the Banquet? The Chief Librarian put it down to forgetfulness' in the Dreadnought's advanced age, and returned to his meal.  
  
Upper Bastions of the Fortress Base. Hall of Heroes.  
  
Quietly, reverently the two figures made their way through the wide marble hallway. Canoness Savitch walked a pace in front of the dreadnought as they passed the rows of Sarcophagi that held the remains of the Judicators most honored heroes.  
  
" There are 508 marines in these tombs." Meridian told her, his voice modulated to barely a whisper. " Most died in honorable battle, some were betrayed by the people they sought to protect, but all died in the service of the Emperor. Take that one," and he swung his powerfist in an approximation of a pointing hand.  
  
" That one belongs to Captain Banniker, the first commander of the 1st Battalion Terminator Company. He fell while I was still a scout, battling Orks in the Midras Bastion.Next to him lies Chief Librarian Callistus, who was killed fighting Eldar on Armageddon."  
  
" Who is that one?" The Canoness inquired, pointing to a massive Buttress like tomb topped with a praying angel. " That marks the worst chapter in our Legion history." The Dreadnought replied. " Within that tomb lie the remains of 1st Battalion Master Laurent Greig, His Wife, their 4 Children, and our Primarchs only Progeny."  
  
Savitch said nothing, looking back at the intricate architecture of the tomb. There was gold inlaid with the stone, and the angel's eyes were made of the richest Fernisian Pearls. Obvious care and love had gone into the constriction of the monument.  
  
" How did they die?" The Canoness inquired.  
  
"They were murdered." Meridian replied. The dreadnought continued walking, passing beyond the great double doors, and out onto the ramparts of the fortress. The Canoness followed silently.  
  
  
  
  
  
Primarchs Quarters  
  
Wearily Krosfyah lay back on the plied cushions. Sleeping in armor was irksome, but he understood the need for the drugs that were being pumped into his bloodstream to counteract the effect of the affliction. If he was lucky, he would be able to spend another year out of the Terminator armor. Turning his thoughts from such morbid regions, the Primarch closed his eyes. Sleep was a necessary event for him, one he made sure not to miss. It helped him think, and eased the pain in his head considerably. Sleep also made it easy for his father to reach him, if he needed to.  
  
Dreamscape  
  
He stood in the courtyard of the old castle, in full armor, and his helmet at his side. Thunderblade hung poised and ready at his hip, and the Lightening claws on his left hand hummed softly, in their scabbards. He looked up at the clear blue sky. It was good to be home. The Primarch walked around the flowerbeds and ornamental pools, chuckling at the leaping fish as they jumped out of the water that sustained them to get at the food that they craved, low flying bugs. It was times like this that made him forget his role, and what he did, and had done for as long as he remembered. He was a Judicator, a Justice Bringer. That was how the people of Elysia saw him, from the very first day he walked into the throne room and beheaded that spineless worm.What had his name been again?.Henrik, yes, Henrik, eldest son of Duke Karel Krosfyah, who had betrayed his father and his people to Rolan Maleve for Blood Rubies and other trivial Baubles. Since then the Elysians had always called him that, Justice Bringer Justice from the Black axe. Krosfyah felt more than heard the presence behind him, and he whirled, jumping back 4 feet, Thunderblade flying from its hip storage and leaping into his left hand of its own accord, as the Lighting Claws snapped down and out with a hiss and crackle of plasma energy. The Figure before him was his height, but clad in radically different Terminator Armor. While Krosfyah`s was Black and Red, the newcomer wore Armor of Red and Brass worked in intricate patterns and designs. His left arm bore a powerfist with auxiliary Stormbolter on the back. But it was the weapons in his hands that aided in identification, for this warrior wielded a Chain Sword in the left hand and a Chain Axe in the right.  
  
"Angron" Krosfyah hissed the name like a curse.  
  
"Judicator" the Daemon Primarch replied, holstering his weapons, the Axe across his back and the sword at his hip. Then he removed his helmet, letting Krosfyah look upon him as he remembered the World Eater Primarch to be, Dark Visaged, and black haired, with piercing, haunted eyes.  
  
" I have come to talk, Krosfyah."  
  
"Speak your Peice, Angron," Krosfyah snarled, " Though I know you are not one of many words."  
  
" Your anger is great, Judicator." The Dameon Prince replied." I have taken a great risk to seek you out in this way. The help of Brother Magnus was most invaluable."  
  
"You and Magnus are not my brothers!" Krosfyah raged, " You betrayed our father! You killed our Brother!"  
  
"Horus killed Sanguinus" Angron replied. "I will not absolve myself of blame for what happened, but I never lifted a blade against one of my brothers. Can your Father say the same!"  
  
"Do you dare justify what you and the others did!" Krosfyah snarled, reaching for the axe at his side. " You and that Bastard Perturabo.." "It always comes back to Perturabo, doesn't it." Angron said, his voice gentle as the wind. " Your hatred for him is so awesome that you just class us all with him, now that we too have fallen in your acclaim." Krosfyah took a step back as the import of his brothers words hit home. He dropped his hand from his axe, and looked dully at Angron.  
  
" Say your Piece, Angron" The Judicator said warily.  
  
" Janus, I was a fool. I let Horus convince me that the only way to save the Imperium was to kill my father. I let my hatred for what he did to me all those years earlier, saving me from a death with my comrades in arms that I thought I deserved, make the foul betrayal I was committing more platable. All it earned me was the loss of my brothers in arms, and eventually my legion." The Daemon paused for a second. " And now Abbadon and that dammed sword stand ready to march to the gates of Terra, and all I can think of doing is finding some way to rectify my error."  
  
"The Despoiler moves?" Krosfyah uttered, " How?, When?"  
  
" He moves within a Twelvemonth from the Eye. The First wave will be cultists, Red Corsairs, The Black Legion and the Iron Warriors. The Second wave will come a month later. It's supposed to be my legion, Magnus, and Alpharius, but I have claimed that my forces are too weak to be in the main force. So Kharn will lead his Battalion in my place."  
  
" I will muster my forces." Krosfyah said. "We will meet the Despoiler and stop him cold."  
  
" Do not be over Zealous." Angron cautioned. "Abaddons forces number in the millions. Their only weakness is that many are possessed cultists, and a Deep strike against the Temple on Broales VI will render them helpless and vulnerable to your forces."  
  
"You council me against overzealousness?" Krosfyah replied with a ghost of a smile, " But I will take your council." The Judicator stopped. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Angron considered his reply for a second. "Horus I would have never considered betraying, no matter how wrong he was. Abbadon; no. I will never allow him to destroy the imperium I helped forge. He is not my commander, or my brother. He is a Captain, nothing more." The Primarch stopped talking for a second, reverting to his daemon form.  
  
" And, Brother Janus, I just wish to die for something."  
  
Krosfyah came awake with a start and the familiar dizziness that followed a psychic communication. His first thought was to rouse the legion to full readiness, but then he reconsidered. He would plan. He would plot. He would consult his father. He would knit together an Imperium that would stand in the face of the Despoiler and drive him back to the Eye, never to return.  
  
" I swear on the graves of my family and brothers, that Abbadon, he who calls himself the Despoiler will never destroy the Imperium. As long as I draw breath, He will never set foot on Holy Terra. This I swear, by the claw of Raptor."  
  
In the darkness his eyes glowed deep green 


	5. Black Crusade

The Second Legion Part 5  
  
"Black Crusade"  
  
  
  
Elysia Judicator Fortress Base. A Month Later.  
  
Flanked by his Honor Guard, Space Wolf Great Wolf Logan Grimnar walked up the broad walkway that led to the main hall of the Judicator Fortress. The Space Wolf stole surreptitious glances at the Dreadnoughts that lined the approach way. He had never seen so many ancients in one place, all decorated in the colors of their Great Companies-Battalions he reminded himself, they call them Battalions. The Primarch met him at the foot of the great gilded throne, in the Fernisian manner, a powerful hug and a crushing handshake. Then one arm around his shoulder he led the Space Wolf Chapter Master to the meeting table. Already there were 9 other Chapter Masters. With a start, Grimnar realized that all were first founding Chapter Masters.  
  
" Welcome Great Wolf," Marenus Calgar greeted the Space Wolf Master. Grimnar smiled a little, acknowledging the Master of Macragge.  
  
" Why have you brought us here?" Master Azarel of the Dark Angels inquired.  
  
" I have brought you here, Son of Jonson," Krosfyah replied, all the earlier Joviality gone from his voice, " to inform you that The Despoiler moves."  
  
Dead Silence.  
  
" How do you know this?" Calgar inquired.  
  
Fortress Base Lower Command Level. Same time.  
  
The Massive beam groaned and shifted a fraction as the unyielding power of the dreadnought forced it back into position. Around the Tip of the Beam Techmarines manhandeled huge fusion torches to weld the beam back into place. " Well done" Master of the Forge Agaan complimented the Dreadnought. The war walker lowered its torso in an approximation of a bow, and ambled off to see to its other duties. The Master of the Forge continued to direct his thralls as they continued the last of the repairs to the room.  
  
" Why are we making such a haste to refit this old place?" a 4th Company Techmarine inquired, as his servoarm deftly maneuvered huge powercells into place against the wall.  
  
" Is it the nature of the Judicator to ask questions?" Agaan gently rebuked his subordinate. " We do as we are told."  
  
The Techmarine nodded, and returned his attention to his task. This secondary command center was to be completed in a week. That left no time for idle chat.  
  
Fortress Garage level one  
  
When the lift snapped, the Excalibur turret was 5 meters in the air. There was hardly time to shout a warning as the one-ton turret fell straight down, landing with a crushing boom atop a Rhino that was being serviced in the next revetment. The servitor repairing the Rhino`s searchlight was crushed to a pulp, and the two techmarines inside the vehicle were knocked unconscious by the impact. Nobel Barov swore loudly in Fernisian and rushed to aid. A Sentinel Power lifter was already moving to lift the turret off the Rhino. A small crowd had gathered around the site, trying to figure out how to help.  
  
" Veteran Sergeant, secure a hose to wash that sludge off the Rhino" Barov ordered, referring to the thin pinkish liquid running down the side of the Armored carrier. The Judicator nodded and moved off to do what he was bid. Barov watched as the Powerlifter grasped the turret by the rear and lifted. There was nothing he could do, except wait for the Chief Techmarine to come and repurify the vehicle. Barov shook his head at the waste and returned to his duties.  
  
Judicator Fortress Base. Great Hall.  
  
" You could be excommunicated for what you have just told us." Marenus Calgar spoke up.  
  
" Indeed." Krosfyah replied. " That is why I did not present it to the High Lords. I presented it to you."  
  
" You wish us to act on the Words of a Daemon Primarch?" Azarel snorted," This is obviously a trap! Angon will be waiting with his Legion on this Bolales V, to slaughter us!"  
  
" And if he is telling the truth?" Pugh retorted, " Will we allow our fear of Chaos to keep us hiding under our beds as the Despoiler prepares to head to Terra?" the Imperial Fist master looked at the Marines around the Table with him,  
  
" Tell me comrades, which of us have not distrusted the ways of the inquisition, and the motives of the Adeptus Terra? Dante you and Grimnar are old enough to remember the betrayal of whole population's by the Inquisition. My Chapter bears the shame of the Crimson Fists wanton murder of our incapacitated Brethren in the Marines Vigilant Chapter. Do we stand by and allow the Adeptus Terra to react late- again to a great threat to the Imperium which we serve?"  
  
Pughs speech had gotten the attention of the Chapter Masters. Differences aside they were all devoted to the Imperium and a threat to her, was a threat to them.  
  
" We lack the power to meet the Despoilers armies in open battle" Master Rigel of the Salamanders stated. " A fact," Krosfyah retorted, "but we need not face Abaddons minions in open battle. A series of devastating strikes against his forces as they attack in waves will serve the same end."  
  
The Chapter Masters looked at each other, and Krosfyah could see his words were beginning to have an effect. Azarel looked distrustful, but then the Judicator Primarch doubted that the Dark Angel had ever trusted anyone in his life.  
  
"So what is your verdict?" Krosfyah inquired.  
  
" Let us put it to a vote" Master Khan of the White Scars suggested.  
  
" Master Azarel of the Dark Angels? " In favor"  
  
"Master Krosfyah of the Judicators?" "In favor"  
  
"Master Dante of the Blood Angels?" " In Favor"  
  
"Master Pugh of the Imperial Fists?" "In favor"  
  
"Master Kahn of the White Scars?" "In favor"  
  
"Master Grimnar of the Space Wolves?" "In favor"  
  
"Master Calgar of the Ultramarines?" "In favor"  
  
"Master Rigel of the Salamanders?" "In favor"  
  
"Master Pericles of the Raven Guard?" "In Favor"  
  
"Master Baelite of the Iron Hands?" "In favor"  
  
" So we are agreed." Calgar said. " We will present a united front to the Despoiler"  
  
" Do not forget, Calgar, that there are 1000 other chapters." Azarel pointed out. "We must also work to convince them that there is a threat."  
  
" I propose that each of the nine first Founding chapters muster its successor chapters" Krosfyah suggested." That way, we can appeal to their gene heritage if nothing else."  
  
"Who will lead this grand space marine army," Azarel inquired." You, Primarch?"  
  
"No," Krosfyah replied, " Elect a leader among yourself. My legion will join you after the third wave is launched"  
  
" What will you do in the meantime?" Baelite inquired.  
  
" The Judicators will hunt down the forces of Chaos in the Imperium."  
  
Krosfyah replied.  
  
" Abaddons boldness indicates that he is confident, and that confidence stems from knowing how the Adeptus Terra operate. We will find the spies and traitors among us, and then we will kill them."  
  
Imperial Palace  
  
Outer Courtyards  
  
3 months Later  
  
The mere sight of the High Inquisitor was enough to have the ordinary servants scuttling out of the way. Apollyon relished the feeling of power he got from the sight of mere men and women scuttling out of his way as he walked through the ornamental gardens. Mere man should know his place, he mused, and they should know that it was the Inquisition that kept the Imperium from tottering on the edge of heresy.  
  
Next to the High Inquisitor strode the be-meddaled High Lord of the Admiralty. Gustavus Peitan wore a furious scowl on his face, as he read from a Data pad.  
  
" Twenty worlds, high Inquisitor. On twenty worlds uprisings have been crushed even before they start by those black Armored Monsters, on eighteen more worlds they have arrived, deposed hitherto loyal Governors, charged them with heresy and sedition, and then executed them."  
  
" You sound displeased with the performance of our lost Legion" Apolloyon smirked.  
  
" They spread dissent among the population" Peitan stated, " On Weald and a half dozen other worlds, the Judicators are heralded as gods, not the Savior Emperor."  
  
" Let the masses have their heroes" Apolloyon said dismissively. " He will fade, like they all did, and then who will be left to save mewling throngs from the dark reaches of Chaos? You and I, my friend. You and I."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Judicator 8th Battalion BattleBarge Wrath of the Faithful.  
  
Nearing Eldar Craftworld YME LOC.  
  
Captain Jessmai Falcorius suppressed the surge of apprehension as the two escorting Eldar destroyers pulled high and wide from their flanking positions on the Space Marine vessel. They had sat, 1000 kilometers on the flank for the last hour, since they had been detected, not communicating, only acknowledging the coded message he has sent them at first contact. The contents of the message he didn't know, but he had a feeling it was all that kept him alive for the last hour. Wrath of the Faithful carried the full 8th Battalion in her hull, Falcorius`s 1st company among them. The Battalions armor was still aboard the Elysian navy transports that remained behind in the Orbit of a small moon, 10 hours away. The rest of the Battalion fleet was also there, leaving the flagship on this lonely mission. " Make contact with the Eldar of Craftworld Yme-Loc" That had been the extent of his instruction from the Legion second in command. But then, given the relationship between the 8th Battalion and the rest of the Legion, Falcorius mused he was lucky that he had even gotten that much out of Force Colonel Clavius. The 8th Battalion was the only battalion not afflicted by the Primarchs genetic defect. That was simply because they didn't bear the Primarchs Geneseed. Falcorius didn't know the full story of why that was so, but he knew that the rest of the Judicators looked down on his fellow marines. No "true Judicator" would ever accept a transfer to the 8th, and likewise. It was a case of a legion divided against those who it felt were not its brothers. Not that that mattered in battle, Falcorius knew. In battle, Judicator was Judicator, no matter who's Primarch your gene father was.  
  
" Status, Terminator Captain."  
  
The dry whispery voice that spoke those words belonged to the Battalion Master. Tyfugen Kalos. Despite himself, Falcorius shuddered inside his armor.  
  
" Approaching Eldar Craft World., Master. Shall I secure a honor guard to the Thunderhawks for your conveyance to the Alien Vessel?"  
  
"Negative. Dreadnought 666 will remain on Flagship. Terminator Captain Falcorius will lead mission to Eldar Vessel."  
  
"Master, I am hardly qualified."  
  
"Carry out designated orders."  
  
" Yes Battalion Master."  
  
That was the problem with having a dreadnought as Battalion Master, Falcorius mused as he trooped through the hall leading to the lift that would take him to ThunderHawk bay one. Kalos could be maddeningly inflexible at times. Still, he was the Battalion Master, and his orders were to be followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Laertes  
  
Segmentum Pacificus. Same time.  
  
There is a common misconception that Tactical Dreadnought Armor is slow. Certainly when compared to Power armor, Marines in Terminator armor are a modicum slower, but compared to a human, they are still fast. The men fleeing the armored marines obviously thought they could out run the Terminators. Ten minutes later, they realized they couldn't. That's when they decided to fight. Sergeant Grollard had orders to capture the members of the Laertes rulership for interrogation. The thing about these orders was that, no one had told him how many of them to capture or the condition they had to be in, once captured. Newly promoted, on his first major mission, Sergeant Grollard lifted his Stormbolter and sighted on the last two fleeing men. The twin-barreled weapon barked; a staccato roar that hurled a cluster of explosive bolts on a low path that scythed the feet from the last two runners. Their bleeding bodies collapsed to the ground, and the Terminator ran past, leaving the two for the follow up team to collect. Three more fugitives dressed in the rich robes of Imperial officials stood, fifty feet away, laspistols in fists, firing away at the incoming juggernaut. LasPistol bolts spranged off the suit, as Grollard dropped his stormbolter and lifted his powerfist. Behind his helmet, the Judicator smiled. The powerfist smashed into the head of the tallest man, his robes marking him as an Adeptus Arbites commander. The enhanced gauntlet crushed his upper body to a bloody pulp as Grollard squeezed, lifted and dropped the twitching carcass. Grollard turned to the next man, but both him and his companion were on their knees, begging for their lives.  
  
" Team Grollard, Report." The Sergeant called over the Team Net.  
  
" Squad Aguis, Annex secure."  
  
"Squad Parius, Hanger Secure"  
  
" Thunderhawk Strike in Darkness, airway is clear"  
  
" Land Raider Lighting Justice, Palace entrance secure."  
  
Grollard checked his Sensorium. The other members of his squad were assisting the Imperial Guard Platoon in rounding up the last of the Laertes Ruling council. The operation was over. One of the captives was screaming at Nugan as the Terminator manhandled him over to the Chimera that would take them back to the waiting Thunderhawk. Grollard walked over, unclipping his helmet as he did so.  
  
"....I will have your heads!" the man was ranting. He wore a red robe with the seal of the Inquisition on the shoulders and lapel." You marines have no right to do this! Laertes is not your purview! You have no right here! We have done nothing wrong!" Grollard made a signal for Nugan to stop. Then he dropped to one knee, bringing himself to eye level with the ranting inquisitor. The man subsided, mouth snapping shut like a trap.  
  
" If you have done nothing wrong, Inquisitor" Grollard said softly, "Why did you run?"  
  
Strike Cruiser Avenger Orbiting Laertes  
  
Captain Claudius was deep in prayer when the door to his quarters opened. He turned to find Celestian Brody standing there.  
  
" My apologies for the Interruption" the Celestian said, bowing, " but Commander Kilane sent me to tell you that a Dark Angel Strike Cruiser, Force of Absolution has just arrived in system. She does not respond to our hails, and has launched 4 Thunderhawks. The Gunships are heading toward the planet."  
  
Claudius was on his feet before the Celestian was finished. He had heard of the Dark Angels, their agenda that only they knew, and their methods of carrying that agenda.  
  
" Inform Sergeant Grollard to consolidate his Team and prepare to evacuate the planet" Claudius ordered. " I don't want our forces caught in the wake of the Dark Angels and their mission."  
  
Judicator Fortress.  
  
Elysia  
  
Same day  
  
Flanked by her honor guard of Battle sisters, the Prioress of the Orders Militant of the Adeptus Soritas marched up the aisle toward the presence of the Primarch. Her helm was raised, allowing her white hair to spill out over the back of the ruby red cape she wore and the upper part of her Ebony and red Armor. The Prioress's piercing blue eyes surveyed all before her, the massive figures of the Dreadnoughts and Terminators flanking the aisle, The Primarch standing at the end, his honor guard in their cursed heraldry, and next to him, her subordinate, head cast down, in proper abeyance of her presence.  
  
" Welcome Prioress." The Primarch greeted her, saluting her in imperial fashion, " welcome to Elysia."  
  
" I bid you thanks, Lord Primarch," The Prioress replied smoothly, returning the gesture. " It is good that I can finally find my self in the presence of one of the Emperors sons."  
  
Krosfyah nodded graciously, observing the woman before him. The Prioress was tall, perhaps 6 feet in height, and she wore the foolish and ineffective armor that the Soritas favored, trimmed in red with the Imperial eagle on the left shoulder pad. A Master crafted boltpistol sat on her left side and a similarly crafted force sword hung in a scabbard on her right. She had the Eyes of a warrior, the Primarch noted as he turned away to signal Trask to dismiss the honor guard, but he could tell that there was a deeper reason to her presence here.  
  
"Prioress, Will you consent to join me at a Banquet tonight in honor of Canoness Savitch`s Sisters?" Krosfyah inquired. The Prioress looked struck for a second and then she nodded in the affirmative.  
  
" I would be honored, Primarch, but for the moment, I have matters to discuss with Canoness Savitch, and I crave you leave to begin the audience."  
  
" By all means. The Canoness can conduct you to your quarters, and I will be at your disposal." That said, the Judicator bowed, and walked off into a side passageway, two squads of Terminators automatically falling into place next to him. The Prioress watched him go, then turned and made a gesture to her guard.  
  
"Leave us"  
  
The Celestian in charge of the guard nodded and made a sharp hand movement, leading the Guard off to a position to await their commander.  
  
" Walk with me Aiesha" the prioress intoned. Savitch fell into place as the older woman headed out of the hall, off toward the Balcony.  
  
" Give me a status report." The Prioress began.  
  
" Of the company of Battle Sisters assigned to my command, 6 Squads were lost in battle on Weald against cultists and Chaos Marines." Savitch replied with out a tremor in her voice. " Replacements totaled 4 Squads and 12 vehicles, and since then we have lost 28 sisters in battle, and 9 in accidents. At present, our strength stands at 6 companies at full strength and assigned to operations with our brother marines. The Judicator Techmarines have graciously donated almost a company of Razorback Armored vehicles of the Scylla variant, armed with Flamer and Multi Melta to our force, which proved invaluable during our operations with the Imperial Fists 3 months ago on the Hive World Logenz"  
  
" What have the Marines sought in return?"  
  
"Prioress?" Savitch queried, " I understand not the Question" " There have been rumors, On terra," the Prioress said, turning to face her subordinate, " that the reason the Marines support your Order so readily, because you have allowed your sisters....physical relations with Battle Brethren."  
  
Savitch went white for a second but controlled her anger. When she replied, it was in the disciplined tone of an Imperial Officer.  
  
" No Prioress. There is no truth to these rumors. If you wish, I will subject myself and my forces to detailed Interrogation to satisfy both yourself, and those who question the faith and chastity of my Soritas."  
  
" Your tone is needlessly curt, Alyssa" the Prioress replied," but such measures will not be needed. I doubt not the chastity, devotion or faith of your Soritas, and even as we speak, 2 more companies are enroute to  
  
Elysia to bring your numbers up to 1000 Sisters. Also, Canoness Alberta of the Order of the Valorous Heart and Canoness Isabella of the Argent shroud are both on their way here with 5 companies each, They will be assigned her indefinitely, and will be sharing our Abbey."  
  
"It will have to be expanded" Savitch said, "but that is easily done, if I give the orders now"  
  
"Then do so" The Prioress said. She looked out at the vista sprawling below the fortress walls. In one of the courtyards, a company of Judicators went through close combat drills with Chainswords, their Blood Angel instructor casting a critical eye on their motions.  
  
" What are your thoughts on them?" the Prioress inquired. " Their valor is undisputed, their Bravery undaunted." Savitch replied. " Their devotion to the savior Emperor is without question. They are cursed, and blessed at the same time."  
  
  
  
The Eye of Terror Base World of Abbadon the Despoiler  
  
Darkness steeped his surroundings. It touched his skin, whispered to his heart, and lay behind his eyes. He didn't sleep because to be awake was to be surrounded by the darkness all the same. Eight feet tall, weighing close to a ton without his Terminator armor, and near to two tons with it, the man sat on a throne of blood red Brass. His pale skin glowed faintly in the poor light of the chamber, giving him a luminescent look. A huge sword stood next to the chair, its blade pulsing with ethereal fire. The Man's mind was wandering, as it often did, to another time, eons before. In specific to an orbital Battle Barge over a planet he had once called home.  
  
  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
Horus`s Flagship Orbiting Terra  
  
The Stormbolter shell caught the Imperial Fist Veteran in the throat and blew his head off his shoulders in a Spray of ceramite, blood and brains. The yellow armored figure dropped straight down, the uplifted Thunderhammer that had been poised to crush his killer crashing impotently into the wall. Abbadon laughed. The Terminator captain ducked back around the bulkhead, as return fire sunk impotently into the walls of the Barge. Around him lay the bodies of his command squad, killed by the desperate press of Loyalist Terminators. Only their commander remained, and he laughed. Abbadon stepped around the corner, bringing his right arm around to bear on the incoming Blood Angel Terminators. Slung from the vambrace was a long barreled assault weapon, a Reaper Auto cannon. Abbadon however had long modified the twin-barreled weapon with a flamer replacing the underslung barrel. It was this weapon he trigged, a hail of heavy slugs tearing through the upper torso of the Lead Blood Angel,and the flamers hellish blast engulfing the next Terminator behind him. Still Abbadon laughed. The 1st Company commander spun around to cover the other hallway. His Stormbolter spat death at the two Imperial Fists that had ventured towards his position, One took hits in the chest and went down, the other ducked and twisted out of sight, blood spraying down his armor from a hit in the side of his chest. And Still Abbadon Laughed.  
  
" Come one Cowards!" the Son of Horus commanded bellowed into the Suddenly quiet hallway, " Come out, and die, you pathetic weaklings!"  
  
Behind him lay the Battle Barge's bridge. Within in waited his commander, his lord. His father. It was his duty to prevent Loyalists from reaching the bridge before Horus was ready. He would carry that duty out. None would pass! And Abbadon laughed. Within the Bridge, Abbadon knew, Horus was engaged with the Winged Primarch of the Blood Angels. In his wisdom the Warmaster had separated the Angel of Baal from his troops, to appeal to his true nature, for were the Blood Angels not renowned as masters of close combat? Were they not second only to Angrons World Eaters for sheer ferocity? But the attempt had failed. From his mindlink to his father Abbadon could see that Sanguinus had refused the Warmasters offer. He caught flashes of the Duel as the wounded Sanguinus died by his father's hand. And still Horus laughed.  
  
" Blood Angels!"  
  
the Terminator Captain shouted. The Blood Angel terminators would have felt their Father's death scream, and a little taunting should be enough to goad them into rash action.  
  
" Your pretty little Birdman is dead! Such is the Fate of all who oppose the NEW emperor of mankind!"  
  
The roar came from his left, and Abbadon turned in surprise to see Two Imperial Fists Terminators, both armed with Lighting Claws charging in his direction. Abbadon swung the reaper around, and blasted one yellow armored Veteran apart with a hail of Explosive shells. The second Imperial Fist, with the name Alexandr emblazoned on his right should pad threw himself out of the path of the shells, and caromed off the wall. He swung at Abbadon, and the son of Horus brought his arm up to protect his unhelmed head. The Claws tore the autocannon apart, and ignited the flamer fuel. A Ball of flame surrounded the two terminators and when it dissipated, Abbadon stood, Power Sword and Storm bolter at the ready facing the Imperial fist Veteran. " Come Loyalist." Abbadon taunted, " Come on my fine Canary, Come and die" Alexandr attacked in the classic close combat style of a Terminator fitted with Lighting claws, short sweeps, and slashes, alternating with Lunges, as the Loyalist terminator kept advancing. It was an attack calculated to give his opponent no space to use his Stormbolter or sword, and it was effective. Except that Horus had developed it, and taught it to all the other marines, and Abbadon knew how to counter it. As the Imperial Fist swung his left arm in a backhand swipe, Abbadon stepped into the arc of the blow, bringing his Stormbolter up to pin the Left arm claws against the bulk head. Then he slashed off the right arm claws before they could slice him in two, and brought his sword around in a fearsome blow that tore the Loyalist's armored head off his shoulders. Abbadon watched the decapitated carcass drop to the ground. Taking a step forward he arched his neck and spat onto the Imperial Eagle. And still Abbadon laughed. He was still laughing as he struck out psychically to explode the minds of the two Blood Angel Terminators behind him. As their Bodies hit the floor, Abbadon continued laughing. A sound behind him made him turn, and for the first time, the laughter died. Striding towards him, a great silver sword in hand was a figure in Terminator armor. Slightly shorter than Horus, the warrior approached, and as he did so, waves of Psychic power emanated from him. Abbadon had to fight an urge to kneel in his presence.  
  
" Terminator Captain Abbadon!" The Emperor said as he drew near. " I seek your master, to answer for his crimes on this Barge and on Terra. Tell me where he is, NOW!"  
  
" You do not command me, Weakling!" Abbadon sneered, " Like my Father I have mastered Chaos! You will serve our reign! Drop to your knees like the Dog you are and worship my father!"  
  
That said, Abbadon raised his sword and charged. It felt like every nerve of his body was on fire. Dimly he was aware that he wasn't moving, caught in the vortex of the power of the Emperors mind. And Abbadon stopped laughing. And started screaming.  
  
"SLIENCE" the Emperor roared " Silence you Filthy Traitor! I will not waste my time, MANKINDS time to fight you! You are beneath my contempt! I have fought Orks with more worthiness than you! Now GET OUT OF MY WAY!"  
  
With a quick gesture the Emperor hurled Abbadon`s body into the wall and then into the opposite wall. The Terminator Captain felt his ribs shatter inside the armor as he rebounded off onto the ground. Through waves of pain he forced himself into a kneeling position, only to meet the Emperor's boot in his face. The force of the kick hurled him on his back meters away. When he opened his eyes he saw the master of mankind towering above him, a white glow surrounding his body.  
  
" Run Abbadon" The Emperor growled, his eyes glowing with barely controlled power. " Run far away, and never return"  
  
Abbadon ran. As he ran he never saw the Emperor blow open the doors to the bridge and charge inside. He never heard the despair and rage as he called the name of his favored son.  
  
"HORUS!" ***End Flashback***  
  
Abbadon, Warmaster of Chaos came back to reality with a low moan. The humiliation of that day still rankled in his mind, driving him further and further into madness. He had abandoned his father, and moreover he had deserted his post. He was to blame for Horus`s Death. No, the voice whispered in his mind. Horus was a fool, you are the true favored of Chaos If you are the true favored of chaos, then why were you unable to so much as touch the Emperor when you met him? "I am the favored of Chaos" Abbadon muttered.  
  
Then, Abbadon, despoiler of worlds, Bane of the Imperium. Why was Horus able to nearly kill the Emperor and you ran whimpering from his presence? Abbadon roared, smashing his fist on the armrest of the throne. The frenzied blow shattered the iron rest to dust. The throne went over and the massive Black armored figure stood. One hand reached out and plucked the massive sword out of its resting position. Abaddon swung the feared blade in a short, Savage arc, and the Throne shattered apart. The Door to the chamber flew open, and the towering figure of Mortarion, Primarch of the Death Guard Legion entered. Demon Scythe in hand, The Daemon Primarch surveyed his erstwhile commander.  
  
" Your Orders, Warmaster?" Mortarion inquired in his monotone whisper of a voice. " I have no orders for you!" Abaddon shouted. " Why have you entered my quarters unbidden?"  
  
Any ordinary underling would have fled for their life, but Mortarion was Primarch of the Death Guard, and mostly dead himself. His emotions had long been submerged under the pain of being the master of pestilence, and all that remained was an emotionless, fearless automaton.  
  
" I entered because of the commotion." The Death Guard Commander replied. " I was on my way to report that our fleet stands ready to move at your disposal. My legion as well as Alpharius`s 6th Division has been Embarked on our transports. We move for Cadia at your command."  
  
The Dull voice cut through the waves of doubt and self-loathing that had engulfed Abbadon. His plan was ready. Now he could prove that he was the One favored of Chaos.  
  
" The order is given Primarch" Abbadon replied. " Let the Crusade commence"  
  
The Cadian Gate. Near the Eye of Terror  
  
The Cadian gate is the most strategic part of space in the Imperium. Guarding this narrow corridor of space is over 500 ships of the Imperium navy, and two full Space Marine Chapters. Like most Imperial Forces, they are rotated frequently. On this day, the Fleet is commanded from the deck of the Imperator Class Defense station Royal Fortitude, by Admiral Kurt Halleck. At his command Halleck had 550 ships, including 20 Mars class Battle Cruisers and 10 Emperor Class Battleships and over 100 Strike Cruisers from both the Angels of Vigilance and Executioners Chapter Fleets. The Ships were deployed in Task forces orbiting each of the Planets in the system. Despite the high alert of all Fleets near the Gate, When space yawned open and vomited the first units of the Chaos fleet, the Imperials were still caught looking the wrong way. Fire From the Despoiler Class Battleship War and Pestilence shattered the Hull of the Mars Class Battle Cruiser Faith and Piousness. As the Stricken Imperial Warship spun away, her Cobra class escorts darted ahead to deliver their Torpedo Loads to the Chaos Ships. The Faiths Sistership, the Will of the Savior Swiftly targeted the Pestilence and launched her own Weapons. Armageddon class Cruisers swept in, closing the leading Chaos ships, and within minutes the space around the ninth planet was filled with masses of ships battling for leverage. But the Chaos fleet numbered in the Thousands, and the Imperials were surely, but surely overwhelmed. Still, they fought valiantly.  
  
Elysia Judicator Fortress Base 3 Days after the Initial Chaos Push.  
  
The Wail of the Battle alarm jolted every Judicator from his rest. There was no hurry, no running. Each Marine took his time, donning his armor, and then heading to the Chapel for prayers. In the command center, The Primarch stood in the center of the room, eyes closed, waiting for the report from the Astropath. It was not long in coming.  
  
" Chaos has breached the Cadian gate. They move towards Cadia. The Defense Fleet reports severe losses, but they are fighting on."  
  
The stooped old man reported. " Master Kalistus of the Executioners Chapter is calling for support."  
  
" Thank you old friend." Krosfyah said, resting a concerned hand on the Psykers shoulder. " Go rest now, let the young ones handle the situation now."  
  
The aged Psyker nodded and turned to go, two tactical marines on either side. Krosfyah looked up at the assembled officers of his command.  
  
" Available deployments, Nius?" Force Colonel Cardell stepped over to the holodisplay. He touched his fingers to the glowing blocks and printed information scrolled up the screens. " Battalions 1 through 8 are at full readiness. Battalions 9 through 15 are at 80% readiness. The Legion is ready to deploy."  
  
"Very well." The Primarch said. " I must go to Terra to speak to the High Lords. Until I return, hold the Line, Judicators."  
  
Space. In the Cadian Gate 5 Days after Chaos Incursion  
  
The Strike Cruiser gyrated, seeking to evade the waves of Dreadclaw assault boats launched from her pursuer. Her wounded Engines strained, trying to force the damaged hull to safety. Martyr's Sacrifice was the Last. The sole survivor of the Executioner Chapter Fleet, the Cruiser had fought in each of the four battles for the Cadian Gate thus far. She had received her orders to flee even as the last Battle Barge Uncontested will and Faith trigged her warp engines in the midst of the Traitor Troopships, taking five mammoth hulks with her. Her sacrifice cut in half the Chaos Forces bound for Cadia, but still left 14000 Imperial Guardsmen and 677 marines facing over 200,000 Chaos Minions. Point Defense fire tore through the closest Dreadclaw pod, dumping the remains of its cargo of Chaos warriors into the void. The Cruiser kept maneuvering, not giving up even as three more pods attached themselves to the hull and their cargo of Burnt brass armored berserkers began bludgeoning their way through the hull. There would be no relief for the Imperial Forces on Cadia. Not yet at least.  
  
Holy Terra Imperial Palace 22 days after Chaos Invasion.  
  
The Doors to the Council Chambers opened and the hulking form of a space marine Dreadnought Strode through the doors. Wearing the gold sigil of the 2nd Legion the war machine came to a halt 4 meters from the door, a position which allowed its Assault cannon and Stormbolters to cover the entire council. But it never raised its weapons, instead the Cyborg spoke.  
  
"My lords, Primarch Janus Krosfyah is here to address you."  
  
As the Dreadnought fell silent, Krosfyah walked into the room. He did not salute the twelve lords, instead coming up short and facing them.  
  
" A chaos Crusade ravages the Cadian Gate." The Primarch began without preamble. " The Imperial Navy Fleet is hard pressed and the forces in the system are heavily besieged. What are your provisions to meet this crisis?"  
  
" You forget your self, Lord Primarch" Lord Vinner sneered, you not just barge in here and.."  
  
Vinners speech was interrupted by the harsh sound of the Primarchs Lighting claws snapping down out of the top of the gauntlet. " Be silent, Vinner" the dark visaged Primarch growled. " You risk my ire. I ask again, what steps has the High Lords taken to protect the Imperium from the Despoiler?"  
  
" We are moving Imperial Guard Regiments to reinforce Cardia," Lord Arus said, "and the Black Templar chapter has mobilized to hit the chaos flank." Krosfyah nodded. "Nevertheless," Arus continued, "Surely you know that it takes between eight and ten weeks to muster Imperial Guard regiments, Primarch The defending forces will have to hold on until they are relieved."  
  
" If the case was merely the Chaos Forces in Cadia, I would be mollified," Krosfyah replied, " but this invasion is far more wide spread." The Primarch turned away, signaling the Dreadnought. Anton made a beckoning gesture with his left arm, and a Tech marine and three servitors entered the council room, carrying a holomap projector. They set the instrument down on the floor and activated it, bringing up a display of the Imperium. The Chaos invasion Force was a red arrow pulsing through Cadia, but there were other red pinpricks erupting throughout the imperial held regions of space.  
  
" Over the last months, Judicator forces have stamped out multiple pockets of Chaos and cult activities. My senior officers have concluded that there is at least a brigade of Alpha Legion special warfare troops fermenting disunity within the borders of the Imperium."  
  
The Council exploded in a storm of shouting voices.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cadia Chaos Invasion Plus 23  
  
Master Jerome Kallistus wiped the sweat off his face with one hand. The other one ended at the wrist, a gift from the whirling axe of a Khrone Berzerker. Wearily the Executioner commander looked around him at the 12 survivors of the 1st company. They all looked back, their faces lean and hungry. Less than 200 of the chapters Battle Brethren remained. In the last 22 days the chapter had taken horrible losses from the blood mad warriors of Kharn the betrayer, falling back constantly, killing more than they lost, but always retreating. Now there was nowhere else to go. Chaos controlled the skies, and they had no compunction about bombarding their own forces to kill Imperials. That was how Captain Ivor`s 5th company had been destroyed, bombed from orbit as it was locked in action with renegade armor. Too the left, Kallistus could see the grim faced soldiers of the Cadian Storm Trooper Division that had been assigned to hold this sector of the fragile line that surrounded the last spaceport still in Imperial hands. The conduct of the Cadians had been beyond reproach in this campaign. They had fought toe to toe with the Berserkers, never giving ground, dying to the last man. The chapter master took purchase on his sword as he got to his feet. The wound to his wrist was sealed over, but the fresh one he had received in the battle two days earlier hurt terribly, and his advanced Physiology wasn't dealing with it.  
  
" Master, are you well?" The question came from his ancient, Standard Bearer Lorimar. The scout had been promoted to the prestigious position when he had slain a chaos dreadnought as it attempted to tear the Chapters standard from the dying hands of the former ancient, Kormal. Kallistus looked up and smiled wearily.  
  
" As long as I serve the emperor, I am always well" the Chapter master replied, then changed the subject. " What of the defenses?"  
  
" Colonel Javier reports that he has shortened his lines by placing Armored Fist Platoons in Sectors Iota A and Iota B. In those narrow confines his Chimera's and Russ tanks will be lethal against the Khronate horde, until they are overrun, and then he has a penal Battalion to plug the gap. Beyond that.nothing has changed Master."  
  
Kallistus nodded slowly, running his good hand over the blade of his force Sword. " Call the Chaplin" the Chapter master ordered. " Let us prepare ourselves."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eldar CraftWorld YME -LOC Operating with Judicator 8th Battalion Fleet  
  
Farseer Fayldean closed his eyes, allowing the tide of the futures to wash over him. In meditation he sought the answers that plagued him, and the strategy he would employ in the up coming operations. Working alongside the Mon-Keigh was normally unheard of for the warriors of Yme Loc. Among the smallest of craftworlds, they kept out of the path of all, save their brother Eldar. However, as the tomes said, there was a debt of blood between the Warriors of Fir Ulandweethwe- Warriors of Indomitable Will and the Judicators of the 8th. Eons ago, The 8th Battalion had been all but destroyed by dark Eldar raiders on the planet Bargel, until the arrival of the Yme Loc forces. They had driven off the Dark Eldar, and rescued the scarcely 100 survivors out of a full strength battalion of 1000, then, unsure of what to do with the humans, because at the same time the Judicator 1st Battalion was mounting an assault on the Saim-Hann Craft world, Farseer Hardeen had gone to the aid of his brother Eldar, intending to use the remnants of the 8th as hostages to force the Judicators to call of their attack. That had not occurred. Caught in a warp eddy for 122 years, the close proximity of the Marines and the legendary beauty of the Eldar women had had a profound effect. By the time, YME-LOC arrived in Elysian space to deliver the survivors of the 8th as a show of good faith; the Judicator\Eldar treaty had been in force for over 100 years. Of the 89 original survivors of the 8th, 79 had fathered children with Eldar women, and these Children bore the gene markers of Both Eldar and Marine. They had serves as the base on which the battalion was rebuilt. The Farseer continued to skrye, seeking the way to accomplish the mission that his brothers had bought him.  
  
Invasion Day 30 Segmentum Pacificus  
  
The Red Corsair Fleet consisted of 3 Murder heavy cruisers; a single Despoiler Class Battleship and 12 Slaughter class Light Cruisers. Its mission was to deliver supplies to the Alpha Legion Battalion operating in the Segmentum. After making the warp jump in system, the Chaos commander expected a leisurely run to the meeting point. After all, the imperium was not reacting with any kind of speed to the threat of Alpha Legion forces within its borders. Already, Alpharius`s legion had taken 14 worlds in the segmentum, 11 without firing a shot. As it cleared the gravity well of the Planet Udemor, the Small fleet was suddenly beset by a imperial Fleet, 5 Marine Strike Cruisers, 7 Fury Class Frigates, and two Mars Class Battle Cruisers. They appeared from aft, made a single concentrated firing pass, and burned out system as fast as they could. Furious at the loss of two of his powerful Heavy cruisers, the Red Corsair commander gave chase, intending to wipe out the loyalists. Less than an hour later, his fleet was destroyed by 6 waves of Bombers from the Imperial Carriers Intrepid and Gallant Martyr followed by attacks from the Ultramarine Fleet led by the Battlebarge Maxumius Rex  
  
Cadia Dusk, Invasion Day 30  
  
The attack came out of the thinning mists, thousands of brass armored World Eater berserkers storming toward the undermanned Imperial Lines. Grim faced Stormtroopers hunkered in their holes and leveled their bolters as the few remaining Basilisks and bombards began to hurl their payloads of high explosives into the horde. The Cadian troops in the center of the line opened fire when the Chaos Traitors were less than 200 meters away. They had fought on Elysia against the Tryannid invasion and had Hellfire ammunition in abundance. This they fired into the charging Berzerkers, killing hundreds in seconds. The Charge faltered, and then Hellhound and Thudd Guns lashed them with fire. Still, they came on, crashing into the Imperial lines, with the chilling and familiar battle cry.  
  
"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!"  
  
The Storm Bolter clicked on empty and Kallistus discarded the weapon and drew his sword in one move. He brought his injured left arm, the one bearing a Storm Shield up, and blocked a chain sword away from his face, and slashed with his right. The Force sword tore through the Berserker's chest, opening his Putid insides to the air. Kallistus whirled away, slashing, weaving and cutting, his moves a ballet of death, as the Executioner Chapter Master and his guard carved their way through the center of the traitor line. Behind them came the last of the Chapters Dreadnoughts, Luther, Malcolm, and Dorian, their Assault cannons and Flamers slicing through the blood crazed traitors. Kallistus ducked under an axe swipe and disemboweled his opponent with a swift blow. As he came to his feet, bringing his Storm Shield down in a vicious, short arc that shattered the face of World Eater Marine. Then he saw him.  
  
"Kharn!"  
  
Kharn the Betrayer had faced the Executioners Chapter twice before. Once aboard a derelict space hulk, the Betrayer had killed 7 Terminators before with drawing from contact. 78 years later on Fulear IV, he had fled in disarray as Captain Kallistus of the third Company had led the repulse of his forces. The two warriors faced each other amid the swirling chaos of battle.  
  
Judicator Flagship Warspite. Orbiting Elysia Triax  
  
Around the giant warship, 600 ships, three full Imperial Fleets assembled. Comprised of warships from 4 sector commands, and 8 marine chapters, the force carried 4 Imperial Corps, and the full strength of the White Counsuls, Red Counsuls, and Crimson Fist Chapters. Their Destination was the Segmentum Pacificus. The Alpha legion had shown itself, along with the Death Guard. The Blood Angels and Ultramarines had already mobilized and were en route, but the Judicators were bringing the main force.  
  
Warspite Command Deck  
  
Inquisitor Debeers had never seen The Judicator Primarch as a tactician. But looking at him now, he understood why the records noted him as a master strategist, on a par with Gulliman and Horus.  
  
" Alpharius has over stressed him self." Krosfyah said, as he stared at the Holomap, " He still is eager to prove himself, and takes unnecessary risks. By dividing his forces he has left a gap in his lines."  
  
" Where is the Gap? Master Burnett of the Red Counsuls inquired. " I see no gap, from your projections all I see is a line of Alpha Legion Forces."  
  
"Most of the planetary insurrections are cultists," Krosfyah clarified. "Its how he operates, leaving a company at most to oversee the operations of thousands of irregulars" The Judicator smirked. "General Sigel will clean them out, Planet by Planet, but the Key, the main concentration of Traitor forces will be on this planet." One armored finger stabbed out, causing ripples on the Holomap. "Keldis Ultimus"  
  
"Why there" Master Hurroc of the White Counsuls asked. " Because it anchors the flank of the Death Guard Legion." Krosfayah replied. " Mortarion is a very rigid Tactician- he will not move unless it's a slow plodding move, smashing each of our deployments one by one. If we hit Keldis Ultimus, destabilize Mortarions flank as Dante and Calgar hit the left at Tomail Drift, I am willing to bet that we can stop this part of the crusade here."  
  
" Any news from Cadia?" General Sigel inquired. " Contact was lost 2 days ago" Krosfayh replied. " Master Pugh is leading 4 Chapters and two Corps of Imperial Guard to relieve the planet as we speak, but for our Brothers in the Executioners, It may be too late."  
  
Cadia. Invasion Day plus 39  
  
A light rain was falling, washing the blood from the shattered armor. Bone weary Imperial Guard troops sat on wrecked Leman Russ Battle Tanks, staring dully into the gloom at the dull row of earth that marked the World Eater line. For thirty-nine days, the Imperial Guard and the Executioner Chapter had resisted the press of World Eater forces. Over 8000 Imperial Troops had died thus far, taking in the process over 30,000 Traitors with them. These 6000 survivors had faced the most ferocious Traitor forces in known history, and forced them to do something that they had never done before. Entrench. The Battle would go on. 


	6. Acts of Horror

The Second Legion  
  
Part 6 "Acts of Horror"  
  
  
  
2nd Legion Flagship Warspite Outer Orbit Keldis Ultimus.  
  
From afar, the Planet looked deceptively peaceful, like one of a thousand other worlds that man walked on. But there was a cancer down there, and the Judicators had come to burn it out. But the cancer had claws.  
  
Bridge.  
  
Admiral Lindermann watched the red blinking dots that denoted the Chaos ships impassively. There were seven large ones, massive Despoiler class Battleships, surrounded by a flock of smaller escorts. Aft of them, right over the planet itself were the hideously deformed shapes of Plague Bearer Carriers alongside the neat and efficient lines of Alpha Legion Transports.  
  
" Signal to Fleet" Lindermann orders, " Engage by divisions! General attack!"  
  
Cobra destroyer's streak forward, torpedoes streaming from their tubes toward the Enemy fleet. On their heels come the Mars class Battle cruisers, doing what the older Repulse Class shock cruisers that make up the main arm of the Judicator Fleet. Led by the Patient Servant, Guileless Soul and Thunder`s Maul, the 1st Battalion's Strike divisions sweep out to assault the flanks of the Chaos force. Lindermann feels the acceleration as the Warspite`s massive engines shove her up to full power. He can hear the low whine as the huge generators that power the awesome Cyclone laser spin up to power their systems. Warspite is the last of her breed, an Imperial Flagship, of the Invincible Class. Only four of her sisters had been built, Triumph of Faith for the Word Bearers, lost over Kelvar Nine in a swarm attack by Craftworlds Siam Hann, Lugganath, Iylanden, and Bel Tiam; Cleansing Steel for the World Eaters, bombed and destroyed while grounded on Olympia by Imperial Forces during the end of the Heresy; Flames of Judgement for the Salamanders, self destructed during the Battle of Istavvan against the renegade Emperors Children Legion Fleet, and Invincible which Robute Gulliman had rammed into the heart of the Dark Eldar CraftWorld Pleasure of Pain during operations against the depraved race. But there was one more. Wrath of the Hydra had not been completed when the Judicators had been withdrawn from service. When the Heresy had developed, the quarter- completed hulk had been scuttled in deep space by the builders at the shipyard before the obviously renegade Marines could take it over. By the time Alpharius`s techmarines had recovered the hulk, it had been taken over by Space Orks. During the battle to reclaim the hulk, the damage had been extensive, rendering all but the main gun reactor useless for salvage. That reactor had been salvaged, and mounted on a Vengeance Class Grand Cruiser. That ship, the Might of the Heretic was at the center of the traitor Fleet, its unmistakable bulk standing out on the view screens.  
  
"Cyclone cannon, Lieutenant Raede" "Ready Sir!"  
  
The Cyclone cannon was an ancient weapon, a mega lascannon of tremendous power. There had not been another one like it constructed in ten millennia, and it was a temperamental weapon. Most of the time it was not even powered, but on the eve of the run to Keldis Ultimus it had been checked, blessed and powered up. It was ready.  
  
" Fire"  
  
A lancing blue beam flashed across the heavens, it passed between two Styx class cruisers and reduced both to vapor, and struck the Might of Heresy dead on. The beam punched through the warships forward shields as if they didn't exist, and slammed home under the elevated bridge of the traitor warship. Most of the power had been dissipated, but enough remained to devastate the bridge of the enemy ship. Might of Heresy staggered, slewing out of line, endangering her escorts with her out of control bulk. Chaos reigned in the center of the Traitor line as the smaller Murder class Vessels fought to clear their flagship. One Murder Class failed, and the Might of Heresy smashed into her portside, locking the two ships together in a tangle of metal and plasteel.  
  
" Portside Lances report Ready!" Lt. Raede sung out.  
  
Again Lindermann nodded and the Warspite shuddered as her massed Lance Batteries blasted at the Lead Despoiler. The Despoiler might be a fearsome opponent to all other imperial warships but the Invincible Class Dreadnought Warspite was still its superior. Explosions erupted on the Hull of the Chaos Vessel, and it half turned as if to escape, and then quite suddenly disintegrated in an awesome explosion.  
  
" Target Destroyed!"  
  
"Retarget!"  
  
If the Chaos Admiral had tried to run for it he may have protected his transports, but he chose to fight it out. Warspite Destroyed one more vessel, a Repulsive looking Plague Bearer Carrier, but it was her division mates that did the most damage, the twin Battle Barges Dominator and Devastator and the Retribution class Battleship Ascending Will each accounting for 6 vessels in a bloody rout that cleared the space over the planet.  
  
Warspite Bridge  
  
2 hours later  
  
The Battle was not over. Raven Guard Strike Cruisers and Rapid Strike Vessels were still engaged in hunting down the few disabled vessels that had survived the Onslaught. For the Warspite however, the Focus was now on the Planet itself. The Judicator 1st, 3rd, and 6th Battalions were standing by to drop, along with the Mordian 4th Division under General Murat. The Mordian Troops had operated with the 3rd Battalion before and Force Commander Van Lien had praised their diligence and skill. Primarily Armor oriented, they had benefited from being allowed access to the vast munitions stocks of the Elysian PDF, as well as the new Leman Russ tanks that Krosfyah had assigned to them. The plan was simple. 1st Battalion would Land and secure the Argi- transport Spaceport, so that the Imperial Guard Corps could be brought in. From there, they would link up with Van Liens 3rd Battalion which would be dropped ahead to secure the only Fuel Depot on the planet. With that secure, it would be simple to starve the traitors out of the prepared positions they were bound to have constructed. If all went well, Krosfyah knew, the reserve 10th Battalion would not even have to be used.  
  
Battleship Warspite Foward Dropship Bay.  
  
There was a dull sound as the armored gauntlets locked into place. Satisfied that the fit was comfortable, the Primarch clenched and unclenched his fists, testing the grip.  
  
" Comfortable, Primarch?"  
  
The question came from Inquisitor Debeers. A sharp contrast to the Black and silver armored marines; Debeers wore a Terminator suit of almost effeminate blue. Like most Judicators he carried an Autobolter, as well as a holstered bolt pistol in addition to Frag and Krak Grenades.  
  
" Yes Nathan" Krosfyah replied as he hefted his assault bolter. The modified assault cannon was fantastically heavy, but fired a 200 round drum, and that alone made it invaluable to the Marines who were going along in the first wave. Behind the Primarch, Sergeant Trask and a Tech marine were checking the loading mechanism on Dreadnought Anton`s Assault Cannon. The Bay was filled with marines. 4 companies were loading in its vast space onto the Black Bellied Thunderhawks that would ferry them to the LZ. One Company was already aboard the Drop pods, and would head down in 5 minutes Krosfyah hated Drop Pods. They were unstable things in his opinion, and the one time he'd ridden one hadn't helped his opinion; the pod had failed, dumping him and his squad into a frozen lake. He wouldn't be leading the assault Drop. That responsibility went to Captain Kurtz, the 5th Company Commander.  
  
DropPod Launcher A-4  
  
Captain Enil Kurtz didn't flinch as the Drop pod was ejected from the belly of the battle ship with a bone-wracking thump that threatened to render him unconscious. But he was a Judicator, and moreover expert at drop pod assaults. Behind his armored eyelenses, his bionic eye scanned the nine marines in the Pod with him. All were veterans, and all had done this kind of mission before. The flight in the pod lasted 7 minutes as the craft barreled its way through the atmosphere. 100,000 feet up, braking rockets fired, slowing the Pods down from their phenomenal speed. The Marines began to chant the catechism of assault. At 10,000 feet, the decent rockets cut in, right on time, and the marines prepared for the landing. Their target was the tower that guided the fat Agri freighters to land. The pod missed it by 4 meters, touching down in the courtyard. Seconds later the doors fell open and Kurtz and his squad raced off. The Cultists who held the spaceport were not the mindless drones that thronged to most of the banners of the Chaos gods. These men were all former members of the Imperial Guard, corrupted by the subtle ideals of the Alpha Legion. Still, they were unprepared for the speed of the Judiator Assault Kurtz leveled his autobolter on a trio of men standing next to an unlimbered Hydra AA Gun. Explosive Bolts tore two of them apart in a spray of blood, and the third one's upper torso exploded out under the impact of a krak grenade from Marine Amun`s launcher. Relentlessly the marines pressed forward. One squad cleared the tower, two more swept the hangers, while Kurtz led the bulk of his forces in a sweep f the perimeter. Caught off guard by the rapid assault, and unable to match the crushing firepower that the Marines could put out, the Alpha legion defenders were wiped out in ten minutes.  
  
Battleship Warspite  
  
Forward Dropship Bay  
  
ThunderHawk Thunderwing  
  
The Primarch stood at the side troop door, waiting for the signal from the bridge. It came, as planned, Fifteen minutes after the First Drop Pods had been fired into the planet.  
  
" The space Port is Secure!"  
  
Krosfyah whirled as quickly as his suit would allow him to and slammed the door shut, and sealed it. He then ambled to his seat as the Gunship`s engines roared to life and the whole ship shuddered with power.  
  
Agri Spaceport  
  
The Company had spread out into a loose perimeter. Captain Kurtz and his command squad had set up a command post in the shattered Tower. His Communications Sergeant was trying to achieve an uplink to the command ship, but atmospheric interference was delaying the effort. Kurtz had long since turned his helmet optics to infra red, allowing him to see in the darkness before dawn. While the Communications Sergeant and the squads Techmarine labored with the Radio, he stood next to his standard bearer, staring into the gloom.  
  
" Five Nine to Five one" his COM crackled . "Five one, Go" Kurtz replied.  
  
Five Nine was the COM code for the 9th Squad of the 5th Company. Led by Sergeant Luvach, they had been deployed to the only hill in the vicinity of the spaceport.  
  
"We've got visitors, sir, about 500 of them, moving like Guardsman"  
  
"Fall back to the line" Kurtz ordered.  
  
"Five Nine Copies"  
  
Down in the courtyard, the two companies two Dreadnoughts rumbled to the center of the line. On the flanks were the two Deathwind drop pods, their only heavy weaponry.  
  
"Five Eight has movement, Armored, Repeat armored Vehicles, half Klick and closing"  
  
"Stand By"  
  
Kurtz extended the binocular function of his Optics. In the bright green IR glow, the hot engines of the armored vehicles stood out like a beacon. Next to him, two Devastators knelt, sighting their missile launchers on the distant shapes. The COM went silent as each marine shut off his transmitter for a moment to prepare themselves. Within a minute, a series of clicks indicated the readiness of the marines. " Fire" Five missile launchers coughed as one, sending corkscrewing trails streaking through the night to impact on the targeted vehicles. Explosions erupted as Krak warheads slammed home. Simultaneously, five heavy Bolters opened fire, raking the enemy troops who seemed unaware that the marines were fitted with IR gear. They reacted well, rising, returning fire, and moving forward. 75 Bolters spat death into the throng, hacking the luckless attackers down in droves. The Dreadnoughts and the armed drop pods remained silent, their firepower not being needed, yet. A Battlecannon shell exploded in the middle of the tarmac, hurling chunks of Plasticrete in all directions. Kurtz ducked as chips bounced of the tower structure. The Captain turned to see one of the Devastators kneeling, training his launcher into the darkness.  
  
" I have a Leman Russ, 500 meters.taking the Shot!"  
  
The Launcher coughed and an Armor piercing missile streaked out to slam into the side of the tanks turret. The Russ vanished in a brilliant red flash. An unearthly roar filled the night, and Kurtz heard the Standard-bearer curse. He looked off into direction the sound had come from and felt his hearts quaver. The Huge shape would have been easily mistaken for a Shadow Sword Super Heavy Battle Tank except for the eight scuttling legs, and the great scorpion tail. The machine Beast bellowed, and lumbered forward  
  
"DAEMON ENGINE!" Kurtz shouted, "Mareon! Guear! Take it out!"  
  
The Two Devastators launched their missiles, both of which hit home. The massive Daemon Engine stopped, and rotated its turret around, ignoring the bolter shells that pattered off it s armored hide like rice grains off a Chimera.  
  
"Emperor Preserve us!" Kurtz bellowed as the long barreled stinger that had replaced the Volcano cannon began to elevate to bear on his position " Everyone Out!"  
  
Kurtz and his command squad dived out of the tower as the Stinger cannon fired. The top of the tower disappeared in a yellow flash. Debris rained down as Kurtz hit and rolled. He felt his left leg shatter as he came to a stop against a concrete abutment. Fighting back the pain he leveled his Autobolter and fired, cutting down a squad of Traitor Guard who had breached the line in the confusion of the Daemon engines appearance. A second later, his Standard Bearer appeared next to him, firing his own bolter at the lumbering Daemon engine. Kurtz tried to stand, but his leg wasn't taking any weight. Seeing his plight, his Standard Bearer, Millad hooked his hands under his commanders arms and dragged him backward to the cover of a 3rd Squad Bolter position. Brothers Mareon and Guear were already there, though Guear sported a crushed left shoulder and couldn't lift his Launcher. The Devastator propped the weapon up on the shoulder of the Heavy Bolter loader, and sighted through the targeter. The Company opened fire, pouring bolter fire into the Traitor Guard and heavy weapons fire into the Daemon Engine. The bolter shells tore men apart in showers of blood and small puffball explosions, but the explosive power of the Krak missiles didn't seem to phase the beast. It scuttled a few meters closer, lowering its abominable head and released a stream of liquid fire through its own advancing men. A Pair of fighting positions were flooded with the noxious flame, and the marines within incinerated. Dreadnought Fredric pivoted his torso and depressed his Twinned Excalibur Lascannons to bear on the beast-thing that had just killed his comrades. The Dreadnought triggered both anti-tank lasers, pulsing fire through the head of the Daemon engine. The thing roared, firing its cannon in a wild arc that demolished an Agri warehouse, in a flash off white, and a thundering detonation. Fredric held position, and fired his right arm weapon. Long ago, the Judicators great love for Autocannons had led to the development of their own version of the standard multibarreled assault cannon. The ones mounted on Dreadnoughts were generally of three makes. Those manufactured on the Stygies Forge World were called HellBringers, and were just 6-barreled weapons that fired faster than the standard Imperium model. Those manufactured in Argosy, were called Avengers. The Eight Barreled Avenger assault cannon didn't roar when it fired. It burred, like a huge animal growling deep in the back of its throat. The head of the Daemon Engine exploded, as a stream of explosive and armor piercing bolts tore through its armor, pierced the soft innards and kept going, finding the soft and vulnerable heart that powered the cursed beast. A tower of flame erupted out of the center of the machine thing, and for a second the sound of the Machine sprit screaming in release, drowned out the sound of the beast screaming in rage as it was banished into the warp in the fiery demise of its host. In the moment, the words of the Dreadnought went unheard. "Find Peace,Brother"  
  
ThunderHawk Thunderwing  
  
"ETA to LZ, 1 minute!"  
  
" Stand Up!"  
  
Krosfyah and his fire team stood obediently at the words of the Gunship cargo master. Teams of servitors made sure that the links securing the Land Raider inside the cargo Bay, while the Cargo master himself stood by the Ramp control.  
  
" ThunderClap, Start Engine!"  
  
The nose of the Thunderhawk came up as the roar of the Land Raiders engine filled the bay. Krosfyah heard the braking and landing thrusters fire at the same time, and then suddenly the Thunderhawk leveled out. The Cargo master hit the ramp control and like it had over 100 times before; the Rear ramp came down.  
  
"Go! Go! Go!"  
  
Krosfyah was the first out of the left side door, running 10 meters forward and then stopping, freezing in overwatch, knowing that 4 terminators were behind him. He could see fires up ahead, and realized that Thunderwings pilot had dropped them less than 100 meters from the battle line.  
  
" Thunderwing is off, Circling to support" The voice of the pilot echoed in his ears and the roar of the lifting Gunship told him that the pilot was taking off to provide cover.  
  
" Squad Krosfyah, Squad Trask, consolidate on me. Squad Lorenz, Squad Aaron, Deploy with Thunderclap."  
  
The Primarch ordered, and set of towards the sound of the bolter fire.  
  
Thunderclap revved forward over the low hump, its turreted Excalibur Lascannons swiveling to port to track an advancing Traitor Russ. The twin lascannons pulsed, and the Russ`s turret flared into flame. Next to the Land Raider, Tactical Squad Aaron leveled their bolters on the Run and fired, covering the battle tank as it moved into contact. Thunderhawk after Thunderhawk came in, each deploying a Rhino, Land Raider, or Predator. The Judicator Forces moved rapidly to reinforce their line, shoving back the Traitor Forces, and expanding the perimeter. Relentlessly, Krosfyah led his forces forward, over running all opposition strong points. By dawn on the next day, Judicator 1st Battalion held a 5 kilometer wide area around the Agri spaceport. 3rd Battalion, which had dropped 20 Kilometers away, moved out of its LZ and was engaged with a sizable force of Traitor regulars. 6th Battalion, brought in the third wave along with Two Imperial Guard Divisions, was still encamped at the Agri Space port.  
  
Keldis Triax. Blood Angel Objective ALADAS  
  
The Roar of a Thunderhawk signaled the arrival of more Blood Angel Reinforcements. Taking fresh heart from the sight of the blood red Gunships, The Blood Angel 7th Company renewed its offensive, throwing its Death Company into the traitor flank. The Commander of the Alpha Legion regulars was devoted to his worship of Slanessh, and he died for his belief, as the doomed warriors collapsed his flank and rampaged through his command section. The last Thunderhawk deployed Assault marines, who fired their jet packs and swooped low, firing their plasma pistols into the retreating traitors. Led by their gold masked commander, they sowed death among the retreating Traitors. Dante touched down on a knoll and lifted his facemask. Up ahead, he could see a sandbagged bunker position.  
  
" Assault Squad!" Dante radioed, "On me! For the Emperor and Sanguinus!"  
  
Jet packs flaring, The Blood Angels assault squads blasted forward. Dante arched overhead, banking and twisting through the low mist that drifted over the battlefield. His marines were winning, driving the Traitors from the field through sheer ferocity. Up ahead, two-traitor bolter positions opened fire, swatting one Blood Angel from the sky. His squad mates jinked and juked, dropping low and immolating the positions with successive plasma bursts. Other Blood Angel Marines charged over the scrub, firing their bolters. Three Rhino`s came in from the left, disgorging their squads who overran the position in a hail of battle cries and bolter shells. Dante dropped to the ground next to the shattered remnants of the Traitor command post. Around him, his Blood Angels congregated, waiting for his next order.  
  
" Dante to Calgar" The Blood Angel Chapter Master called. " Give me a situation report."  
  
" Calgar here," came the strong voice of the Ultramarine commander. We have seized Objective GORESH, and are moving on to Objective HAMMADAS."  
  
"We've Overrun Objective ALADAS" Dante replied, "Moving to Objective MIROUS". Cutting off the conversation, Dante drew his force sword- the same sword that Sanguinus had given to the Judicator Primarch, and pointed to the west- towards the hilltop fortress that guarded the Hellegar Pass.  
  
" Blood Angels! Forward to Victory!"  
  
Ultramarine Battle Group Antonius  
  
Marenus Calgar surveyed the Death Guard position before him. The renegades had fortified the line with armor and gun bunkers. Calgar felt the familiar queasy feeling he always got when he faced the minions of Nurgle. Loathsome Nurglelings abounded in the fortifications, and huge greater plague demons did not attempt to hide their loathsome presence. The Ultramarine commander grimaced and turned to his second.  
  
" Call the Fleet, I want a preparatory barrage on that line, Bombardment lasers, only."  
  
" As you command, Lord Macragge"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Objective HAMMADAS  
  
Blood Angel Assault Objective  
  
The Death Company Chaplin took a bolter round through the head, and fell backward into the gorge. The rest of his company continued their advance, as Vindicator fire slammed into the fortified hilltop. Two full companies of Blood Angels were assigned to take the Alpha Legion position. The armor heavy 6th company was carrying out the support bombardment while the 7th Company forced the assault. The Alpha Legion force was well dug in on the hilltops. Bolter and heavy weapon positions crisscrossed the hilltop. There was no approach that was not covered by some sort of weapon, and the Blood Angels were paying dearly for each foot they advanced. The Blood Angel Commander swooped low over the hill, avoiding fire with almost contemptuous ease. Krak Grenades exploded in his wake as his airborne assault force performed mobile air support roles. As Dante Pulled up he spotted a fast moving group of shapes speeding upward to gain height.  
  
" Chaos Raptors, Lord Commander!" " Assault Squads, Reform!" Dante ordered. " Engage!"  
  
40 Blood Angel Assault Marines blasted higher, swooping above the incomming Raptors. The Chaos forces, spotting their opponents, spread out into a fighting formation, and pulled up, closing on the Loyalists at incredible speeds Dante rolled under the plasma bursts from a Raptor, and tore the Heretic apart with a blow from his sword, the blessed blade cutting through the ancient armor like a combat knife through paper. Ignoring the dead opponent, the Blood Angel Master Pulled up and pivoted in mid air. He took a second to identify the onrushing Raptors Heraldry, before blowing its head off with his plasma gun On the ground, the first Blood Angels reached the top of the hill. One squad froze in place, directing Whirlwind Launchers to deliver death to the few unplotted strongpoints, while two others made their slow way from Gunpit, to firebreak to Bunker, delivering the Emperors wrath on the foul traitors. Still more Traitors died as Blood Angel ThunderHawks dove out of the heavens, their bolters splattering explosive shells mere meters from their own forces. Spearheaded by the Death Company, The Blood Angel 7th Company seized Objective HAMMADAS in three hours of bitter fighting.  
  
Judicator Command Ship Battleship Warspite High Orbit, Keldis Ultimus 5 Days into Judicator Operations.  
  
On the Holo map, the Blue Arrows denoting Judicator and Imperial Guard operations had marched across most of the planet, meeting and shattering every traitor force it had faced. Fighting hadn't been easy, by any stretch of the Imagination, but the 1289 Imperial Guard and 211 Marine casualties was blessedly less than the projected estimates. The 5th Day objective was the City of Reunion. 190 miles from the initial landing zone, the Marine Battalions would attack it from three sides. The Imperial Guard armor would be held in reserve to meet any reaction from Alpha Legion Armor that seemed to be cropping up in greater numbers. Cannoness Savitch had yet to walk the surface of the world below. Her role, the role the Primarch had given to her sisters was safeguarding the spiritual purity of the rescued citizenry. So daily, Thunderhawks flew the leaders of each liberated town up to the Warspite, where they were interviewed by Inquisitor Jaccman, Herself, or the Cardinal. Already 5 had been executed, two were being Re-indoctrinated, and 10 were being held, pending further interrogation. It's a demanding job, but a large part of the Canoness wished that she could be involved in the upcoming battle. Under her command she had a full Battalion of 1000 Sisters under her command. 200 are from the Argent Shroud, 300 from the Valorous Heart, and the Rest were her battle Sisters from the Jeweled Amethyst. But they were being held in reserve. And it chafed her sprit.  
  
Land Raider Thunderclap Jump Off Point, Objective REUNION  
  
The Armored might of the 1st Battalion, 800 armored warmachines stood assembled at the edge of the grassy sloping plain that surrounded the city of Reunion. Massive Land Raiders, Up armored Rhinos, Long gunned Predators, sleek Razorbacks, Stubby Vindicators, and hunchbacked Whirlwinds all in concise formations stood, engines rumbling like a great beasts growling in anticipation of a kill.  
  
Primarch Krosfyah and his Staff were standing atop the hull of the command Vehicle, behind the turret. All stood with their helmets off, surveying the objective.  
  
" Those are not Traitor Guard" Inquisitor Debeers said.  
  
" I know" Krosfyah replied squinting against the low sun. " It's the Death Guard, either the 7th or 12th Regiment"  
  
"How do you know" Inquisitor Jaccman queried"  
  
" We operated with them, during the Great Crusade" Force Colonel Clavius replied with just a hint of sadness in his voice. " I recognize the standard" The White Haired Chief Librarian drew a ragged breath.  
  
"They had the best Psykers in the legion"  
  
" We have the best Psykers in the universe" Krosfyah smiled in response. " and they outnumber us, so we have the advantage."  
  
" Then let us use the advantage" Clavius said softly. The Force Colonel hopped down from the Land Raider and turned back to salute his Primarch.  
  
" Hold the Line Judicator"  
  
"Hold the Line, Warrior"  
  
120 Armored Vehicles started their engines with a roar that reverberated over the battlefield. Maxus Clavius lifted his gauntleted fist and waved the advance. Led by the black and white Land Raider Excalibur Force of Mind, the 1st Battalion Fire Brigade rumbled towards the enemy line.  
  
Death Guard Command Vehicle Virulent Hersey  
  
Hull Down, Traitor Battle Line  
  
There had been a time when his off white armor had gleamed in sunlight. Now, stained with pus and other body fluids, it looked yellow. Captain Thero Kalchan stared dully at the incoming armored vehicles. Over the millennia he had long since lost all emotion at the prospect of an upcoming battle, not that he had a tongue anymore to speak. With a mental command, Kalchan ordered the 120 marines of his company to the firing steps. Around them danced the Nurglings and Great Unclean Ones that had been summoned from the warp, along with over 2000 infected cultists, that manned the lines before the city.  
  
1st Battalion Fire Brigade Command Vehicle Force of Mind  
  
Maxus Clavius closed his eyes and looked inward. His mind gathered the powers of the warp and channeled it into a specific Battlefield Incantation. Clavius stood to full height and lifted his arms. His lips moved, mumbling the words. His eyes glowed white as the power flowed through him, seeking release.  
  
"Conflagratus Tempestus!"  
  
Blue White fire exploded among the Heretics, their diseased bodies flying apart as warp energy struck home. Other Judicator Librarians cast Firestorm as well, and the traitor line vanished in a cracking, rolling cloud of lighting strikes. From other Vehicles, more Librarians and Codicers followed up the Firestorm casting, with the equally devastating Firewall. As the tanks neared the line, there was no return fire, for every heretic manning the line was dead. Then out of the smoke and flames came the traitor response. 4 Squads of Thousand Son Terminators backed up by two companies of Death Guard Armor moved out of the line. It was a sound tactic, counterattacking the lightly armored attacking force, except that the armor on the Death Guard vehicles was thin to a fault. A stream of Heavy Bolter fire from the leading up Armored Razorbacks- Solons, ripped into the lead rank of Predators. Ordinarily the shells would not have penetrated the armor of the Tanks, but the Death Guard Vehicles had armor more flesh than metal, and the huge explosive shells tore them apart. Behind the Razorbacks, came the long gunned Predator Centurions, firing explosive shells that tore their cursed counterparts open like rotted fruits hit by bolter shells. Imperial Navy Thunderbolts swooped in, their bellies heavy with bombs. Right over the advancing Judicator Armor they flashed, heavy bolters chattering, tracers slashing through the Traitor Armor. And now the Wind picked up, clearing the battlefield and revealing the numbers of the Traitor forces. Force of Mind's Excalibur cannons flashed, and a Black Land Raider, smeared with the Alpha Legion heraldry lurched side ways, rolling forward a few more meters and then exploding. Clavius heard the Twinned assault cannons that had replaced the sponson mounted Lascannons barking; that meant that they were almost in the Lines, and then the Command Vehicle crested the lip of the trench, and kept moving. Clavius turned, casting Malefactor on a squad of Plague Marines, and smiled behind his helmet as their diseased bodies disintegrated. Around him the two Codicers and 5 Tactical Marines of his Command Squad joined in the Killing, bolters and warp energy dealing death with the wanton abandon that marked the Judicators. The Excalibur turret whined left and fired, and a Death Guard Dreadnought reeled right, pierced by the high-powered energy beams. Clavuis pushed the immediate battlefield out of his mind, drawing on the Warp once more, and casting Thunderbane, or trying to, as a Psychic Shield deflected the intended attack. Clavius swung left, firing his Autobolter at a Death Guard Terminator shambling towards the Land Raider, seeking the source of the interference. On the hill 800 meters away, he spotted the blue and yellow armor, hideously ornate, that marked the Thousand Son legion.  
  
" This is Clavius!" The Force Colonel shouted into his COMM. "I have a Sorcerer on the rise, half a Klick away. All units, Converge!"  
  
The Land Raiders engine roared as the vehicle picked up speed to close the traitor position. Out of the corner of his Helmet optics Calvius saw an Excalibur lurch left, flame grouting out of the turret. A second Hunter- Killer missile slammed into the front of the vehicle, and it came to a stop, and began to burn, its squad bailing out.  
  
" We're taking H\K fire from prepared positions!" the distinctive voice of Battalion Major Tallas echoed over the COMM, "Request Artillery on Co- ordinates Oris- six alpha!"  
  
10 miles in the rear, 40 Basilisk Artillery guns elevated towards the coordinates. 400 meters from them, 24 Manticore launchers did the same. One minute after the call, they fired. Closer in, 1st Battalion Whirlwinds emptied their racks in the general direction of the traitor positions.  
  
Clavius leapt off the back of the Vehicle as the artillery fire lashed the hilltop. It was dangerous- fragments could tear through armor of both friend and foe, but there was no way he would bring his armored vehicles by the Sorcerer position. A plague bearer charged him, only to be cut down by bolter fire from his guard. All around him, Fire Brigade marine squads began to force their way up hill, each squad containing either a Codicer or a full Librarian.  
  
The two forces were seemingly no match. The Armor heavy Judicators, hamstrung by the lack of truly Psychic Librarians, relied on the force of their artillery and Tanks to slam by the Thousand Son fortified position. The outnumbered Thousand Sons, relied on their Sorcerers, and finesse The Sorcerer in charge of the position was called Ukiah. A former Word Bearer, he had leaned the arcane arts from Arhiman himself. Around him clustered his guard of 20 Thousand Son Terminators frozen in overwatch positions. In front of them were the Traitor Guard manning the H\K missile positions. Gently Ukiah probed the warp with his mind, seeking to find.  
  
" A warp sensitive Judicator" the Sorcerer mumbled under his breath, dividing his conscience and directing his Ghost brethren to fire as soon as they had a target in their sights  
  
Clavius felt the mind probe and crushed it with a quick Psychic thrust. He had enough to worry about without a Heretic in his mind. They were near the crest now, 240 advancing Judicators moving through the smoke and fragments kicked up by the bombardment, ruthlessly cutting down anything in their path. Clearing his mind, the Librarian drew his force sword and stepped up over the crest.  
  
A hail of bolter fire met them; knocking Judicators back in sprays of blood and shards of armor. The lines held, as the Librarians and Codicers switched from offensive warp powers to Shield, and Protect, and deflected the fire away from their brethren. Still they could not stop it all, and Judicators died.  
  
Clavius shifted focus; casting bolts of warp fire that shattered the chest plates of the first 3 Terminators. Next to him, one of his guard dropped to his knees, hit in the stomach by fire from a Thousand Son Terminator. Clavius swung up his Autobolter and returned fire. Only twenty meters separated the two forces, the space between them filled with bolter rounds, warp fire and sorcererous energies.  
  
" Judicators! Close Combat!"  
  
Force Colonel Clavius tossed his force sword from his left hand to his right, and flipped his autobolter back over his shoulder. A Thousand Son Terminator met him, Chain fist up raised, and he slashed through the arm, hacking it off in an explosion of dust and shards of metal. The Judicator Whirled and rammed his sword into the chest of the one armed behemoth. Withdrawing the blade he lashed out with Force Pulse and the Heretic's upper body exploded. There was no time to gloat over the victory, because another Terminator was on him and he barely had enough time to bring his sword around to block a blow from a second Terminator. The force of the Power Swords impact on the force sword sent pain shooting up his arm, but he kept his grip, and kicked the traitor away. The Thousand Son staggered back, and then toppled backward into the dirt. Clavius darted past, leaving the fallen enemy behind, always moving forward, towards the target.  
  
Ukiah grasped his sword and stepped forward to meet the Judicator Librarian. Sparks clashed as their blades clashed together. Ukiah pulled back, cutting low with his sword. The Judicator countered with his blade, the impact jarring the two warriors.  
  
" Join us" Ukiah rasped, " We can teach you true power!"  
  
Clavius said nothing, stepping into the arc of the Sorcerer, and slamming an elbow into the unprotected face of the heretic. The force of the blow rocked his head back, but the traitor didn't react any more than that, bringing his free hand around in a blow that staggered the Judicator.  
  
He's augmenting his strength with sorcery, Clavius thought, even as he struck low, aiming at the legs of the Traitor. The blow forced the sorcerer to jump back, and Clavius stepped into him, bringing his blade up in a blow that would have gutted an ordinary human, had it landed. For long seconds they fought, the speed of the Judicator matched by the augmented power of the Heretic. Clavius, being taller, and lighter, could dart in and strike before the Sorcerers clumsy strokes could fall, but each time his blade was met by the Traitors. All around him, the battle surged back and forth. The rest of the Battalion was now augmenting the infantry power of the Fire Brigade as Krosfyah forced his men into the Traitor lines. Now Space Marine Dreadnoughts joined the fray, their firepower devastating whole fighting positions. Ukiahs fist caught Clavius across the head, snapping his head back. The Judicator took a step back and tripped over the body of a fallen Traitor. Desperately he cast Protect over himself as he crashed to the ground, loosing his grip on the Force sword as he did so.  
  
" I offered you the purity of free thought, of Free will" Ukiah rasped, raising his sword " Now, go meet your dead Emperor!"  
  
As the Sword plunged down, Clavius kicked out with his left foot, while twisting to the left. The cursed sword tore into his backpack, ripping into the suits power source. The Judicator twisted right, toppling the Sorcerer. He ended up partially atop the Sorcerer. Ukiah`s hands were up, and warp fire played over the Judicators helmet. Clavius reeled under the psychic assault, fighting back with all his will against an attack that would have reduced the mind of a lesser being to mush.  
  
" Hasn't anyone ever told you, Sorcerer?" Clavius grunted, " Judicators aren't vulnerable to Psychic assault!"  
  
Ukiah`s eyes went wide as Clavius jammed his boltpistol under the breastplate of his Mark 4 Armor. Clavius pulled the trigger, firing explosive shells into the Traitors body. Ukiah`s sorcery was powerful, but magic can only resist the hypersonic impacts of explosive bolts so well. The Thousand Son Marine's body jumped as shell after shell tore through his armor and exploded out his back. The Force Colonel tried to stand up, but the heavy armor prevented it. The Battle swirled around him as the Judicator lay on his back, staring at the sky.  
  
Land Raider Thunderclap  
  
The huge battle tank rammed into an anti tank abutment and kept moving. Techmarine Aruen applied power, and the tank revved through the fighting position. The other 3 tanks in the command platoon followed, climbing the shallow hill at a steady speed, as their side mounted assault cannons spat shells at the defenders. The armor was fighting on its own, guarded by the infantry, as the Judicators threw their might into the Traitor lines.  
  
12 meters away, Primarch Krosfyah dropped his weary hands to his sides. The hole in the Traitor lines- if you could call it a hole was nearly a mile wide, and more Imperial Guard armor was being fed through, widening and deepening the penetration. On the east Flank he knew, 3rd battalion had broken the Death Guard lines, but was held up by stubborn Alpha Legion resistance. In the West, Barov`s 6th had accomplished much the same to the same result.  
  
Meatgrinder. Krosfyah thought, raising his hand to the catches of his helmet and releasing them. He's trying to develop a meat grinder, where his superior numbers will tell. The Judicator removed his helmet, signaling the end of the days Battle.  
  
Alpha Legion Command Post  
  
Mentally, Primarch Alpharius tallied the day's losses. The two Brigades of Marines he had committed to the defense of Reunion were both gone, as was 80 percent of the Traitor Guard forces assigned to them. Over 20,000 troops and 500 armored vehicles, lost to the Judicators in 8 hours. Mortarion`s Death Guard had fared no better, loosing every marine in the 4 Brigades he had deployed.  
  
Ordinarily I would be worried, and indeed if I was still merely a man, I would consider retreat Alpharius thought, running a armored finger absently over the Blade of his close combat weapon. However, I know something that the Judicator doesn't. I have Reinforcements, and my poor brother, doesn't.  
  
The Alpha Legion Primarch smirked as he stood and beckoned to the Sorcerer standing at the entrance to the room.  
  
" You may begin you incantations, Sorcerer." Alpharius ordered. " I will join my brothers on the Battleline, but be sure to contact me when your preparations are complete"  
  
"Yes, My Lord"  
  
Hill 843  
  
One Klick from Reunion  
  
A lone flower poked its way out of the soil, seeking the nourishment of the light. That it had survived the day's battle, with a company of Death Guard Armor moving back and forth over the hill amazed the Primarch. Still Mortarion, Commander of the Death Guard Legion, Second in command of the forces of the Despoiler, and Daemon Prince of Nurgle, didn't touch the frail thing. Indeed he didn't get too close, for the aura of death he carried would take the life of anything that was within a 4-meter radius. Mortarion stood as he had for eons, a tall figure clad in pus white Armor, with a daemon scythe covered with archaic Runes and symbols that even he didn't understand. It was too much energy to maintain his daemon form, and he needed his energy. No guard stood watch over him. None was needed. No one would attack the Lord of Death directly. Mortarion was not thinking of the battle. His mind had wandered to his situation, as always. Devoted though he was to the service of Nurgle, the bare fact remained- he didn't want to be where he was. Weak of will. That was what all his brothers had said about him, that was what his father thought of him. The old feelings of shame swirled back up and threatened to break through to the forefront of his consciousness, but he fought it back, as always. They had always called him weak of will. Moreover, he had believed it. Hours had not had to convince him of the need to rebel-he had merely ordered it, and Mortarion had followed. The Daemon Primarch closed his eyes and let his mind drift back to the day, the fated day,  
  
  
  
  
  
***Begin Flashback***  
  
Death Guard Flagship Bane of the Unrighteous  
  
Low Orbit, Dalveran Minor  
  
The white armored marine turned his head to the left, and announced in clear, firm tones " Lord Horus, Primarch of the XVI Legion, Warmaster of the Imperium, Arriving!" Clad in Black and Red, Breastplate adorned with the Imperium Eagle, wearing the badge of Warmaster, Horus stepped through the hatchway. The 50 Death Guard Terminators standing honor guard came to attention and saluted as one. Horus smiled and returned the salute.  
  
" My Lord Horus," The Death Guard Officer snapped to full attention. "General Mortarion will see you in his quarters."  
  
Horus smiled and returned the salute. " I will find my way, Battle Brother." The Warmaster said, " You may return to you duties"  
  
Horus walked the long corridors of the Warship silently. White armored Death Guard marines passed him as they went about their duties, offering salutes that he returned. Dreadnoughts gave way to the Warmaster as he passed through the Ready Bay on his way to the Bridge of the Battleship. The door hissed open and Horus stepped into the Command center. His Subordinate Primarch turned and offered him a perfect salute.  
  
" Greetings, Brother" Horus acknowledged the salute and stepped forward, clasping his brother on the shoulder in the warm familiar manner of warriors who had faced death together. Mortarion returned the grasp, as smile lighting up his chiseled features.  
  
" What news of Holy Terra?" The Death Guard Commander inquired, " have our healers found the cure to the malady that affects our Brother?  
  
" No," Horus replied, his face faltering as he remembered the sight of the Mighty Judicator Primarch lying helpless as his body convulsed uncontrollably. He had had great plans for the Judicators, but now that the legion was dying out, he had to turn to another Legion to be his Shock troops.  
  
" Brother, I would Speak to you on a severe matter.One vital to the survival of the Imperium," Horus said, disengaging from the grip. Mortarion looked at him quizzically and then turned to the 40 marines in the command center with him.  
  
" Leave us, Brothers" Horus waited till the last Marine had left and then turned to his brother. Mortarion flinched as his Brothers gaze burned into his eyes.  
  
" I speak of our father, Mortarion" Horus said, his tone seeming to go straight into the Death Guard Commander`s mind. " I speak of his Corruption.by Chaos"  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Mortarion closed his eyes. He had heard of the death of his Fellow Primarch Logar. The remains of the Word bearer Legion had been reassigned to the Black Legion Forces, raising Abbadons Strength to nearly 100,000 marines. With a force that size, the Despoiler could smash straight though to Terra. Still, the mission of himself and Alpharius was crucial. It had not taken particular strategic insight to see that the greatest threat to the Black Crusade was the 2nd Legion. Numerically they were the largest Space Marine force, and compounding matters, they were led by a Primarch, who's simple presence of the battlefield inspired Man and Marine to feats beyond expectation. By tying down a significant part of their forces in this system, hopefully they could be weakened, before the main attack. The Past was the past, the Death Guard Primarch mused as he turned away. He had dealt his hand, and now he would play it through to the end. Victory or death, it mattered not.  
  
Keldis Triax  
  
Two Days Hence  
  
Marenus Calgar dodged the blow from the Alpha Legion Terminator and stepped back, firing his gauntlet mounted stormbolters in a low arc, which riddled the heretic's legs with holes. The Traitor Juggernaught toppled forward, and Calgar finished him off with a burst to the head. Ultramarine Battlegroup Antonius had been repelled from Objective NAVLAR by a sudden counterattack by Alpha legion forces. The 200 survivors out of a force of 400 were retreating towards the forward base at objective LORIA, where Thunderhawks waited to evacuate them and the 150 marines from Captain Claudius's Force. 22 from 25 objectives had been taken, Calgar raged mentally as he stepped back over a fallen Cultist, but then the Alpha Legion had attacked in force, and thrown them back from the Fusion power plant at Raieus, Objective OBLETHE, and since then, it had been retreat after retreat after retreat. If it hadn't been for the Imperial Guard Regiments on either flank, the Master of Macragge had no doubt that the Alpha Legion Traitor Guard would have outflanked his slow retreating marines. A lascannon beam transfixed Tactical Marine three steps away, vaporizing his upper torso in a flash of red. As the legs collapsed to the ground, Calgar turned to face the new threat, a Land Raider cresting the hill they had just left.  
  
" Brother Gauis!" Calgar shouted into his COMM, "Suppress that Armor!"  
  
The Dreadnought rotated its torso around, bringing its left arm Lascannons to bear. Gaius fired, and was rewarded by a flash of molten metal erupting from the Land Raiders flank. He fired again, and the Armored Vehicle brewed up. Another Land Raider came over the hill, this one fired first and Gaius`s left Leg exploded. The Dreadnought pitched forward, arresting its fall by jamming its powerclaw into the ground.  
  
" Brother Gaius is down!" Calgar screamed, lumbering forward.  
  
"Ultramarines! Consolidate on me!"  
  
Alpha Legion Command Vehicle  
  
" The loyalists have stooped falling back, and are consolidating around a fallen Dreadnought." The techmarine reported. " They are massing in one position."  
  
" Order the Guard to assault their position" the Marine captain ordered. " They will not leave a fallen dreadnought to us. Perhaps we can even bag Marneus Calgar himself!"  
  
Battle Position  
  
The recovery of a Dreadnought is one of the most holy of marine operations. Marine chapters will fight with redoubled effort to recover one of the fallen ancients, because within the Dreadnoughts Sarcophagus lies the soul of a warrior with centuries of experience. The Ultramarines were no exception. A Squadron of Ultramarine Predators roared back through a dry riverbed. The lead pair, both mounting anti-vehicle lascannons opened fire on the Land Raider. Their shots hit, taking the heretic vehicle on the left track housing. The Land Raider skidded to a halt and fired back with its left sponson Lascannons. A Squad of Tacticals moving to cover was sawed apart by the beams, the sergeant, and two marines going down in parts. A Land speeder flashed overhead, firing its multi-melta before pulling away. The Alpha Legion war track erupted in smoke and flames as three squadrons of Armor rolled over the hill towards the Ultramarine detachment. More Ultramarine Vehicles joined the action. Firing from cover, a Predator hit a Death Guard Predator as it crested the hill. The AP shell bored right through the soft underbelly and exploded out the rear deck of the vehicle. Two Rhino`s carrying Tech Marines raced past the Razorback, their own escorts peeling off to engage with Hunter-Killer Missiles. The Tech marines began dismounting their carriers and moving to the dreadnought as Calgar got his forces arranged to defend their fallen comrade. Another Squadron of Armor, Land Raiders this time, exited the riverbed, engaging the Death Guard Predators that had reached the bottom of the slope. The ground shook and three Traitor Guard Superheavy Tanks roared over the hill collapsing part of it under their weight. Every gun on the field turned on them, stopping one with a smashed track, but the other two came on, returning fire. 5 Imperial Vehicles fireballed into the heavens, as the rest scattered. Calgar put the foreboding presence of the Super Heavies out of his mind and continued firing at the troops that were now catching up with the armor. A minute later his headphones crackled with an unfamiliar voice.  
  
" This is Falcon Six. Ultramarine Leader, We are inbound on your position. ETA: one minute."  
  
Falcon Six was the code of the commander of the Titan Platoon attached to Battle Group Antonious. They had been back at the Landing zone. Their presence indicated that Cladius was worried about his ability to extract his force from the enemy units. The Thundering footsteps of the Titans drew nearer and then they were in view; 3 Wolfhounds, 3 Reavers and a towering Warlord. On their flanks advanced their escort, 4 Baneblades and 2 Shadow Swords. The Warlord lowered its left arm Quake Cannon and fired. The crippled Enemy Doomblade exploded, its turret flying 50 meters into the sky. The other two, aware of the threat swung around to face the danger. One exploded before it could fire a shot, a Volcano Cannon beam spearing into its heart, and tearing it apart. Its fellow got off a shot, battlecannon shell deflecting off the Void shields protecting the Warlords hull. Return fire claimed the vehicle as the Titans ravaged the traitor position.  
  
Keldis Triax  
  
Blood Angel LZ  
  
The last Transports sat on the Tarmac like fat sausages as battle raged a mile from the Spaceport. Because of the heavy losses they had suffered, Blood Angel forces had been easily evicted from the 23 objectives they had seized. Had it not been for the Imperial Guard forces, Dante`s 5 companies would have been annihilated and it was those Guardsmen that they labored to give time to make the safety of the transports so they could be evacuated. Dante wheeled and dove through the rollied air above the perimeter. His Squad had long since been broken by the press of Chaos Raptors, and only his bodyguard remained, staying with their commander no matter what. Below Blood Angel Terminators extracted a bloody toll from the Traitor Guard as they fell back. Dante swooped over their heads, leading his guard in a supporting attack on two Dreadnoughts, downing on, and damaging the other.  
  
"Lord Commander!" his COMM crackled, " We are almost to the Spaceport, Pulling out now!"  
  
" Go Colonel!" Dante shouted.  
  
A fast moving blur caught his attention just before a horrible impact slammed into his left side and knocked him out of the air. Fighting for control he recovered a few meters off the ground and fought back to altitude, inspecting his armor for damage. The missile had torn up the surface, blackened his right side, and broken his arm, but the pack was undamaged.  
  
"Lord Commander Dante"  
  
The voice was soft and musical, echoing in his mind as well as his ears. Frantically the Blood Angel turned to find the source of the call.  
  
2 miles away, Alpharius stood on a small hill. Next to him the traitor missileer that had fired the round lowered his weapon, a satisfied smile on his face.  
  
" I'm over here, Blood Angel"  
  
Dante focused on the distant figure and felt the hot anger rise in him like a burning wave. Charging his Pack he shot forward, rapidly outdistancing his guard, drawing his plasma gun as he did so.  
  
Alpharius took to the sky on great leathery wings, using the sorcery he had been taught to attain a sun up position from the onrushing Blood Angel. His Daemon Sword materialized in his grip as he rolled over and plummeted towards the golden armored figure.  
  
Daemon Sword met Power Sword in an explosion of light. The force of the Impact knocked Dante spinning. Alpharius closed in and slammed two powerful blows to the Chapter Masters torso. The Armor held, but ribs shattered. Alpharius grappled with the Blood Angel, knocking his sword from his grip, and shattering his mask`s eyelenses. One final blow knocked the Blood Angel from the sky to impact in a cloud of dirt on the ground. Reverting to his former form, the Daemon Primarch touched down and walked over to the supine Blood Angel.  
  
" You disgust me" Alpharius barked, kicking the sword away from the supine Imperial. " You Wear the Face, the Wings of a Warrior a thousand times your equal-all in some pathetic attempt to be him!" a Vicious Kick rolled Dante 5 meters. His Guard dropped in to engage, Plasma Bursts exploding around the Daemon Primarch. Alpharius looked up and both Blood Angels exploded under his gaze.  
  
" Blood Angels" Alpharius growled, turning his attention to the fallen commander " You all are so cursed by you Father's death that you all seek Death in a way that would make him proud."  
  
Reaching down, Alpharius grabbed Dante and lifted him off the ground with one hand. With the other he tore the mask off his face and crushed it in his grip.  
  
" Now Blood Angel" Alpharius Said, lifting his sword to administer the death blow " Go meet your father"  
  
An Explosion hammered behind the Daemon Prince, causing him to stumble and loose grip on the Unconscious Blood Angel. Furiously he looked around, seeking his attacker. Two Dreadnoughts and a squad of Terminators charged out of the Blood Angel lines, Led by a robed and cowled figure. Lifting his hand to summon the powers of the warp, Mephiston, Lord of Death pointed his Sword at Alpharius  
  
" Begone Daemon!" he shouted. " You will not have our Commander's soul this Day!"  
  
Alpharius surveyed the Librarian dispassionately. He made no move to charge him though, and Mephiston and the squad reached the body of their commander. Still he didn't move, seeking the trap he knew must be there. From all around they came, Teleporting into his presence with a flash of blue light and the stench of Ionization. 40 Metal Grey armored terminators.  
  
Alpharius threw back his head and laughed out loud. Then he turned to the commander of the Grey Knight detachment.  
  
" Know this Daemon hunter, It took 100 of your number to fell Brother Angron on Armageddon. Do you think that forty of you will stop me?"  
  
The Daemon laughed again, and dropped into his battle stance.  
  
"Who's first?"  
  
2nd Legion Flagship Warspite A Day Later.  
  
It was a weary group of commanders that assembled in the Warspite`s Battle Control center. All sported wounds and dented armor, and Lord Commander Dante of the Blood Angels was not present, still in the Apocatharion of the chapters Flagship recovering from the wounds he had suffered.  
  
" We are here to make a simple decision" Marenus Calgar began. " We had been stopped at all our objectives by overwhelming Heretic force. I am not clear on where they are getting all these forces, but I know that with 25% casualties to the Marine forces and over 45% casualties to our Imperial Guard Regiments, our position will be highly untenable."  
  
" You advocate retreat." Master Burnett said.  
  
" I advocate the saving of our force while it still exists" Calgar replied. " We can do humanity no good if we die here"  
  
" How are they mobilizing such numbers?" General Sigel inquired. "Their numbers grow each day, and ours diminish"  
  
" A Portal" the rumbling voice of Dreadnought 01, Ancient Librarian Doman echoed through the command center. " I have detected a great rift in the warp over the southern continent. Through it, the Daemons Primarchs can draw on the population of their enslaved worlds to augment their ranks."  
  
" By the Emperor" Master Burnett swore. "If we are to triumph here, we need to destroy that structure"  
  
" A small strike force, Terminators and a squad of Librarians and Dreadnoughts might have a good chance of destroying the structure" Calgar mused. "A bold and Audacious stroke might well turn the tide for us"  
  
" There is no point."  
  
Every eye turned to the Judicator Primarch. The Black man sat hunched over the holotable, his shoulders quivering. His hands caressed his helmet, running over the pits and scars from the days battle.  
  
" In the last days our legions have suffered severe losses and I'm sure that this trend will continue. If we were to win this operation we would have had to destroy this Portal on the first day. We failed. To continue to throw lives and material away in this campaign is pointless."  
  
" What are you advocating, Judicator?" Canoness Savitch said quietly.  
  
" We take our forces and buttress Terra`s lines." Krosfyah replied. " We're fighting a loosing cause here. Keldis will fall. In addition, this portal will ensure the fall of this Segmentum. Now is the time to strike at the Heretic temple on Borales VI."  
  
"But Lord Krosfyah," General Sigel said after a second, " If we leave this portal unattacked, the Heretics will be at their leisure to consecrate the population of this system to their foul gods. 14.5 billion souls, Lord Primarch. With that many souls they can summon any numbers of Daemons from the warp, and keep them indefinitely in out realm."  
  
"I know" Krosfyah replied. " But that will not happen."  
  
" We will evacuate the populations of the systems?" Burnett asked.  
  
" No." Krosfyah replied. The Judicator stood and stared at the holomap.  
  
" There are 5 planets in this system. I intend to order the Thunders Maul, Fist of Devotion, Light of the Savior, Guileless Soul, and Warspite to carry out Exterminatus orders on each of these planets."  
  
Total silence. Marenus Calgar opened his mouth as if to talk, and then shut it. General Sigel looked away, staring at the table in front of him.  
  
"My Lord, is there no other way?" Savitch inquired, her voice shuddering " What you propose is.Lord Primarch, it is unheard of!"  
  
"It is the only way we can be of any further use here." Krosfyah replied. " To evacuate 14.5 Billion citizens are a job our fleet cannot handle. We would need weeks until the admiralty can mobilize ships for the job, and our troops would still be overrun. We need to deny the people of this system to the Enemy."  
  
" But General Krosfyah, Calgar retorted, "what good would it do to kill the citizens of the worlds we came here to save?"  
  
" We will also kill our enemies," Krosfyah pointed out. " That is all that gives me comfort. " Alpharius and Mortarion have poured their reserves into these worlds, knowing that they can destroy us, or push us out system, giving them time to release daemons to augment their ranks. We know that is their ultimate goal! By using Life Eater Virus missiles, we will not only spare our citizens the horror of consecration to the chaos powers, but we will break this arm of the black crusade right here!"  
  
Total Silence reigned as the Judicator continued.  
  
" I will not order any of you to agree with me on this matter. The repercussions of this act will be great and I would prefer that it did not affect any of you. Master Calgar, I recommend that your forces retreat from this system for Hydrapur. My Legion fleet will cover your withdrawal, and I will personally see to the Exterminatus." Marenus Calgar said nothing.  
  
Then he nodded.  
  
Keldis System  
  
The Imperial Fleet laid down a heavy bombardment of the planet to cover the space lift of their forces. Unconcerned by the destruction wrought by the pain of bombardment lasers and projectiles, Alpharius and Mortarion continued on their mission. Confident that the Imperials would return to free the citizens once their thought their bombardment had broken his forces After three days, the Battlecruisers Thunders Maul, Fist of Devotion, Light of the Savior, and Guileless Soul, escorting the Battleship Warpsite broke from the main fleet, moving to within 500 AU or the targeted planets.  
  
  
  
Traitor Command Post.  
  
Keldis Ultimus  
  
The Screams of the doomed echoed through the walls of the Command post. Chaplains, formerly of the Word Bearer Legion, aided by some Sorcerers from the Thousand Sons were busily performing their rites, consecrating the bodies of thousands of innocents to the Chaos Gods in an orgy of torture that had been ongoing for close to six days now. Other sorcerers were engaged in the opening another portal directly to the Eye, where a legion of Daemons waited to flood through. Within the command center the two daemons Primarchs directed the formation of their legions. From Bubonicus, Mortarion had a force of 2 million Marines and Cultists, plus 100,000 daemons from Nurgles Guard, let to the favored son of the lord of pestilence for the crusade. Alpharius`s Alpha Legion numbered 2.5 million marines and Traitor Guard, and From each Chaos power a cadre of daemons fell to his command. Still more came.  
  
" What is the position of the Loyalist fleet." Alpharius asked. A Cultist worked the controls of the ancient detector, scanning the heavens for the signals if the imperial fleet.  
  
" the bulk of the Imperial Fleet has pulled to 2000 AU out system." The man replied after a moment. " One vessel is hovering 500 AU from the planet.  
  
"Which Vessel?" Alpharius inquired. The reply came a second later. " Judicator Legion flagship, my lord"  
  
Alpharius closed his eyes, reaching out with his mind feeling for the unmistakable presence of the Judicator. Had this been any other of his brothers, he would not have done so, but Krosfyah he knew to be psychically blind, unable to feel mental probes, or emotions and only able to use his mind in clumsy physical strikes.  
  
" Well, brother," Alpharius smirked mentally. " Lets see what's on your mind."  
  
2nd Legion Flagship  
  
Battleship Warspite  
  
Krosfyah`s finger came down on the launch button, and the flagship shuddered as the two missiles were shot out into the void.  
  
" Missiles away and tracking" came the report.  
  
" Thunders Maul reports missiles away"  
  
"Guileless Soul, Missiles away"  
  
"Fist of Devotion has fired."  
  
"Light of the Savior reports missiles fired"  
  
Guided by their targeting sensors the 10-ton missiles sped through the void. Their Flight time was short, and exactly 30 seconds after launch, all 10 exploded in the upper atmospheres of the planets. High altitude winds rapidly carried the voracious virus in a spray that soon permeated the innards of the worlds. The legend is that the deathscream of the 12 billon who were slain on Istavann by Horus`s attack blinded the astromomician on earth. That legend became fact as the killer virus slew all within its reach. It ate their flesh, releasing oxygen as a waste product, instantly transforming the fertile worlds into massive tinderboxes that went up in a roaring firestorm. It took 3 minutes for every living thing in the systems to be consumed by the virus or the fires. The Daemon Primarchs and some of their Retinue, as well as exactly 100 daemons were saved, snatched by their patron gods from the jaws of the inferno and deposited on their daemon worlds. Mortarion, more cognizant of what had happened, or perhaps just lucky, immediately shut down the portal from Keldis Secundus to Bubonicus, but Alpharius was unable to. His Daemon world, Hydras was struck by the virus, fully a quarter of his musing forces destroyed before his sorcerers could destroy the invisible attacker. Every Psyker felt the Daemons Primarch`s roar of rage throughout the Warp and the realverse. Through the Darkness of the Warp, the Imperial Fleet sped towards Terra. The War was not over, but at awful cost they had bought a vital commodity. They had bought time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Wheel of Fire  
  
Space Wolf Territory  
  
The ripples in the warp tore open a rift in the fabric of space, dumping a dozen massive shapes back into real space. For long minutes they drifted there, ice flaking off their hulls, as the distant suns warmed the craft. An observer would have noted the Imperial Eagles on their prows, and the snarling wolfs head emblazoned behind their bridges. However, what would have attracted the most attention would have been the numeral XIII stamped under the Wolfs head Insignia. However, there were no observers, and the twelve ships drifted, suspended. Waiting 


	7. Rites of War

The Second Legion Part Seven  
  
" Rites of Battle"  
  
The Imperial Palace. Terra 2 Weeks after the Retreat from Keldis  
  
Primarch Krosfyah stood before the dais in the center of the room, his face betraying none of the pain that coursed through his body. The spasms were coming faster and faster now, and the drugs that had been defeating them were running short. The only thing that seemed to be in heavy supply were the sedatives, and he disliked using them as they made him sleepy and dulled his senses. And he needed his wits about him now.  
  
" Hydraphur is indefensible!" Vinner was shouting. " Withdrawing the fleet to the Terran System is the only way to provide credible dissuasion to the Chaos forces that threaten Mars and Jupiter!"  
  
" If we withdraw from Hydraphur," Logan Grimnar countered, "we give the heretics our largest naval base, all the equipment and supplies to equip two whole Marine Chapters, as well as the ships in its repair docks. Withdrawal from Hydraphur must not be attempted."  
  
" But can we hold Hydraphur?" Lord Arus questioned, his eyes on the Judicator as he gripped the edge of the dais in his armored gauntlet. " The Angels of Absolution and the Mantis Warriors are below 40% strength, and the two Imperial Guard Corps that were assigned to Hydraphur exist only in name now, and the Sisters of the Valorous Heart are barely at 50% strength. If we were to loose these units, Hydraphur would still fall."  
  
"Since the Salamanders destroyed the temple on Borales V last month, there has been a lessening in the number of cultist in the enemy forces." Marenus Calgar countered. " The 77th Mordian and Elysian 78th Corps are scheduled to reinforce Hydraphur within the week, followed by the Crimson Fists a week after. The ships that bring them in will evacuate the garrison troops to Elysia for refit and rest. We must hold Hydraphur, and Bakka, to keep the Heretics in action, and give them no time to rest for another massive strike. If we do not, they will overwhelm our defenses."  
  
Krosfyah ground his teeth as a particularly vicious spasm washed over his body. Next to him, Master Kahn of the White Scars cast a worried glance at the Judicator. "Are you well, Primarch?" Lord Arus inquired.  
  
Krosfyah realized with a start that he had been gripping the edge of the dais so hard that he had shattered the metal rail. "I am well" Krosfyah replied, " I am merely concerned for my marines."  
  
" Your Marines are the emperors servants," Vinner commented. "Their lives are his to spend." " My Marine's lives are mine" Krosfyah snarled," My father gave them to me 10,000 years ago, and I care for them still"  
  
Sensing the confrontation could escalate, Logan Grimnar interjected. " Primarch, perhaps you should check on the latest situation reports from Argus" Krosfyah nodded and turned away. No one could mistake the effort he put into each step, not the pain it extracted from him.  
  
Argus Segmentum Obscurius 8 Terran Days later  
  
There was no light from the stars or the moon. The only light came from thundering bolters, and the lancing blasts of the Lascannons mounted on the 7th Battalion's Land Raider Excalibur's. The Emperors Children Predators of the 9th Company, out gunned, but not out numbered, surged around, trying to out flank the Judicator tanks to take advantage of their vulnerable broadside armor. Around the giant armored vehicles, Traitor Marines and Guard clashed with 7th Battalion and Space Wolf Marines. From the Turret of Force of Deliverance, command vehicle of the Battalion. Battalion Master Rennik Halgar cast a wary eye over the battlefield. Dust and smoke obscured the plain, making it difficult for gunners on the Marine tanks to spot their targets. Three Emperor's Children Predator Annihilators rolled out of the smoke, their turreted Lascannons swinging around to target the command squadron. Defiant Will, the number two Excalibur targeted the leader, shattering the Traitor vehicle in an incandescent fireball. The second Traitor tank fired back, and Armored Servant, the third Excalibur lurched to a halt, smoke pouring from its rear quarters. The rear ramp came down, and the squad of terminators dismounted, fanning out to cover the vehicle. Halgar ducked into the turret as the hull mounted hurricane bolters opened fire, sweeping a hail of explosive bolts a foot off the ground towards the second Traitor Tank. Explosions erupted all over the hull of the Slannessh consecrated tank as it tracked up, bolter shells having torn off its pintle mounted stormbolter, and shattered its lights. On the ground, Judicator Marines surged forward to engage the traitors in close combat. Bolters changed from ranged weapons to clubs as Judicator fought Emperors Children in the darkness of the Argusian night. Veteran Sergeant Mikal slipped in the ashy ground, going down on one knee and swinging his right arm up to block the furious down stroke from the traitor before him. Powersword and Force Sword met in a shower of sparks, both combatants staggering back with the force of their blows. Mikal recovered slower than the Traitor Marine, accepting a deep cut across the breastplate of his armor, as he recovered. All around them, Marines battled in the darkness, as giant Armored vehicles hurled fire at each other. A Space Wolf Predator lurched sideways, flame gouting from a shell strike on its turret, its crew bailed out, as the Predators secondary ammunition ignited, and the vehicle brewed up. A Squad of Terminators bounded towards a traitor Predator, lightening claws flashing as they rended through its armor. As the shattered vehicle lurched to a halt the Terminator Sergeant directed his men to engage a squad of Traitors as they moved to flank a disabled Excalibur. Stormbolters chattered and thundered, and Noise Marines went down in twisting patterns.  
  
1000 meters away, on a raised knoll, a giant figure hovered over the ground surveying the battlefield. Clad in Blue and gold Armor, a full head and shoulders above the Terminators in his retinue, Fulgrim, favored of Slannessh, Primarch of the Emperors Children surveyed the battle, a slight smile on his face. One hand caressed the hilt of his sword; the other caressed the head of his son. Barely a teenager, Mammon had already tasted battle in his father's retinue.  
  
" Note how the Judicator marines and their armor function as one" Fulgrim instructed his son. " Observe the way the tanks cover their squads, even when disabled. Observe the weapons of the Judicators, My son, see how each squad is a perfectly balanced tool of war." The admiration in Fulgrims voice was evident. " Do not also discount the Space Wolves. Despite their berserker fighting style and generally bestial attitude, they are ferocious opponents and not to be underestimated."  
  
" My Lord, you show admiration to the Servants of the False Emperor?" Lucius the Eternal, commander of the Warhost that included the 9th company, questioned from his position to the back and side. Without looking, Fulgrim made a gesture and Lucius drew a short ragged breath and his windpipe constricted. Fulgrim kept up the pressure, until Lucius fell to his knees hands raised towards his lord in supplication.  
  
" Take heed, Lucius," Fulgrim said in his soft voice. " You live at my convenience. It is I who besot my patron to give you his gift of recurring life, and it is at my behest to take it away if you displease me. Do not doubt my admiration for my Brother. It is founded on the cold obsidian rock of Gethsemane."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Two months had passed since the first Marine from the Emperors Children had landed on the dark planet. Two months had passed since the first bolter shell had blasted through the flesh of the first traitor. Since then, over 1500 marines had fallen in the name of the blessed Emperor. Primarch Fulgrim sat wearily on an empty ammunition box, his head in his hands. His formerly gleaming blue and gold armor was scarred and dented, having lost its lusture over the last sixty days of Battle. Two Months had passed since the first marine from the Judicators had landed on the planet. Two Months had passed since the first bolter shell had blasted through the flesh of the first traitor. Since then, over 1300 marines had fallen in the name of the blessed Emperor. Primarch Krosfyah sat wearily in the mud, leaning on Fulgrims side, his head in his hands. His formerly gleaming black, silver and red armor was now a dull color stained with grime and grease.  
  
" I really thought we had their lines broken this time." Krosfyah muttered. " I don't see how a handful of abominations can man a defense line against the might of two Space Marine Divisions."  
  
" We have underestimated them, Brother" Fulgrim replied. " We have thrown ourselves against their lines expecting our numbers to tell. Then enraged by out failure, both you and I have continued to hurl our men at them. I think we should think this situation through." " What do you suggest?" Krosfyah queried.  
  
" Let us adjourn to my command vehicle to refresh ourselves, and think the situation through. In the mean time, our Artillery will continue to hammer their position- Let them be awake all night."  
  
The two officers rose and walked towards the Land Raider. Passion of Battle was parked twenty meters away; its glossy hull marred by bolter strikes and the soot black mark of a defeated hunter Killer Missile strike. The Tactical Marine guarding the ramp came to attention and saluted as the two Primarchs stepped into the belly of the Land Raider.  
  
It always amazed Krosfyah how different the command vehicle of the Emperors Children resembled a luxury dwelling rather than a command vehicle, even after two months of battle. The Troop bay's only concession to the role as command vehicle was the holodisplay and the constantly manned bank of communication Equipment. Fulgrim walked over to a low stool, sitting down and unclipping his Force Sword, resting the blue blade against the side of the Stool. A yeoman appeared from nowhere, helping his lord unhelm, and taking the power pack to be recharged. A second Yeoman brought over a gold tray of fruit and a glass of wine for the Primarch, placing it next to the stool. Fulgrim removed his gauntlets, placing them on a table, and picked up a bunch of grapes.  
  
Krosfyah smiled and allowed a second yeoman to take his bolter. Unlike Fulgrim`s Power Armor, his Terminator Suit had an integral powerpack, and its batteries were nowhere near dry. Another Yeoman checked and reloaded the twin barreled Stormbolter on his left arm.  
  
" Do you not grow tired of all this ceremony?" the Judicator queried. "Do you not long for the simple things in life?"  
  
"Simple, Brother?" Fulgrim responded, " We are not simple beings, Janus. We are Primarchs, warriors of our Father. I feel that just the merest of luxury is acceptable, don't you?"  
  
" You have gold worked into the armor of this vehicle, Fulgrim, that's a little more than just the merest of luxury, I would say."  
  
" It defeats Traitor Sensors, Janus" Krosfyah smiled, shaking his head. "So how do we crack this problem?" The 2nd Legion commander asked, taking a proffered goblet of wine.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Fulgrim smiled gently as a Judicator Excalibur blew skyward, cored inward by a Traitor Obliterator. There had been a time, when the Judicators, Emperors Children, and Sons of Horus had been the Warmasters shock troops, opening holes for the World Eaters and Death Guard. But the malady that had crippled the legion had taken them out of the forces the Warmaster commanded. He had no regrets, and he enjoyed the thrill of battling a worthy foe.  
  
" My lord, the Judicators have overwhelmed the Squads on the 9th`s left flank. Space Wolf squads are behind our lines and heading this way."  
  
A hulking Terminator reported. Fulgrim turned in that direction, his enhanced eyesight barely able to make out the hulking shapes of Judicator Armor as it rolled through the overwhelmed position.  
  
"Mammon, take three Squads of Terminators and hold the flank long enough for Lucius to withdraw his center." Fulgrim ordered. His son nodded, saluted his father with his saber, and fired his Jump pack to soar towards the breach. His Squads followed more sedately, their weapons reaching out in the darkness to seek their foes.  
  
The Rock  
  
Dark Angel Fortress  
  
One Terran Month Later  
  
Three Days from Terra, the fortress base of the Dark Angel Chapter, all that remained of the planet Caliban led a massive Imperial fleet towards the mother planet. Comprised of ships from Three Imperial Navy fleets, and Thirty Marine Chapters, under the overall command of Grand Master Azarel, this was the last reinforcement due to arrive in the home system. In his office on the fortress monastery of the Rock, Grand Master Azarel stood before the giant view port, looking out into space. The Dark Angels had pulled out from their holding positions in the Segmentum Majoris to lead this tactical withdrawal. He had not agreed with this, but had little choice. Holding indefensible positions in planets that the Traitors were content to besiege would loose the war. What Abbadon wanted, Azarel knew, was Terra. And Terra was not going to be an easy target to crack.  
  
"Grand Master" " Yes Interrogator Chaplin" Asmodai walked out of the shadows into the light of the office. He bowed slightly, as Azarel waved him to a chair.  
  
" Spueak, old Friend," the Chapter master bid his old friend. " We will reach Terra in three Days" the Chaplin began. " Do we remain to garrison the planet, or do we strike out against the traitor penetrations?"  
  
" We remain on Terra at the Emperors side" the Azarel replied. " It is the will of the High Lords. When the Space Wolves arrive, there will be fifty chapters and one million Imperial Guard defending the Emperors throne. Abbadon can come then, and we will send his dammed soul back to the cursed Warp."  
  
Fernis  
  
Space Wolf Homeworld  
  
8 Terran days later  
  
The Giant Wolves stepped off the Thunderhawk, sniffing cautiously at the frigid air. Sensing no danger, they walked two meters further, and turned back to the Thunderhawk, whining quietly. Two Gigantic Terminators stepped off the ramp, moving to a position to cover the front of the gunship and the wolves. Behind them came a huge figure, as tall as a Terminator, but clad in power armor. A Great Fernisan Wolf Skull adorned his helmet, and he carried a giant blue white blade in one hand. The other hand bore a powerfist. A Bolt pistol, holstered at his hip, completed his arms. Wordlessly, he signaled the two Terminators to advance. With the great wolves leading, the giant and his guard of Terminators started up the winding track that led to the Fang, the Space Wolf fortress. The arrival of the Thunderhawk had not gone unnoticed. When Logan Grimnar had left Fernis for Terra with six of the 12 Great Companies, he had left the 4 garrison Companies in the care of Bjorn the Fell Handed. Blood Claw scouts had tracked the party as they made their way to the fortress, and the great dreadnought, as well as 6 squads of wolf Guard, backed by an Armored Squadron had sallied from the gates of the Fortress. Bjorn was the first to see them, his sensors playing over the image and matching it with the memories now stored in his Memory Core. The height was right, the walk was right. Wordlessly the Venerable Dreadnought walked forward from the ranks of his troops, motioning them to remain at the ready. The figure did the same, his guard stopping and coming to attention as their lord strode forward. The Living dreadnought stopped five feet from the man. For a second there was no sound, save the low thrumming of the Dreadnoughts Systems. The Marine stood still looking at the huge Warmachine before him. Then he unclipped and removed his helmet. For a second there was no sound from either, and then the Dreadnought lifted its lift weapon arm, the one bearing the Power fist. The Marine did the same, Power Fist meeting Power Fist in a gentle touch that sealed the future and past of the Space Wolf Legion. Bjorn howled, his audio amplifier echoing the sound over the icy plains of Fernis, the rest of the Space Wolf force took up the cry, chanting a single name in a roar that engulfed the mountains and seemed to shake the Fortress of the Wolf to its very foundations.  
  
Russ had returned.  
  
Makan  
  
Judicator 6th Battalion  
  
Same Time  
  
The Iron Warrior Lord bellowed in rage as lasgun fire chewed half his face off. A wild swipe from his Power sword rent the offending guardsman in twain, and he turned to face his next opponent. Before he could bring his weapon up to protect himself, Battalion Master Barov stepped inside his guard and exploded his head with a single blow from his Thunderhammer. The giant Traitor fell back, jet-black blood spurting from the stump where his head had been. Barov trampled over the body, swinging his power fist in a short arc that hurled an Iron Warrior Tactical into the hull of a wrecked Predator, half his chest crushed to a bloody pulp. The plains of Makan had become a charnel house as the Judicator 6th Battalion, assisted by the 60th Elysian Armored Guard division smashed their way through the Iron Warriors Blood of Titanium Brigade, dug in outside the main Hive city. Barov had long since dismounted his Marines, leading them in a wave that swept over the Iron Warriors line.  
  
" Masters of the Siege!!" the Battalion Master bellowed mockingly, firing his Storm bolter at a trio of Iron Warriors in a foxhole. "You cannot defend against the Judicators!"  
  
He brought his Thunder Hammer down on the head of a traitor Havoc as he bounded past. One of the three Terminators in his guard triggered a Mine and vanished in a yellow flash, only to re appear a second later, armor blackened and pitted, but unhurt. Further out, Squadrons of Elysian Leman Russ Vanquishers intermixed with Leman Russ Conquerors swept through the low shrubbery, pouring through the gaps torn in the Traitor lines by 6th Battalion armor. Barov blocked a down stroke from an Obliterator, and struck out with the Thunder Hammer. The Traitor staggered back, his chest crushed, into the path of an Imperial Guardsman who triggered his flamer, engulfing the Chaos Spawn in a blaze of white heat. A Salvo of Stormbolter Fire finished the Traitor Off and Barov dropped to one knee next to the Imperial Guardsman, wearing the uniform of a lieutenant in the 60th Armored.  
  
" What news from the front, Lieutenant?" Barov questioned as he handed the guardsman a spare Magazine from his Web gear. The Lieutenant accepted the magazine, and made his report. " Our lead Regiments have caught up with your Excalibur's half a mile beyond the last strong point we viewed from Orbit. General Kushov wished to meet with you at his forward CP. I am to guide you there." Barov smiled, and then swung his Power fist up, firing short bursts from the Auxiliary Storm bolter at an Iron Warrior Defiler. The monstrosity, attracted by the explosive shells pattering off its armor turned and leveled its Reaper autocannon at the Trio. Barov and guard bounded forward as the Daemon engine fired, its volley missing behind them. The Guard Lieutenant triggered his flamer and bathed the Defilers left side in purifying fire as Veteran Sergeant Lomar cleaved through its left leg with a power sword. Barov struck with the Thunder Hammer, shattering the left claw. The stricken Defiler lifted its left arm and struck Veteran Sergeant Momec a resounding blow that hurled the Terminator fifty meters away. A krak grenade blasted a fist size hole in the Defilers armor, as Veteran Sergeant Goman bounded onto the Chaos beast, jamming his assault cannon into the rent and triggering the weapon. A Frenzied Scream erupted from the beast thing and it collapsed, interior rent by the explosive shells. A Anti tank shell from an Iron Warrior Predator glanced off the frontal Armor of a Judicator Excalibur. The Excalibur fired back, its Anti Armor lasers punching through the Predators hull and exploding its engine. Less than a second later, a Hunter Killer missile punched through the Excalibur's already weakened frontal armor and transformed the vehicle into a flaming charnel house. Four flights of Judicator Thunder Hawks roared low over the battlefield, HellStrike missiles dropping off their racks to explode amongst the reinforcing Iron Warrior armored Vehicles. Hydra guns raked three down in bright bursts of light, their fiery wreckage exploding amongst the battling troops. On the heels of the Thunder Hawks came Elysian Marauder Destroyers, their heavy nose mounted cannons strafing the Iron Warrior positions. Smoke and debris marred the sky, darkening the battlefield. Dreadnought Meridian lumbered forward, his assault cannon blazing. Around him, the members of his company were fighting in a wedge, pressing towards their objective. Captain Varishnov led, Power Sword singing as it tore through traitor armor and putrid Flesh. Overhead, three full squadrons of Imperial Navy Thunderbolts dove through the darkening sky, their wings pregnant with bombs and rockets.  
  
Eastern Sector of Battlefield  
  
Terminator Sergeant Grollard, eased his bulk through the shrubbery as he neared the bunkers that marked the flank of the Traitor Line. Grollard and the 4 squads with him had been dispatched to penetrate the underground complex protected by those bunkers, seeking the ancient relic rumored to have been left there by Horus himself. Grollard lifted his left arm, signaling his team to halt. His Augury system probed the area, seeking life signs. None. Grollard dropped his hand, and continued making his way slowly towards the near bunker. Strung out behind him in a fighting line followed four more Terminators, a Squad of Devastators, another of Tacticals, and lastly, two complete squads of Elysian Rangers, the most proficient and deadly of the Regular troops in the Elysian Army. Grollard paused, consulting his auspex for a second. The ancient device was blank, but it had been fooled before. The young sergeant lifted his Storm Bolter, tracking it slowly over the scene before him. " Terminator Sergeant."  
  
" I sense it too" Grollard whispered into his mic.  
  
" Be alert."  
  
Time stood still for just an instant as Grollard`s Auspex flashed to life. For once, the Marine responded as his old teacher had taught, firing immediately into the darkness. One of his storm bolter shells punched into a barrel of something and a fire ball blasted into the darkness, illuminating what had triggered the Auspex. Slavering Khronate beastmen charged from the bunkers, while heavily armored Marines adorned with the Mark of Khrone followed on their heels. Easily out numbering the Judicator forces, they swept over the short distance between the two forces. For a second the Judicator marines froze, and then they tasted their fear, and drew courage. Storm bolters and Ranger autobolters spat death at the horde, felling a dozen in moments. Then they were upon the Imperial Soldiers, who dropped their ranged weapons to their sides and brought up their close combat weapons. Four Rangers were too slow and died, bodies torn apart by the crushing blows of their attackers. The sheer strength of the Beastmen was too great for the average Ranger to take, and the other squad members learned their lesson quickly. Grollard had his own problems anyway. His first burst had shattered the chest of the first Beastman charging him, and a blow from his powerfist had smashed the second to the ground, twitching as it died. That had left a Pair of Berserkers charging him, and he'd avoided the wild swing of the first and slashed at him with his newly drawn power Sword, his Storm bolter hanging at his side, when a single swipe from the whirling chain Sword of the Second Berserker severed his right arm at the elbow.  
  
The young Sergeant didn't cry out, to his credit as he swung around and pummeled the Berserker with his powerfist. As the torso of the Traitor exploded, his Squadmate, Leto fired his flamer, engulfing the second Berserker. The Traitor, who was not wearing a helmet bellowed in rage as his flesh charred and seared, and then plunged his sword into his own chest. Leto stepped forward, looking and the charred figure on the ground.  
  
"Filthy Heretic" he snarled, ratcheting another drum of flame gel into his weapon. " How are you, Terminator Sergeant?" Grollard shook his head to clear it. The Suit was already pumping stimulants and painkillers into his bloodstream, dulling the pain to a raw ache. A Ranger Sergeant wrapped a medicated covering over the stump, while a second picked up the severed limb and placed it in his backpack. Sergeant Jalok, the Autocannon gunner in Grollards Squad, collected the Terminators Stormbolter.  
  
" Your orders, Terminator Sergeant?" Grollard looked around at the assembled men. Time was of the essence. " Move out."  
  
Thunder Hawk "Foe's Ram"  
  
Approaching Armor Landing Zone  
  
The Third Wave of 6th Battalion Armor was now arriving at the LZ, Thirty Predator Centurions, slung under the bellies of Thunder Hawk MkII transports, and twenty massive Land Raiders. The other Thunder Hawks carried the Troops that made up the infantry component of 6th Battalions 8th and 9th Companies. Foe's Ram glided to a halt over the designated area and the Crew chief released the grappling hooks, dropping the companies Command Vehicle, Land Raider Crushing Redemption the five feet to the ground. The driver gunned the engine, moving the war vehicle out of the way as Foe's Ram's Sister Foe's Gauntlet moved into position. Standing at the Troop Door of Foe's Ram, Color Sergeant Kamman allowed himself a grim smile. Once he had been a Tank rider in the 6th Battalion, until an Ork Stomper Gargant had torn off both his legs during the 6th`s assault on the Ork Space hunk on Tatar. The bionic replacements had never functioned properly, and as a result he had take a transfer to the 6th`s Aerial Company as a Gun commander on Thunder Hawk transports. A gun commander was responsible for the weapons of the Thunderhawk gunship, from the Battlecannon and heavy bolters on the Basic Thunder Hawk Mk I to the Missiles and bolters on the larger Thunder Hawk Mk II Vehicles transports. At the LZ however, Kamman had little to do and he amused himself by staring out the side door, as the pilot brought the gunship, now light and responsive around to deliver her cargo of TechMarines and Ammunition to the secondary LZ. A flicker of movement caught Kamman`s eye. If anything his vision had been enhanced by centuries of staring at airborne targets, and he was quick to make out the form skulking at the edge of the landing field.  
  
"ALARM!!" the color Sergeant Shouted over the Com-Net, turning and lurching towards his station as fast as his legs would allow.  
  
" Infiltrators on the Perimeter!!"  
  
Land Raider Intractable Hope  
  
The roar of the Orbiting Thunderhawk as it pulled out of the landing pattern brought Tank Sergeant Huan out of the confines of his Excalibur's turret. Looking around and up, he saw one of the Gunships Pivot in mid air, its nose mounted searchlight snapping on and transfixing a portion of the field in bright White light. Seconds later, the infiltrator call echoed over the net. Huan cranked the Pintle mounted Stormbolter into position, as the rear ramp on Land Raider Destroyer of Heresy came down and a squad of Terminators lumbered off. "HALT AND IDENTIFY YOUR SELF!" The amplified Voice of Dreadnought Orion echoed over the landing zone followed by the hissing whir of the dreadnoughts assault cannon spinning up. A Figure, as tall as a Marine stepped out from behind a crate. His hands were empty, but every one could see a holstered Sword, Plasma pistol and bolt pistol girding his waist. He wore long white robes, hood obscuring his face, but not the armored boots and shoulder pads of the power armor he wore.  
  
" I am Captain Benedict Iscariot, 5th Company, 1St Space Marine Legion" The hooded figure spoke, his tone clipped, but the words clear in the sudden silence. " I surrender to the forces of the 2nd Space Marine Legion, and request a audience with Primarch Janus Krosfyah."  
  
" Why do you Surrender to us, Dark Angel?" Haun inquired. " We are brother Marines, in the service of the Imperium, as are you." Captain Iscariot threw back his hood and every weapon on the field was leveled on him. Every Judicator had received extensive briefings on the minions of Chaos, and they all recognized the man standing before them. " I have information for the Primarch, pertaining to his Brother, called Lion El Jonson. I am the one who the Imperium calls Cypher"  
  
Forward Edge of the Battle Area.  
  
Command Element,  
  
60th Elysian Armored Guard Division.  
  
General Abram Kushov rammed his pistol into the mouth of the damonette before him and pulled the trigger. The heavy bolt exploded out the hell things head, and hurled it away from the turret of the Storm Hammer Super Heavy Tank. The twin hull mounted Battle cannon thundered, the shells striking an Iron warrior Leviathan broadside and piercing its already battered hull. One of the rounds must have triggered the Monsters Fusion Engine, and the Leviathan exploded, shooting a tower of smoke into the darkening night. Kushev bent over to shout orders into his comm., sending a Company of Leman Russ Conquerors forward to support the Marine Predator Centurions that were sweeping ahead of his division. Something thumped on the turret and the General swung around, bolt pistol coming up to point into the smiling face of the Marine Battalion Master. " Emperors Fury, Marine!" Kushev roared, turning his bolt Pistol aside to fire on an Iron Warrior who had emerged from cover.  
  
" I could have killed you!"  
  
" Unlikely," Barov grinned back, firing his Storm Bolter over the General's head, " How goes the Battle?"  
  
" We've broken their lines in three places, Battalion Master" Kushev reported.  
  
"7th and 5th Regiments are reporting no resistance as they sweep towards us from the west. 9th and 14th Regiments were tied up in the east for about an hour, but they wiped out their opposition and should link up here soon enough. What about on your side?"  
  
" 8th and 9th Companies are down and forming up, and should join us within the hour. I've got recovery crews out hunting for our disabled vehicles right now. Once we take that line"  
  
he pointed towards a row of hills, dimly lit with gun flashes, "We can get the hell off this Rock."  
  
Judicator Command Post.  
  
Same Time  
  
Silently, Initiates extended the blue lines across the map. The Iron Warrior forces on Makan had been caught by surprise as they pillaged the planets Supply depots and Equipment pools, and most had been shattered by the speed of the Imperial Guard attack. Those that had actually forced a cohesive line of defense had faced the full might of the Storm Hammers and died for their belief. There were no prisoners taken, there never would be. Force Major Duane Haskell ran a tired hand over his helmet. Thirty hours of battle had left him hardly able to stand, but he had gone back to the CP to direct the operations of the Forces in the field.  
  
" Force Major". One of the initiates, a bare headed man with the name Garvus under his imperial Eagle spoke from his position at the Communications panel.  
  
" The Battlecruiser Revenging Angel is reporting that one of her Marauders is down between the PONR and the FEBA. The Wing commander requests that we attempt a rescue of the Flight crew."  
  
" Confirm that" Haskell replied. " Whose nearest?"  
  
"A Squad from 4th company is in the vicinity, recovering Land Raider Inexorable Bane" Gravis replied.  
  
4th Company Recovery Squad  
  
Land Raider Savior of the Fallen  
  
The engine on the Land Raider roared and the chains strained, but Inexorable Bane remained immobile. The Techmarine working on her broken track smacked his thigh in disgust, and bent back to check the linkage. Color Sergeant Nisson was not exactly happy to be out in the middle of nowhere, and was certainly not to be a stable target. Still, he knew raging and cursing at his squad mates would not help, and besides, it wasn't the way of the Judicators. There were seven Vehicles in a circle around the disabled Land Raider. Inexorable Bane had taken a direct hit from a Iron Warrior Havoc on the right track, and then seconds later had had the same track penetrated by a Lascannon bolt. The housing of the track was peeled open like a fruit, its interior melted and ruined. The Tech Marine had tried for an hour to get the vehicle to move on its own, but now it would have to be towed. Already the TechMarine`s squad mates were dragging heavy chains from the lockers on his land Raider, preparing to attach them to the disabled vehicle.  
  
" Color Sergeant" A voice from the interior of the troop compartment. "CP has a job for us." Nisson nodded and climbed out of the cupola into the troop cabin.  
  
Two minutes later, Three Razorbacks, two Solons and a Stygia broke away from the group, and sped off towards the suspected location of the crashed bomber. The other Vehicles, Three Rhinos and the Savior of the Fallen continued their operation.  
  
RazorBack Swift Ruination  
  
The Judicator version of the standard Razorback was capable of speeds over rough ground of 70 miles per hour. Swift Ruination, a Styiga variant Razorback was currently passing 80 miles per hour. In the one-man turret, Squad Sergeant Avaon struggled to keep his eye on the surroundings as the vehicle sped along over the hard ground. Strung out behind the Stygia came the two Heavy Bolter armed Solons, their heavy magazines of bolter shells weighing them down as well as the Squad of Marines they carried. The location of the crash was almost five minutes away at full speed, but if the crash had been detected, they would have to fight their way in and out. The Squad Sergeant began to mutter a prayer for the safety of the bombers crew.  
  
Crash site.  
  
Flight Lieutenant Debra Vinner ducked as a bolter shell hammered off the armored nose of her bomber. The Marauder had gone in flat, ripping of her wing as she scraped along before coming to a rest at the end of a thirty- meter long trench. Two of the Crew had been killed in the crash, their bodies still in the wreck. The rest were huddled around the wreck, firing their sidearms at the incoming Squad of Iron Warriors. Vinner ducked around the nose of the bomber and fired. Her laspistol shot glanced off the breastplate of the Traitor, and his return fire drove her back under cover. Grimly the young woman prepared to die.  
  
The Thunder of heavy bolter fire reached her ears and a pair of Razorbacks sped into view. Their weapons blazing, they cut between the crashed Marauder and the Traitors, pelting them with explosive bolts. The Iron Warriors returned fire, shot dancing off the extra armor on the Razorbacks as they screeched to halt, their cargo of marines disembarking and charging the Iron Warriors. A third Razorback pulled up next to the wreck, its gunner lifting an armored hand and waving in their direction.  
  
" We have wounded who cannot move!" Vinner screamed. The Marine hopped out of the turret and ran over. Vinner pointed to the navigator, who lay in a crumpled ball next to the nose. The marine picked him up with surprising gentleness, and carried him to the vehicle. The rest of the crew helped one another to the Razorback, the last aboard being the gunner. Minutes later, the Razorbacks were speeding away, towards their rendezvous.  
  
Underground Complex.  
  
Eastern Edge of the Battle Area.  
  
Terminator Sergeant Grollard ducked a fraction of a second too slowly and a lasrifle bolt caught him in the side of his helmet. The helmet saved his life, but the bolt shattered the ceramite cheek plate, leaving the wounded Terminator dizzy and virtually unconscious on his feet. A pair of Rangers stood next to him, covering the wounded monolith as Leto led the rest of his unit forward towards their target. The inner Reculusium. Nearing the end of the Galactic crusade, the Sons of Horus and the Judicators had blasted through the defenses of Solar Warlord Gammid Yu, and captured his shipyards in the Rubicon Straits. Yu had been constructing a gigantic warship, capable of planetary destruction, a warship that was over 90% complete when Horus had gutted the overweight Warlord on the bridge of the ship. Unable to move the vessel, Horus had ordered the ship placed in a static defense field, the controls to which had eventually ended up 430 feet underground in Makan. That was the objective of the mission. Breaching charges went off with a resonating boom, and three Rangers darted toward the door. One was cut in half by automated Lascannons, but the other two fired their grenade launchers, shattering the defense turret. 4 more Rangers, clumsy in their heavy Armor dashed to the door, and into the reclusium. There was a brief burst of fire, and then silence. " Captain Morah, Report!" Leto barked into his communicator. " This room's Empty sir!"  
  
"Emperor Damn IT!"  
  
Primary Landing Zone  
  
8 hours later.  
  
6th Battalion was setting a record for departing a planet. Everything that could be of use to either the Marines or the Guard division was loaded onto bulbous Transports; ad shuttled up to the fleet. Wrecked and disabled vehicles as well were stacked one on top the other in the holds of shuttles and landing craft, and shuttled to the fleet. The 6th had fulfilled its mission. The Blood of Titanium brigade had been crushed, and the spoils of Makan remained in imperial hands. And there was something else. Something carried by the Battalion Flagship Iron Will.  
  
Iron Warrior Legion Flagship  
  
Battle Barge Molten Heresy.  
  
In Orbit,Bray.  
  
The Skull shattered in the Daemon Primarchs grip, fine specks of dust flying in all directions. Perturabo heaved his bulk off the throne, sweeping past the Members of his guard and into the Command Center of the Battlebarge. A Squad of grimly armored Terminators followed. As he walked, the Primarch of the Iron Warriors fought hard to control his rage. A Whole brigade, almost 8000 Marines and Armor, all gone, lost to those.Bastard children of Krosfyah. Unconsciously Perturabo started flexing his fingers, joints cracking as he walked. It was a nervous habit, and a result of the therapy that the Churgions had ordered when they rebuilt his hand after the Judicator Primarch had destroyed it. He hadn't regained full use of the limb until his elevation to daemonhood, the chaos powers succeeding were the vaunted Imperiums best healers had failed. The Judicator\Iron Warrior clash on Terra hadn't been planned. It had truly started as a mistake, an Iron Warrior Hydra defense platform misfiring and crippling an over flying Judicator ThunderHawk, which had gone down a mile behind the Iron Warrior Fortress. Judicator Forces, encamped a mile away had immediately attacked the Iron Warrior Lines, in revenge for what they had seen as a deliberate act. His Warriors had fought back, but the dammed Land Raiders of the Second Legion, with their Excalibur lascannons had torn apart his entrenched armor at will. Furious at the Treachery visited on his men, he had immediately teleported to the battlefield, along with Sanguinus and a small Guard of Blood Angels in addition to his own men. Unknown to him, Guilliman, the Judicator and Horus himself had also teleported to the crash site. He still remembered the sight of so many of his fine Iron Brigade Warriors lying dead, as squads of maddened Judicators, who had obviously taken them by surprise crushed all that opposed them. Sanguinus had moved off to stop their rampage, and he, with a guard of Two Terminators had headed for the Wrecked gunship.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Thunderhawk Artemis Crash site  
  
Perturabo immediately realized that the fallen gunship was not one of the Judicators battle transports. It was painted white and blue; with red flashes on the wings and a Lightening claw Sigil on the nose. This was the personnel Transport of the 1st Battalion Master. Signaling the Two terminators with him to stand back, Pertuarabo walked closer to the wreck. The crew was obviously dead, their compartment voided by high explosive shells from the Hydra`s autocannons, and the passenger compartment was broken open by the impact. No human could survive that. A second later a look into the compartment confirmed that. The passengers, a brown haired Elysian Army officer and her staff were dead, pathetic bodies crushed and broken by the impact. The only ones still moving were two marines, a Terminator Suited Sergeant who lay across the far bulkhead, head awash with blood, and a Second Black haired Terminator hunched over in the near corner. With a shock, Perturabo realized who they were. This was the Battalion Master Laurent Grieg, and his wife, General Cora Axel. With out thinking or ever understanding why he did it, Perturabo drew his pistol and fired a single shot into the forehead of the wounded Terminator before turning his attention to the Battalion Master. Though grievously wounded, Greig was staring back at him with such raw hate that the Commander of the Iron Warriors briefly started. One hand obviously broken, was cradling something to his chest, but the other was extended downward, and with a hissing snap, Blue Lightening claws snapped into place. Perturabo smiled and fired again. The bolt caught Greig on the lip of his Suit and hurled shards of ceramite up to embed in his face, blinding the Judicator. Despite his wounds, Greig lurched up right, and slashed through the Bulkhead, despite the two shots that struck his armored shoulder pad. Perturabo followed, to find the Judicator Battalion Master staggering towards the tree line. Taking his time, Perturabo aimed and fired, hitting the wounded man in the ankle. Grieg ignored the hit, making his limping way towards the trees. Jalleth, one of the Guard Terminators moved in to intercept him, and died, as the blinded Judicator struck out, Lightening claws rending through breastplate to tear the Iron Warrior apart. The Effort was too much for him, and the Judicator fell to his knees, loosing his grip on what he protected. Now Perturabo could see that it was a child, a girl, wearing the Royal blue of the Elysian nobility.  
  
"Iron Warrior" the words were strong and Perturabo turned to face the wounded Judicator. " Know that my death means nothing in the great scheme of the Emperors will, but if you harm the child of the Judicator, there will be no safety in Heaven or Hell for you and your kin from his wrath" Greig grunted, blood pouring down his face and pooling on the ground. Perturabo smirked, and fired a final round, exploding the battalion Masters head like a rotten fruit.  
  
The dead body toppled backward, as Perturabo holstered his pistol and drew his combiflamer and Multi Melta, taking scant aim; he blasted the two bodies with a jet of incinerating flame, ignoring the strangled scream that rose from the smaller of the two bodies. Twenty minutes later an UltraMarine Land Raider pulled up through the trees, disgorging Horus, Robute Guilliman, and Sanguinus. The last man, off the Transport was the Judicator, clad in full armor, supported by his chief Apochethary.  
  
" What has happened here, Brother?" Sanguinus inquired as Krosfyah and Horus entered the wreck. Perturabo shrugged,  
  
" We arrived to provide assistance to the survivors, but in their wounded states they took us for hostiles and fired on us. My guard and I were forced to protect ourselves."  
  
"LIES!"  
  
The roar came not from Krosfyah, but from the Chief Apochethary. Stryker stood over the body of Greig, and the rage on his face was evident.  
  
" Battalion Master Grieg was shot several times at close range and then incinerated with a flamer! And this." the Marine paused for a second..  
  
" This is the Primarchs Daughter!, how many shots did she fire at you?"  
  
"You challenge me, Judicator?"  
  
Stryker didn't reply, instead drawing his Power Sword, and dropping into a fighting stance.  
  
"NO."  
  
The single Word froze the Blue and White Armored Marine in his tracks. He turned to see his Commander standing up right in the door of the wreck.  
  
"My Lord.."  
  
"Armenius, you are the best healer in my legion. Think of the Hundreds who will die because your gift is lost. If you attack Primarch Perturabo, you will die, just as my Friend, My daughter and Her mother have died."  
  
Krosfyah attacked so suddenly that Perturabo had no time to defend himself. Lightening claws stuck down, and The Iron Warrior Screamed in agony as the burning Plasmic energy slashed through his powerfist and cut his right hand in three pieces, followed by a thunderous blow from the Judicators Powerfist that smashed the Iron Warrior on his back, half his skull caved in. His surviving guard, Ra`Mah charged the berserk Judicator, who avoided his blow with a chains Fist and cut him in half with a fearsome blow from the black axe that seemed to leap from his scabbard unbidden, finding its way to Krosfyah`s hand. Krosfyah turned and took a step towards Perturabo, and then collapsed, his body not able to sustain the violent action it had been put through. Stryker caught him as he fell, easing the Judicator to the Ground.  
  
" Robute, Sanguinus, Take Janus back to the Med Ward were he can be properly tended." Horus ordered.  
  
" I will stay here and judge this matter."  
  
Guilliman nodded and stepped over to assist Stryker as he struggled with the bulk of his primarch. Between the two of them, they managed to half carry- half drag the Judicator to the Land Raider.  
  
"Perturabo" The Voice was soft, whispery in the silence. Perturabo lifted his head, to stare into the eyes of the Judicator twenty feet away.  
  
"Let none of your Marines cross the path of a Judicator Henceforth. And know that if I am to ever come upon you in any situation. I will kill you. This I promise." Krosfyah continued. In the darkness of the Land Raiders Troop Bay, his eyes glowed deep Green.  
  
***End FlashBack***  
  
The Daemon Primarch growled low in his throat as he entered the inner Relcusium of the Command Center. On the central holodisplay, the positions of his forces were displayed. Perturabo surveyed them for a second, and then turned to one of the Tech Priests.  
  
" I want all information on Judicator Battalion movements that are interceptable by our forces." "Yes My lord." The Tech Priest droned, sightless eyes turning to the console before him. Perturabo nodded as the Tech Priest commenced his task. He would have his revenge.  
  
6th Battalion flagship Iron Will  
  
Same time  
  
The deck beneath his feet hummed and vibrated as the tech adepts pushed every Iota of power they could from the engines of the Indomitable Class Battleship Iron Will, driving the massive warship through the warp. On the Bridge, Captain Iscariot had completed repeating his story to Battalion Master Barov, Inquisitor Jaccman, and the other commanders of the 6th. As he fell silent, Brother Ancient Meridian was the first to speak. " If what you say is true.We have the means to stop.to counter Abbadon" "Do we trust him?" Barov asked, turning to Jaccman, " Can we trust him?" " For years I have head of Cypher as a minion of Chaos" Jaccman. "I know of the Dark Angels quest to eliminate him and the rest of the fallen, despite their best efforts to keep it from the inquisition. It is my belief that we trust the Words of this man, insofar as we can prove them. Let us take him to the Golden Throne, so he can make his absolution to the Emperor himself. If he is lying, then gladly we shall turn him over to the Dark Angels"  
  
Barov nodded. " Til then, Captain, you will be quartered in the training Bay, weaponless, and without armor, guarded by 6 Terminators and 6 Dreadnoughts." The Battalion Master smiled wickedly.  
  
" If you should try betrayal, I'm sure Meridian would be glad to tear you apart."  
  
3rd Battalion Flagship Battleship Indomitable  
  
Transiting to Nemesis Tessera  
  
3 Days Later  
  
By all rights, Ivanov Van Lien would have preferred to be directing his fleet towards safe docks around Elyisa Prime, or Terra, but he was sworn to answer all calls for assistance from servants of the Emperor. The Message from the Inquisitor Fortress had been scant, but enough detail had been transmitted for the 3rd Battalion, returning from unsuccessful operations against the World Eaters at Thranx to be diverted. Communications through the warp were increasingly bad, but the Head Astropath has revealed that two other Judicator Battalions were enroute, one was the 9th, under Gregoir Forge, the other seemed to be the 7th, but their signal was garbled. Still in a few hours he would know who was with him in this mission. 3rd Battalion, The Lords of Destruction was at 48 percent capacity, after fighting in the Invasion of Keldis, and the Evacuation of Bray in the space of 6 months. Its attending Imperial Guard Division, the 47th was down to less than a Brigade of Men and Tanks, and only the attached Titan Company gave him any thing to feel confident about. Hopefully the 9th was at full strength, meaning that Forge would get a chance to test his new tactics, after all these years. In the meantime, Ivanov began the prayer rites, preparing himself for the upcoming battle.  
  
The Fang  
  
Fernis.  
  
Same Time  
  
Ignoring the cold wind lashing his face, Primarch Leman Russ, Progenitor of the Space Wolf Legion stood on the highest Battlement of the mighty Fortress of the Space Wolves, watching as the last of his troops completed the loading of the ships that would take them to Terra. Six Great Companies and over 1000 Thralls and servants, all were ready to be moved to the heart of the imperium. The twelve ships he had brought back from the Eye of Terror as well as the 8 ships that the new Wolf Lord had left with the Garrison force were all ready, just awaiting his command to depart. It felt good to command again, to know where his path lay, and how he was going to get there. Millennia in the Eye of Terror, fighting against daemons, Traitors and all manner of beings too unspeakable to recount had taught him control. He had tamed the wolf within. And in all that time he had never forgotten his father, or his brother. Leman Russ shook his head sadly. The last time he had seen El Jonson, their worlds had been ones of rage. Both warriors, both had arrived too late to save their father from entombment in the golden throne. Their shame had turned to rage, and on the eve of the Emperor's ascension, vicious words had been passed.  
  
****Flashback****  
  
The Imperial Palace.  
  
Throne Room  
  
Two Weeks After the Conclusion of the Siege  
  
"REPEAT THAT", Leman Russ roared, his Frostblade pointed at the Dark Green Power Armored Figure before him. The Fernesians Eyes flared with rage, as they bored into the cool blue eyes of the one before him. " I said your dammed sentiment cost my father his life" El Jonson replied, quietly, his seemingly calm words masking the rage that simmered below the surface. " Had you heeded my words, and left those Worthless colonists to die, we would have reached Terra as the Warmaster dropped on the palace. My Father would still be alive!" " If your plodding monks had done their jobs, we would not have taken so long to rescue the Settlers!" Russ roared in response, " They fight so slow it is as though they fear the heat of battle!"  
  
Even as he said it, Russ saw El Jonsons face shift, and recognized the impact his words had had upon the Dark Angel Primarch. El Jonson went purple, his eyes flaring wide, and then he charged, Lion Sword slashing in a overhand strike that would have shorn Russ`s head from his shoulders had it landed. Russ brought Frostblade Mjolnir up and parried the blow, swinging in and landing a heavy blow to the Dark Angels Chest with his powerfist. Armor cracked, and El Jonson staggered back, swinging his other hand up, the one bearing the paired Stormbolter. Russ`s eyes went wide and then he dove away, and the Weapon fired, explosive shells smashing one of the statues of Sanguinus to dust. In shock Russ looked upon the face of his brother- Never, Never in all the duels they had fought, had the Lion used a ranged weapon. It was obvious that by repeating the words of Horus, said all those Years ago, that Russ had driven his brother to the point that he would kill.  
  
"Lion"  
  
Russ`s Voice was hoarse, almost drowned out by the thunder of running feet as a Squad of Blood Angels, leaderless since the death of their Primarch and with nothing to do, except obey his last orders, to Guard the palace, raced into the room. One moaned as he saw the shattered remains of his Progenitors Statue, the sound cutting through the rage that clouded El Jonsons Mind. He looked at Russ, his eyes haunted, and saddened, and then turned and walked away. Russ stared at him go, unable to say anything. The he too turned, and took a step before his boot struck something. Looking down, he found himself looking into the blue Diamond eyes of the likeness of the Winged Angel of Baal. Dropping to one Knee, Russ touched the Marble face and it all hit him at once. The light Angel was dead, and would never return. The Dark Angel was maddened with grief. Leman Russ knelt on the Floor of the throne room and cried.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Russ shook his head to banish the memories. Jonson was dead, but he would make a pilgrimage to his tomb to seek his forgiveness when this was all over. But first, he would lead his Wolves to the Emperors side. "Great Wolf" Russ turned. It was a Blood Claw; nervous and awed, standing a good distance away that sought his attention. "Yes" "Great Wolf, the loading is Complete. The Fell Handed one wishes you to know we await your command to depart." " Very well then" Russ turned to follow the Blood Claw." Tell Bjorn we lift at once, and I am not to be addressed as Great Wolf. That honor goes to your Present Commander. I am General Leman Russ, Commander of the 6th Space Marine Legion."  
  
Battleship Indomitable  
  
3rd Battalion Flagship  
  
Far Orbit, Nemesis Tessera  
  
" My lord, The Commander of the Inquisition Fortress insists that his fortress sent no signal for assistance."  
  
The Chief astropath reported. " He repeats his warning that if we attempt to burn in system he will order his defensive stations to open fire on us"  
  
"Is he insane?" Van Lien wondered aloud. " Rennik, Gregoir, your thoughts?"  
  
" We go down" Both officers replied simultaneously. Van Lien nodded and turned to the Commander of the 47th. "What do you think, Nacen?" Colonel Nacen Hamarstair shrugged.  
  
" We all got the messages, I see no reason to believe that this is a ruse, or a fluke of the Warp. We go down to investigate and if it is all a misunderstanding, we leave the Inquisitors and their Grey Knight Protectors some of our surplus ammunition and supplies, and we go on our way." "Fair enough." Van Lien agreed. " Astropath, Inform the Inquisitor that we are moving in to scan the surface, after which I will meet him to see to his replenishment needs. Then we shall be on our way." As the Astropath turned away to carry out his orders, Van Lien rose to walk to the command bridge of the Indomitable. "Standard Battle formation, Screens and Shields up, all crews at their stations, Fighters on ten second notice." He said to the Rear Admiral in charge of the Battalion Fleet. In a long line of Thirty Two Warships the Judicator fleet moved in system. Van Lien drummed his fingers on the armrest impatiently, as he willed something, anything to happen.  
  
"UNIDENTIFIED VESSELS INCOMMING FROM AFT!" "DEFENSE STATIONS OPENING FIRE!" Van Lien froze. An Ambush! "Engage! All units engage!" he shouted.  
  
7th Battalion bored straight in, increasing speed as they did so. Their fleet, composed of 4 Magnificent Class Battle Barges, 3 Repulse class Shock Cruisers, 4 Eagle Class Strike Cruisers and 3 Cobra Class Destroyers began launching its Thunderbolt fighters and Marauder bombers to strike the orbiting stations, while the battle barges and Strike cruisers closed to launch their troop Transports. Strike Cruiser Avenging Angel scored the first kill of the battle, her lance batteries piercing the armor of the center defense station and igniting its reactor. The explosion damaged the second Station, which was finished off by the attacks of Marauder bombers and fire from the Battle Barge Dominus Ultimus. The third Station fell to a boarding attack by 7th Battalion 1st Company Terminators. Meanwhile, Van Lien found his ships best by eleven vessels sweeping in from the cover of the Asteroid belt. His forward vessel, the Cobra Class Destroyer Assassin was struck and destroyed by the massed lance fire of the enemy ships as she maneuvered to release her torpedoes. Her sister, Spectral fired her torpedoes, as the Strike Cruisers Destructive Falcon and Battle Wing unleashed their lances on the lead enemy Murder Class cruiser, Indomitable and her escorts the Mars Class Battle Cruisers Sword of Elysia and Excelsis Argenta fell into line, their massed lance batteries slicing through the center of a massive Despoiler class Battleship. The Traitor vessel staggered, and then exploded as Spectral launched her remaining torpedoes into her hull. Lance fire crashed into the Indomitable`s shields, not penetrating as the Judicator battleship spun away, its heavy lascannons swiveling and spitting bolts at the hideous hull of a Vengeance Class Grand Cruiser. Off to the port beam, the Imperial Navy Assault ship Probate Maximus took fire from a Chaos Battlebarge, her hull sparking and flaming as bombardment cannon fire penetrated the defense screens. Indomitable spun on her long axis, pointing her bow mounted Lascannons at the Battle Barge. Fire lanced from the weapons, cleaving a fiery swathe through the Chaos Vessel, which obligingly exploded and broke in half. To the port of the doomed Chaos vessel, Excelsis Argenta was cleaved apart by a mega lascannon hit from the Traitor flagship, a horribly modified Despoiler, which shuddered a second later as the Battle Barges Adept of Faith and Glorious Resurrection poured fire into her flank. Above the planet, the first of the Drop Pods from the Judicators Mace burned through the atmosphere, on the heels of the Suppressive Strikes from Imperial Navy Thunderbolts and Marine Valkyrie gunships. Any defensive positions that opened fire were devastated from orbit, even as the Drop Pods slammed into the ground, and released their squads of Marines. Marine Armor followed, Rhino's and Razorbacks slung under the bellies of Thunder Hawk I, and Gull Winged Thunder Hawk II`s carrying the Land Raiders and Dreadnoughts. Above, on the captured station, Battalion Master Halgar led his Troops through the command section of the Station. The original Crew of the station lay dead on the floor, and those who had fired on his men next to them. Halgar keyed his Com-Link.  
  
" Halgar to Van Lien, We have Traitor Guard here, Iron Warrior heraldry."  
  
On Planet.  
  
Second Company  
  
7th Battalion  
  
Thirty-Six Armored Vehicles stood motionless in hastily dug fighting positions. Two Hundred Fifty Marines stood next to the Vehicles, waiting for the rain of Fire to begin. Veterans identified the sound first, and leapt up onto the hulls of the Armored Vehicles. Engines were gunned and tanks revved forward out of their holes as the sky turned red with missile trails slashing downward. Thirty Batteries of Missile launchers had been aimed at the Judicator landing Zone. All fired in seconds, hurling over a thousand rockets at the Landing Zone. It was a Tactic that had utterly obliterated the Salamander Landing Zone at Istavann III and paved the way for that legions eventual decimation in the Drop Site massacres. However, it was a tactic that worked best on static forces. The bulk of the missiles missed, falling behind the Advancing 2nd Company, and under the Swooping Thunderhawks of the 3rd and 5th Companies.  
  
The Armored Drop was a wholly Judicator innovation. Dropping an armored vehicle from height was dangerous to the Vehicle as well as the crew, but it was skill the 2nd Legion had perfected. While the Devastators of the 5th company were dropped short of the Traitor position, the Tanks of the 3rd landed before the Traitor Gun positions. The Iron Warrior commander had deployed mostly static artillery, and they were mowed down in seconds by the 3rd`s Tanks and Armor. 2nd Company caught up with them just then, rolling through the Artillery Position, and 5th Company moved up to occupy the well built bunkers and redoubts of the Traitor Legion. In twenty minutes three companies of the 7th had occupied a defensive line built with typical Iron Warrior efficiency. The 4th and 8th Companies joined them, as Imperial Guard Transports swooped in to the makeshift landing zone.  
  
3rd Battalion Flagship Indomitable  
  
Forward Landing Bay  
  
Battalion Master Van Lien locked his helmet into place with an audible click and hefted his Bolter. His wargear lay around him on the dias, his ebony metal bolt pistol which went into his Holster, his web gear, containing 3 Frag and 3 Krak grenades, and his auspex. His Power fist, with its auxiliary twin barreled Stormbolter, the Assault cannon which he would wield and his Sword, lying in its clear scabbard, its red blade pulsing faintly. " After we drop, I want the Battalion fleet standing by constantly. If we need to evacuate, we will need your ships ready"  
  
"Yes Battalion Master"  
  
Van Lien and his guard of 4 Terminators walked up the ramp of the Thunder Hawk. The ramp's motors wined as it closed. The Rear Admiral watched as the Thunder Hawks engines flared with power, and the black trimmed gunship lifted off and launched out of the bay, followed by the other twenty-five, that carried the rest of the 1st Company.  
  
Battlements, Inquisitor Fortress  
  
Captain Isaiah of the Grey Knights 5th company had long consecrated his soul to the Emperor. The Traitor attack had caught his Grey Knights and the Inquisitors by surprise. Strangely, they had not killed the loyalists, merely kept them penned in the lower levels of the Fortress. The thunder of beam weapons striking the void shields of the Fortress reverberated through the walls of the basement Dungeon. His chains rattled with the force of the impacts. " It would seem that we have attracted the ire of some force." Chief Inquisitor Arrad growled. The dark haired officer shook his head as plaster rained down from the roof.  
  
" Or maybe those foul cowards are bombarding this fortress as a way to take our lives"  
  
Outside  
  
Imperial Guard Valkyrie and Vulture Gunships swooped in through the light mists, releasing Hellstrike missiles, which detonated against the shields. Wings of Thunderbolts and Mauraders. followed adding their fire to the wave of energy battering the Void Shields. Further out, Thunder Hawks and Imperial Navy Transports released their cargoes of Tanks and Artillery vehicles, which formed up and commenced bombarding the Inquisition fortress. The Traitors fought back. One of the Fortresses massive Lascannons cleaved through an Imperial Guard transport as it descended to the landing zone, destroying the Transport and its 600 troop Cargo. A Second Turret vaporized a Marine Thunderhawk as it swooped in. But as the Transports and Gunships dropped below the elevation arc of the batteries, they were safe. Only the suppressing bombers were threatened, and they moved too fast for the giant defense guns to track. 9th and 7th Battalion Marines stormed towards the fortress, laying down a hail of bolter fire on the Traitor Guard in the Fighting positions before the Fortress. Gregoir Forge led from the front, twin belt fed Storm bolters blazing in his hands, and the servo arm attached to his backpack firing a combiMelta\bolter. Squads of Attack bikes, their heavy bolters spitting death, roared around the Lines flank, slaughtering black garbed Traitor Guard. On their heels were the Predator Tanks of the 9th Battalion, their anti bunker weapons exploding pillboxes like ripe fruit. The intensity of the Marine fire built to a crescendo as the giant Leviathan Mobile Fortresses rolled forward, their Doomsday cannons hurling 2000lb explosive shells into the shield. The Fortresses screens began to hiss and flare, as their generators began to overload. 6th Company Land Raiders punched through the line, running over gun pits full of live Traitor Guards, and their weapons. They were almost the shields now, and Captain Jurgenz ordered his tracks to full speed. When next the immense void shields flickered, 6 of the eight land raiders dashed through. The Prometheus Command Vehicle, Able Attendant weighed down with Communications gear, was too slow, and crashed into the barriers and exploded. Jurgenz and two of his Guard staggered out of the wrecked vehicle, the Captain wounded in the side and back, and one of his guard missing his left arm. The Second Land Raider, an Excalibur titled Way of the Law erupted in a volcano of flame and smoke as an Iron Warrior Leman Russ Executioner scored, ripping through the Battle Tanks side armor and igniting its engine. What signaled the end of the Shield was the arrival of Titan Battle Group Chronus. Three Warhound Titans, two fitted with Plasma Blast guns and Vulcan Mega Bolters, the third fitted with a Multiple Launcher and a Inferno Gun; a pair of Reavers, both armed with Vortex Cannons and Laser Burners, and a single Warlord, stalked towards the Fortress, spitting fire into the screens. With a thundering flash, the void screens failed, and Eighty Eight Thunderhawks, Forty Nine Vultures and Fifty Valkyries swept towards the walls. The 6th Company had already blasted their way through the Main Gate, and its Marines were fighting their way up the main ramp. With Captain Jurgenz incapacitated, Veteran Sergeant Maora led from the front, twin lighting claws cutting through all that opposed him. 9th Company ThunderHawks roared overhead, pivoting and deploying their cargoes of Marines and Dreadnoughts on the upper bastion of The Fortress.  
  
Upper Bastion  
  
Inquisitor Fortress  
  
Veteran Sergeant Crispus Maora roared as his claws hacked through a black- coated Guardsman wearing the insignia of a Commissar. How this normally staunch follower of the Emperor had been turned, he didn't know, nor care. He was an Enemy. He would Die. Maora ducked a sword strike and ripped half the chest out of the wielder. He trampled over the body and staggered as a lascannon bolt struck him full on in the chest. The Bolt didn't penetrate, but it stopped him cold. Next to him, his Squad mate discharged his flamer, swiping a jet of purging flame over the throng at the top of the Bastion. Maora lunged forward, silent. Ahead, the Windblast from a hovering Thunderhawk knocked milling traitors off the wall. Two yellow-flanged Dreadnoughts walked off the ramp into the midst of the Enemy, Power fists and Chain fists reaping a dreadful toll on the Traitors.  
  
" 6th Company!" Maora yelled. "Consolidate on the 9th. Take the turrets!!"  
  
Upper Quadrant  
  
Mega Lascannon Turret  
  
A flash of White light and the stink of Ionization accompanied the arrival of Battalion Master Rennik Halgar and his Command Squad behind the Traitor Positions guarding the Turret. Assault cannons and flamers hissed and thundered and 40 traitor Guards died in seconds. Halgar and his Chief Techmarine placed breaching charges on the airlock and blew their way into the giant turret. The explosion stunned the six guardsmen manning the Turret, and they were slow to react. The once closest to the door never knew what killed him as Halgar brought his Power Fist down on his head. The next one was cut apart by the Battalion Masters Auxiliary Stormbolter, and the other four hurled themselves into close combat with the Battalion Master. Halgar tore the first one asunder with his Power Axe, batted the second into a wall with his power fist, and caught the third a crushing blow on the head with the butt of his Axe. The forth he slammed into the wall, Power Fist wrapped around his rib cage.  
  
" Who are you?" The Judicator rumbled.  
  
" You will not gain knowledge of my mister's plans, Servant of the False Emperor!" the wild-eyed man screamed. Halgar paused a second to look at the Insignia of the Man in his fist. He wore the markings of a Sergeant, superimposed over the Star of Chaos. Halgar nodded thoughtfully, and quick as lighting cut off his left hand with his Axe. The man's scream echoed in the confined Turret. " Tell me of your Master!" the Judicator bellowed. " Who of the Cursed Powers do you serve!!"  
  
The man whimpered and said nothing, until the glowing power axe sliced through his foot. The heat of the weapon cauterized the wound, but the pain was raw. " Who do you serve!" " Lord Perturabo of the Iron Warriors!" The Traitor screamed.  
  
Halgar nodded. He tightened his grip on the Prisoner, hearing ribs shatter as he did so. "No tell me where your Bastard lord is" Halgar growled. " Tell me and your death will be painless and quick. Fail to do so, and you will live the duration of our time here, in agony, and I will leave you here for your master to find." The Traitor Guard Sergeant spoke quickly.  
  
Inquisitor Fortress.  
  
Lower level  
  
This was what Terminators were designed for. Ivanov Van Lien exulted., fighting in narrow corridors, that they could barely lumber through. His assault cannon had long since run dry and been discarded, and he wielded his Pistol. Prudence mandated that Veteran Sergeant Furiz led the column of Terminators, his Flamer and Assault Cannon driving the heretics before him.  
  
The narrow Corridor opened into a wide sanctum, and the 40 Terminators, finally with room to move, unleashed a heavy barrage on the defenders. Lascannons and cursed weapons spat fire, answered by Flamers, Assault cannons, Storm Bolters and the devastating Cyclone missile launchers. From the hall beyond strode five hulking figures, confirming exactly who was behind the taking of the Inquisitor fortress. Iron Warrior Terminators, three bearing Reaper Autocannons, the rest storm bolters and powerfists. For a second they stared at their loyalist counterparts from twenty meters away. And then, Van Liens eyes fell on the Company Insignia emblazoned on the Heretic Juggernaughts left Shoulder pads. The shoulder Pad, which in times past had borne a representation of a skull, had mutated into a metal skull, bearing a gold sword superimposed over the numeral 1,To complete the identification, curved horns grew out of either side of the mouthpiece and the mark of Chaos Undivided decorated the right Shoulder pad. If he looked hard enough, Van Lien knew he would see the words Blud en Bloden inscribed on the lip of their armored helms; Blood and Iron- the Insignia of the Iron Warriors 1st Brigade. The Iron Brigade.  
  
" In the name of out Lord, Forward! Blood and Iron! "  
  
"Lords of Destruction!, Forward for the Emperor and Krosfyah!"  
  
Brother Abal went down a victim of a Reaper autocannon burst, his killer's Torso vanishing under a hail of shells from Brother Namod`s Assault cannon. A second Traitor vanished in a wave of fusion fire, punctuated by a hail of Storm Bolter fire. The third took revenge, his reaper blowing off Veteran Sergeant Aran`s left leg, even as the Sergeant's Thunder hammer exploded his head like a grenade. Van Lien closed with the Fourth, dodging a shrieking blow from the power fist and slamming his sword into the Iron Warrior's chest, through his armor and the bone case protecting his vitals. Both Terminators tumbled to the ground, Van Lien twisting his sword within the body of the traitor.  
  
" You will never win, Minion of the False Emperor" the dying terminator whispered." This planet will by your grave." Van Lien turned his head slightly as he inched the blade a few centimeters up into the Traitors chest. " When the darkness comes for you," Van Lien replied, "See if your gods will save you."  
  
With a final effort he send the blade of his sword through the bone case that protected the marines two hearts. The traitor stiffened and went limp. The Judicator got to his feet slowly, feeling the increased pumping of the drug dispensers that supplied the drugs that rebuilt his atrophied muscles. The strain of physical combat had torn and shattered muscles and tendons, and he needed a second to rebuild his strength. " Are you alright, Battalion Master?" Veteran Sergeant Fruiz inquired. Van Lien nodded, standing upright and holstering his sword.  
  
"Onward" he ordered, glancing at his bolt pistol.  
  
Sergeant Kulich kicked in the door and the Terminators entered the dungeon. The Room was filled with Men chained to the walls. One, wearing the breastplate of a Grey Knight Captain turned his head to look at them.  
  
" Identify yourselves, Marines!" "Veteran Sergeant Kulich, Judicator 3rd Battalion 1st Company." Kurlich replied. " We answered your distress call"  
  
"What distress call?" " The one stating you had been attacked by Traitor Forces?" "We sent no such message Judicator" Captain Isaiah replied, nodding his thanks as a Sergeant cut his bonds. " We were taken in the night, by Teleport attack, we had no time to send a alert." " It was a trap." Chief Inquisitor Arrad said. "That is why they kept us alive. To lure a rescue force here." " The we must leave" Van lien spoke from the rear ranks of his troops " We must leave now"  
  
" We cannot" Arrad replied. " The data, the lore, the artifacts stored in this fortress are too numerous to move in a day. It would take months to move but a part to safety on Terra."  
  
Battalion Master Van Lien nodded as the truth in the words of the inquisitor hit home. The Fortress could not be abandoned, nor could it be held, not with the damage it had taken in the Judicator assault.  
  
" We have to hold." Van lien said it slowly the words heavy on his tongue. " We have to hold."  
  
Nemesis Tessera  
  
Inquisitor Fortress  
  
Techmarines from the three Battalions as well as Adepts from the Titan Companies labored to repair the huge generators for the Fortresses void shielding. Others worked on the space defense lasers, three of which had been disabled by Judicator grenades. They could be repaired, but there were too few Tech Marines and too many tasks. Finally, Van Lien set sixteen of the Thirty-eight to work on the Generators, and divided the rest amongst the defensive turrets. Hours passed, and Thunder Hawks shuttled between the ships in orbit to carry the rest of the ammunition and vehicles to the fortress. Other Thunder Hawks carried the wounded and valuable data cores up to the fleet. Devastators pitched in, preparing weapons positions on the Ramparts. 10 hours had passed when the commanders met in the Fortresses courtyard. One Void Shield generator had been repaired, a second was nearing completion. Three defense lasers were back at 100% capacity as well.  
  
" We need to decide right now who will stay to defend this Fortress." Van lien opened the discussion.  
  
" My command had a operative strength of 2350 Marines and 17901 Imperial Guard before we came here, and we had been in heavy contact for six months before hand. The 9th on the other hand is fairly fresh." "Then we shall remain" Forge said. A Great jovial man with a Bionic Eye, he had seen little combat in the Great crusade. Van lien smiled and shook his head, clasping his comrade on the shoulder. " Your marines are the freshest, and will be best used by Primarch Krosfyah on Terra, Gregoir" Forge's eyes flickered with disappointment for a second but then he smiled even broader, and nodded. " At least let our guard regiment remain here to assist in the defense" Forge suggested. " Colonel Van Hallad`s Super Heavies are slowing us down any way- No offence, Custos" The Bald headed Imperial Guard officer nodded and shook his head. "None taken" "Very well Then." Van Lien continued. "The 9th will return to Elysia along with the rest of the Ships, and the 47th Division" Colonel Hamarstair opened his mouth to protest, but Van Lein cut him off. " Your men need rest and refit, and you need to get that arm looked at by a proper churgion." After a second, Hammarstair nodded.  
  
"Very well." Chief Inquisitor Arrad said. "We are grateful for your assistance, Judicator"  
  
Eye of Terror.  
  
Nearing Nemisis Tessera.  
  
Iron Warrior 1st Brigade Fleet.  
  
30 hours later  
  
The decks of the Chaos Vessels rang with the sounds of thousands of armored boots as company after company of Iron Warrior Marines filed onto burnt silver Doom Hawk Transports. Others marshaled the roaring possessed war engines and Dreadnoughts onto their transports, chaining the latter to the floor lest their berserk rage damage their fellows and themselves. On the Bridge of the traitor Flagship, crew gave Primarch Perturabo a wide berth. As battle neared the Giant figure became increasingly agitated, pacing the command pit like a wild animal, gripping and releasing the hilt of his holstered war hammer, Forgebreaker and activating and deactivating his lightening claws. Around him, the crew of the Molten Heresy did their jobs, beseeching all the Chaos gods that they might not attract the attention of the Daemon Primarch.  
  
Inquisitor Fortress  
  
8 Hours later  
  
The last of the Thunderhawks had long since vanished into the darkening sky. Van Lien stood on the highest battlement, staring into the sky. Behind him stood 1750 Marines, wearing the insignia of the 3rd and 7th Battalions, and the Grey Knights Chapter. A low wind was blowing, causing the Marines cloak to billow and swell. Van Lien was praying. Never an intense member of the Imperial Cult, he was praying to his native gods-Asara, mother of life, Baeil, Father of life, and Raptor, god of War. He prayed silently, in the fashion of his Home world. Prayers finished, and feeling some relief from the pain that wracked his body, Van lien lifted his head, and put on his helmet. The helmets optics blurred and then refocused, showing a sky alive with descending trails of fire.  
  
" Turrets, Report!"  
  
" All Battery Turrets locked on, Battalion Master!" Van Lien drew his Sword, pointing it upward towards the fiery trails. He had never seen this before, had never experienced a planetary assault from the groundside. He turned, looking backward at his men, seeing them standing resolutely, helmets on.  
  
" Shields On! Fire!"  
  
Luna Orbital Docks  
  
Even before the Iron Will slipped into the orbital docks, she launched three small craft. A Thunder Hawk II and two Thunder Hawk I`s burned towards Terra, slipping by the Rock at full speed, heading for the Imperial Place. Forty Minutes later, the Three Thunder Hawks glided in for a smooth landing in one of the palaces upper docking bays. Even before the engines ceased firing, the rear ramp came down, and Inquisitor Jaccman stepped off. Casting glances left and right to make sure that there were no Dark Angels in the bay, he made a signal to Barov, who turned and gestured for the rest of the passengers to follow him off the Thunder Hawk 4 Terminators, and two Dreadnoughts did so, surrounding a figure covered in a thick brown shawl. Led by Jaccman, they hustled towards a lift, dragging their captive with them.  
  
Imperial Palace  
  
It was a game, really, that outside of the cauldron of battle would have been laughable, comparable to the Smurfurling incident before the Great Crusade. There were Dark Angels all over the palace, Supervising the construction of Defensive positions, and well as Yellow armored Imperial Fists; that chapter having returned from its relief mission to Cadia, replaced by the Silver Skulls, Flesh Tearers and Relictors. Barov and his small retinue dodged down narrow corridors, rode lifts to floors they didn't want to go and spent sixty minutes roaming the palace on a task that would normally take twenty.  
  
Frustrated as he stood at a corner waiting for a Squad of Dark Angel Devastators to march by lugging a Lascannon between them, Barov wished he could put on his helmet and simply call the Primarch. However to do that, he would have to break a singular tenet of Judicator Battle Lore- A warrior could only put on his helmet before a battle, and not take it off till the battle was concluded. The Battalion Master shrugged, The laws of the Warrior could not be broken- and certainly not because of his impatience.  
  
"Battalion Master?" Barov turned. The voice belonged to Canoness Alberta of the Valorous Heart, whose battle sisters had aided the 6th Battalion during its reconstruction of the devastated World of Thierry just before the Chaos Crusade had begun. Immediately he bowed, as did every other Judicator in behind him. Only Inquisitor Jaccman didn't bow, and he nodded in greeting.  
  
" Your mission to Makan was a success I trust?"  
  
the Canonesss inquired " Completely " Barov replied; " Tell me pray, where is my Commander?"  
  
"Primarch Krosfyah, Masters Azarel, Pugh, and Calgar are reporting to the Master of Mankind, and are sequestered." The brown haired Canoness tossed her head, distracting Barov momentarily.  
  
" You can see him after, if you wish"  
  
"Thank you Canoness" Barov replied, saluting and bowing again. After the Canoness had walked off he turned to Jaccman.  
  
" Follow me."  
  
Imperial Throne Room  
  
Outer Sanctum  
  
Impatiently, Barov shifted his weight from foot to foot. He was taking a risk, but time was his enemy. The inner sanctums doors snapped open, and Barov looked up, coming to attention as Grand Master Azarel strode out of the room, followed by Marenus Calgar and his Primarch. Azarel strode past him, accepting his salute, and then stopped as his eyes fell on the cowled figure standing between Ancients Meridian and Abel. Perhaps it was the way the man held his shoulders, or the tilt of his head triggering some long forgotten memory, but Azarel stepped back and grasped the hilt of his sword. "Traitor!" What happened next was a blur, Azarels Sword flashed in the light, cutting towards Iscariot's head, but Dreadnought Meridian intercepted the blade with his Powerfist. The blade sliced through the massive fist like a hot knife through ice, dropping the weapon on the adamantinum floor with a thundering boom. The Dark Angel swore and made a second strike at the prisoner, but Abel intercepted the blow across the left side of his sarcophagus. The Dark Angel reversed his blow, swinging back towards Iscariot, but Krosfyah`s Axe intercepted it. "WHAT IN THE EMPEROR`S NAME ARE YOU DOING?" The Judicator roared.  
  
"THAT IS THE DAMMED TRAITOR CYPHER!" Azarel bellowed in response, " HE DIES HERE!"  
  
Krosfyah strained against the Dark Angel for an instant, feeling his muscles and sinews shatter and burst as he exerted force. Pain racked his limbs but he mastered it and hurled the Dark Angel against the Corridor wall. Marenus Calgar stepped in to pin the Chapter Master, before he could move further. The Master of Macragge turned to look directly at Barov.  
  
"Explain yourself, Battalion Master"  
  
" Our Operations on Makan were successful, resulting in the destruction of the Iron Warriors Blood of Titanium Grand Company" Barov began "During our withdrawal from the planet, this man, Captain Benedict Iscariot surrendered to my forces and was brought aboard my flagship. I have heard his words, and feel that his presence on Terra is vital to our effort against the forces of the Despoiler"  
  
" And who are you to decide that!" Azarel all but spat at the Judicator officer.  
  
" I am a servant of the Emperor and my Primarch!" Barov roared back, his voice echoing for a hundred meters in all directions, " I will do anything, even die to ensure that chaos never touches Holy Terra! This man has information that can aid us- and I demand that you listen to what he has to say!"  
  
Calgar released Azarel, and turned to face Iscariot. " Speak" the blonde haired Ultramarine said. " Speak now.and quickly"  
  
" In the last hours of the Battle of Caliban, my brothers of the 5th company were assaulting the position that I, and others of the rebellious 7th Company were defending. Realizing that our position was hopeless, I regrouped two squads with me to the lower level, and awaited the attack that I knew was coming. It was then that I fully understood the enormity of my crime, as I fired upon the battle brothers that up to a month earlier, I had led in action. I turned and left my position, following twisting halls as the followers of Lord El Jonson blasted their way through our barricades. I do not know how long I wandered the halls and corridors of the monastery, praying to the Emperor that I might die and my sin be absolved thus. It was as this that I came upon the battle between Luther and Jonson, saw Luther treacherously strike down the Primarch, and then realize the weight of his betrayal, and fall, mind twisted and shattered. It was then that I entered the chamber, hoping to seek the Primarchs forgiveness, or take my life with one of the discarded weapons. I stood next to the body of the Lion, looking on his visage and suddenly I realized that I was not alone. Before me stood a figure, clad in robes of white and with a start I knew that it was the Emperor, and I feel to my knees, beseeching him to absolve me of my great sin. But he raised a hand and struck me mute- and then he spoke. He told me that while my sin was great, few others and I had seen that I had been deceived, and because of that he would grant me a quest. As he spoke, I beheld a watcher in the dark, bearing the great Lion Sword, shattered in two pieces. The being placed the weapon before me, and then the Emperor Spoke, telling me that though I would soon be cast through the whirls and eddies of time and Space, there would come a time when chaos would overrun the Imperium. At that time I should seek the Forces of his son, and return with them to Terra, placing this sword before him, the master of Mankind, my wandering kin and I would be granted forgiveness for our sin."  
  
Iscariot stopped talking then and silence reigned. It was Meridian who spoke. "Lord Primarch" "I agree." The Judicator said, his voice heavy.  
  
" Grand Commander Azarel, take Captain Iscariot before the Emperor. Let him fulfill his quest. If he is lying-Kill him." Azarel looked for a second like if he would question the instructions, but then he nodded. Grasping the fallen Dark Angel by his left arm, and followed by the Master of Macragge, he led his charge into the Sanctum, as Krosfyah turned away, towards his two damaged Dreadnoughts.  
  
Imperial Palace.  
  
Quarters of Primarch Krosfyah  
  
40 Hours Later.  
  
The Primarchs eyes opened suddenly and he sat up in the bed where he had lain for the last 22 hours. The Drugs that Stryker had given him had done their jobs, and the pain in his arms and chest had eased to a dull ache. Krosfyah swung his legs off the bed, standing to his full height. There was little pain, and the sleep had been natural, not drug induced. Turning, he saw his Battle Gauntlet lying on a side table, glinting in the soft light, next to his helmet. His Axe lay next to it, its blade glowing ever so faintly. His bolt pistol and Autobolter were still aboard the Warspite. With a start Krosfyah realized he was not alone. He whirled, his Axe leaping from the table and flying to his hand as he pivoted.  
  
" You can still do that, even after all this time."  
  
The voice came from the corner of the room, Krosfyah frowned as he squinted. His enhanced eyesight made recognition easy. Between Warriors on Elysia, displays of emotion were unlikely. Facing death with a battle brethren made emotions moot. Still, the stress of the moment made Krosfyah react uncharacteristically. He took several strides across the room and embraced his Brother. And outside, the Darkness lifted, ever so slightly.  
  
Finis 


End file.
